Visions and Voices
by AseelSaif01
Summary: When Jennifer thinks there's no more hope in life, a green-eyed man proves her wrong. Throughout the tough journey with the green-eyed man she's getting incredible visions and voices she never heard before speak to her. Will Jennifer have a happy ending like all the others? Or is she going to give up before getting her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dazzling sight; the Sun enveloped by the clouds in a warm hug, the trees standing tall like soldiers protecting their land and the beautiful lilac blue pond surrounded by all types of flowers giving it an effect of glamourousness. The birds chirping, reminding us of their existence. Everything was in place.

This is the one of the many places where Jennifer finds comfort, she named it "The Sane Land" where everything beyond 'sane' happens. Jennifer was the only person who obeyed the rules of her land. She was the only person sitting on the moist ground by the pond, hugging her legs to her chest as if to protect herself from anything that might pop as she looked over the beautiful scenery in front of her thinking deeply into her mind.

Or that's what we thought...

A twig snapped in the distance but Jennifer didn't seem to acknowledge it, she was too deep in her world to care about who was coming. A pair of footsteps came into her hearing but she didn't twitch, as long as no one disturbed her at stage of misery.

 _Why am I treated differently? Why are my parents so strict? What will Robert think of me when I tell him about my secret? How will I cope with losing the last bit of family I ever have? Will anyone ever love me? Can I trust anyone on this planet? Why are choices hard to make? God, please help me..._

Jennifer noticed that the footsteps are getting closer to her spot, so to avoid thinking that way she took out her iPod and started playing her favourite playlist, "Journey through the Burden of Life". Kinda sounds depressing, right?

"Dear Mr. Fantasy" by Traffic, was on and her emotions built up as the song progressed and she hugged her legs closer as the tears well into her vision.

 _You are the one who can make us all laugh  
_ _But doing that you break out in tears  
_ _Please don't be sad if it was a straight mind you had  
_ _We wouldn't have known you all these years_

Jennifers heart clenched painfully as every word hit her with a new tsunami-wave of emotion. After a few times of hearing those words she couldn't handle the pain and let out an aching sob, burying her head in her arms.

 _Nobody will love you Jen, get over it. This life isn't made for you. Everyone treats you like shit. Only five people know you inside out, what difference would it make if you left this World? They'll find another Jennifer to ruin and the story keeps on going. End it now before it gets worse._ Her brain taunted in pure logic. _Jennifer, there's hope in this. You can seek out for help. You know your friends will help you through this even if they're not right there beside you. You will find love sooner or later in life. You will find somebody to trust. You will regain your inner happiness again, don't give up just yet. There's a lot to do before you act stupidly stupid._ Her heart called out in desperation.

Her thoughts and feelings were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up knowing she probably looked hideous; her face redder than a cherry, her eyes swollen like grapes and tears streaming down her face like Niagra Falls signed up to be there. Her hair is probably messed up and she was wearing black sweatpants, a green v-neck shirt and a pair of white running shoes.

While still listening to music, the unknown hand started to shake her. When she didnt respond the hand unplugged her earphones from where it belonged. Jennifer thought of looking up at the _Overly mysterious son of a bitch_ who took off her headphones.

She wiped her face, embarrassed to be caught by someone while she was emotionally unstable. She turned her head slowly and lifted her head up to meet the world's most beautiful candy apple green eyes looking back at her. She studied the man who stood in front of her: 6'2, probably 185 lbs, golden brown hair the shade of autumn leaves, exquisite lips the shade of harvesting strawberries, his jaw and cheekbones were strong and sharp and he had very delicate yet sharp facial features like a glass made out of diamonds. His body was lean yet muscular in all the right places. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black and white converse, white jeans and a beautiful silver wristwatch.

The _Overly mysterious son of a bitch_ was also studying her features: petite and lean bodied, dark hair like the night sky, tied in a messy bun with strands of hair loosely hanging around her face, sapphire blue eyes like the ocean, her lips was a whole story of juicy nature; lower lip bee-stung and upper lip shaped delicately to fit the lower lip, its shade was a luscious peachy pink, her face was shaped like a heart, her cheekbones standing out and her jaw sleek and feminine.

"Are you alright Ma'am?", he asked in a deep rasp manly voice, filled with pure concern. Jennifer didn't reply, she was still emotionally screwed up to even make up a sentence let alone a word. But she was amazed that someone would ask her if she's alright, with her being very far away from the town, let alone a complete stranger which brought her spirits up.  
"Ma'am, you look tired and very umm..." he paused, "tireder? Of course my question was stupid. You're not alright.." he paused looking at Jennifer momentarily before saying, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Jennifer gave the man a small sincere smile as he positioned himself on the ground in front of her and imitated her seating position.

"So stranger..." he started, looking Jennifer straight in the eye, "What were you so sad about?" he asked gently.  
Jennifer shrugged, "Personal issues. Mainly confusion," she croaked, her voice still a bit soar from the sobs which were probably loud, hence why this man came up to her. "It's not that bad, just a lot of confusion," she reassured the man, hoping he'd leave her and she could continue weeping her heart out.  
Of course the odds were not in her favour as the man asked a stupid question in a relatively serious tone, "Not boy issues are they, sweetheart?"  
"What? NO! _No_..." she exclaimed, "Certainly not involved with that type of confusing shit," she laughed.  
"Oh okay! Well is it your family? Friends? Favourite character died in a TV show, movie or book?" he rambled, "I'm all ears".

Trust wasn't easy to find in Jennifer, but her heart urged her to trust him. She started telling him about her issues leaving out the secret from her brother part, all while looking at the ground unable to meet the mans eyes. Her voice constantly cracked but she kept her emotions in until she finished rambling. Surprisingly, the man did not interrupt her at all, he seemed to listen to her through it all.

She looked up and she instantly noticed the look he gave her, she's never seen it in anyones face other than her closest friends, it was actual concern.

"I'm sorry, this is too much to take in-" she started.  
"No! No not at all, I can relate. It's just..." he interrupted, "I don't understand why the nicest people in the world suffer the most," he remarked.  
"Do you suffer too?"  
"Sometimes I do but not in the way you do...", he trailed off thinking of what to say next, "Your parents could be freaking security gaurds over your ass. People toy with you for all the wrong reasons. Working your ass off and no one appreciates your hard work. Being selfless as hell and parents accuse you of being selfish. Not being able to sleep an hour a day just to make your family and friends happy," he paused," Come on. I'm infinity percent sure you've got trust issues, but I'm glad that you sort of trust me to tell me all of this".  
"Oh great," she mumbled, burying her head in her hands, " So I told my part of the story. What's yours?"

The man averted his eyes from Jennifer and shook his head. The chirping of the birds interrupted the silence as the man stared at the scenery on his left side, diving deep into the pool of his own problems. After a few moments, he looked back up at Jennifer and met her eyes.

"I've always fell in love with the wrong person," he began, "I've only dated two women in my life and both relationships hardly lasted a month because both women wanted to um..." he paused, looking away from Jennifers curious eyes, "They always ended up wanting to take advantage of me," he said in a toneless voice, his eyes blank of emotion.

Jennifer did the unthinkable, she hugged the man tightly. He buried his head on her shoulder like a child, and he released a sigh. Warmth spread into Jennifers shoulder like waves of thermal tides, causing her to shiver slightly noticing she's cold from staying outside in the cool air for so long. She hoped the man didn't notice.  
"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Jennifer whispered gently.  
"It's only fair if I do," he replied.  
He pulled away, looking straight into Jennifers eyes,"I haven't dated anyone since the last girl, 3 years to be exact..." he continued,"I don't think I ever will but maybe..." he paused still thinking,"Maybe if I make the right choice sooner or later. I'll find the one," he finished.  
"Don't you find it weird?" Jennifer asked.  
"Find what weird?" the man frowned.  
"You know.. Out of 7 billion people you choose one and be like 'Hey, this is the one I'd like to suffer with my whole life'," she said in an amused tone.

The man seemed to consider this, "You can't trust all 7 billion people," he began," In my experience, 75% are plain old douchebags and traitors while 10% are big fucktards another 10% kids and 5% are worthy to be with, friendly, romantically or physically," he paused, "The world might be big but the percentage of people who won't betray you, leave you, abuse you, harm you, etcetera, is extremely small," he continued, " So no it's not weird because of 350 million out of the total population are good people, you get to choose one which you trust with your heart and soul. Then leave the rest for others who will find the one who is also worth their time and effort," he finished.

Jennifer took this information in, she thought _How did he do the math so quickly?_ but brushed it off. Instead she replied with,"That's some real deep shit, man".  
The man laughed, "You might as well be from the 5% of good people out there," he flashed her a smile.  
"Dido," Jennifer returned the favor as she smiled back.

After many minutes of comfortable silence the man decided to speak again, "This was a nice chat, we forgot to introduce each other".  
"Would you like to do the honours, sire?" Jennifer declared mocking a british accent.  
The man laughed, "I'm Jensen," he said stretching out a hand.  
Jennifer took his hand, "I'm Jennifer," she shook his hand, he smiled at her causing warmth to seer through her body, she smiled back.  
They stared at each other for a very long time not letting go of the others hand. Suddenly, a cat meowed and both Jennifer and Jensen got back to their senses, they let go of each others hands and looked away from each other. Jensen rubbed the back of his neck trying to hide the redness.  
Jennifer tried to hide the blush from Jensen by coughing, then eventually Jensen spoke,"How about we walk off your emotions? Coffee?"  
"Yeah sure. But it's on me!" Jennifer proposed, not knowing how else to thank him for being there for her.  
They stood up, Jennifer realised how short she was compared to Jensen. 5'7 ain't tall enough although it's above average for women of my age.

As they left the land and started walking on the streets they passed a group of girls giggling in their direction. Most probably at Jensen because _come on_ , he is that _damn hot_. Each girl had a different hairstyle; one had her hair in a high ponytail, another had hers in a braided bun with bangs, another one had hers in swirled pigtails with side bangs and the last one had her hair in a half up-do.  
Jensen being the curious guy he is asked, "Why do girls keep their hair in different styles every damn day?"  
"Don't know, don't care," Jennifer said coolly, not interested in their hair like Jensen.  
"Well aren't you charming?" Jensen mumbled under his breathe.  
"Heard that untruthful compliment a lot," Jennifer replied bluntly, smiling at the ground. Jensen nodded his head.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence Jennifer leading them, they constantly changed direction until they were 2 blocks away from the coffee shop. Jennifer's pocket started to vibrate. It was her phone, indicating she got a text message. Jennifer took out her phone the screen was still on showing her, "Text from Bob," her older brother. She unlocked her screen and read the text. _I seek with my eyes a girl with a tall man going to a coffee shop.-R *btw I'm behind u on a bench*._ Jennifer gasped and turned to look behind her and indeed there he was, Robert, sitting on a bench smiling his million dollar smile. She fully turned her body and started walking towards her brother.

Jensen followed her lead asking, "What's wrong?".  
Robert waved at her and she waved back, smiling widely.  
"That's my older brother, Robert," she replied.

As soon as she reached Robert, he stood up and embraced her, Jennifer had to stand on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled away and kissed his sisters forehead.  
"Care to introduce me to this _handsome_ young man, sis?" Robert requested, winking at Jennifer.  
"Oh yeah, sorry!" Jennifer blushed, "This is Jensen. Jensen this is-"  
"Robert! Yeah you told me that a few seconds ago. Pleasure to meet you," Jensen said politely stretching out his hand to Robert.  
"You too," Robert replied encouragingly, shaking Jensens hand. Robert then surprised Jensen by giving him a "man-hug".  
"Umm.. My brother is a bit too touchy sometimes.." Jennifer trailed off.  
Jensen laughed,"It's alright, Jenny. I don't mind".

Robert pulled away and patted Jensens neck gently before turning to Jennifer and saying, "See, everyone likes to hug me. Especially hunks," winking at Jensen.  
Jensen laughed again. Jennifer couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful he looked while laughing. He involved his full body, pushing his head back with a big toothy grin on his face, his eyes shut his face relaxed, younger and happier.

"Just so you know, man. I am not gay," Robert blurted, "Not that I have problems with gay people..."he drifted off, eyeing a man who was holding hands with another guy, "But if I had the choice earlier I would be gay for you because you are in every freaking way perfect for any freaking person, gay, straight, bi, even lesbians would want you," he paused, studying Jensens face," Your hair bro, your freaking face man," he groaned," You must be a sex God of som-"  
"Sooooo Jensen I think we should go get some coffee," Jennifer interrupted, her tone obviously irritated.  
"Aw come on, Jenny," Jensen whined,"your brother is just being sweet".  
"Yeah JJ, I'm sweet to be with," Robert agreed.  
"Alright fine, I'm going alone. You two can go for coffee and have your boys night-in or whatever you want but I'm paying," she muttered, handing Robert $150.

She started to walk towards the coffee shop before she heard her brother yelling, "Jen! Don't blame yourself for people liking me more than they like you and that they always replace you with someone better! Something is wrong with you! Search what it is and fix it! AND THANKS FOR THE CASH, LONER!" her brother laughed. That completely changed her mind on going to the coffee shop, and that answered one of her questions; she lost the last bit of family she ever had,her vision blurred and she started running to another hiding place. The last thing she heard before turning around a corner was Jensen shouting at Robert, "Dude! That was a big ass level of fucking ignorance and offensive meanness. How c-"

Her phone started ringing as she was running, knowing it was her brother, she ignored it. She kept on playing her brothers words in her head like a song on repeat mode, _Don't blame yourself for people liking me more than they like you and that they always replace you with someone better!_ She can't say no to that, he was more energetic and funny, she was just dull and boring. _Something is wrong with you!_ Is it how she talks? _Something is wrong with you!_ Is it how she walks? _Something is wrong with you!_ Is it because she's honest? _Something is wrong with you!_ Is it because she is useless until someone uses her for their own benefit? _Something is wrong with you!_ Is it because she's the third child? _Something is wrong with you!_ Is it because of how smart she is but doesn't look like it? _Something is wrong with you!_ Is it because she's simply being herself, waiting for someone to love her for her? _Search what it is and fix it!_ She can't figure out what it is. _LONER!_ Her brother doesn't make up nicknames without meaning them.

She ran with the cool tides of the wind, trying to escape her mind and the reality she lives in. Her vision is blurry but her legs take her through the route of her hiding place, a forest. Tears streamed down her face. She kept on running even as her legs begged her for mercy, she ran even as the ground started to get steep and she ran even when she heard Jensen shouting her name, far far behind her. She ran into the trees and moist land of the forest, looking out for short branches so she won't bump into them. Her vision became extremely blurry at one point she almost tripped. She kept on running even when she already passed half of the forest. She heard footsteps behind her, she ran faster.

"JENNIFER! JENNIFER WATCH OUT!" was the last thing she heard before her foot bumped into a thin log, completely making her lose her balance. The force was so big that her body flew into the air rolling slowly then gravity pulled her into the forest ground, painfully. Rolling down the small hill of the forest she went. As she was rolling, she cried out in pain when a rock dug into her arm, and the small branches of trees collided with her body in every painful way possible, tearing her clothes and ruining her shoes, she was sure she was bleeding as she felt warm liquid everywhere. A tree was up ahead and her back collided viciously with the tree. Her head banged onto something hard, opening a gash on the left side of her head. Blood started to flow in a small, thin stream down her face, then the rate of blood increased at every move she made.  
She was out of breathe and numb from any type of pain. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. She didn't feel the pain in her back, nor did she feel the pain in her head and she didn't even feel Jensen's hand as he was shaking her, trying to get her back to sanity. The only pain she could feel was the truth in her brothers words, the hot tears going down her face, mixing with her blood and she felt the walls of protection that she built for so long collapse into dust all too suddenly.  
She didn't remove her eyes away from the sky, looking at all the bright colors as the sun was setting; orange the color of optimism, yellow the color of cheerfulness, blue the color of idealism and indigo the color of creativity.

Jensen shook Jennifer once more then she started sobbing, he pulled her into a tight embrace. He started rocking her back and forth, stroking her soft tousled hair.  
Although he knew she wasn't listening to him as she cried he said, "It isn't true, what your brother said. Don't believe him, he is one of the biggest liars I have ever met in my life," he paused, "I like you more than your brother. In fact, I don't like your brother at all," he admitted.  
Jennifer continued crying into Jensens shirt, not only was she soaking him with her tears she was soaking him with her blood but she didn't really care at the moment. The only thing she cared about was trying to get rid of the pain by crying. As usual, the odds were never in her favour.  
Jensen pulled Jennifer away from his body to take a look at how badly she got injured during the fall. She was in terrible state; half her face soaked with blood and tears, the blood still flowing, her shirt torn at the sleeves, sections of her pants torn around the thighs and calves, blood everywhere, her shoes dirty with the forests feces and the exposed parts of her arms and legs filled with cuts and bruises from the noticed that she's getting paler by the minute as she lost more and more blood while crying her eyes out.

"We should take you to a hospital, immediately." Jensen said in a urgent tone. He knew she wouldn't be able to walk in this state. So he stood up and carried her gently into his arms. Jennifer buried her head into Jensens neck as he walked, still sobbing and he tried to calm her down. She cried until her eyes dried out of tears. Jensen continued to say kind words to her and she eventually calmed down, resting her head on his shoulder. The only movement she made were the sniffs she needed to recover from her mental breakdown.

After moments of silence as Jensen walked down the street, getting near to the entrance of a hospital.  
"Jennifer..." Jensen started, "You do know he's lying. Right?"  
"H-he's the likable o-one," she managed to say.  
"Haha, yeah right. Who in their right mind would choose a douche over an overly nice person?" he asked.  
"Everyone," Jennifer answered.  
"It's 5:37, almost damn near the evening," Jensen muttered, "you ran for 30 minutes straight, I had to rest a few times to catch up. Which obviously didn't happen as your accident occurred," he continued his tone getting angrier by every word,"Robert tried to call you and you didn't pick up and you had EVERY damn right not to. Luckily, he gave me your number. I tried to call you and surprisingly, you didn't pick up too so I ran behind you, I still wonder why didn't your brother run with me," he confessed,"Now we're here in front of a hospital" he stopped as he pushed the door open.

"S-sorry" was all she could get out, her energy draining by the second.  
She actually felt bad for letting him go through all of this. Jensen had a point, it should've been her brother, her family, who had to do all the hard work. Not a stranger who she met for only a couple of hours. Obviously, like the rest of her family, he didn't care much about her and Robert wouldn't notice any sort of difference whether she was dead or alive.  
"It's alright," Jensen said reassuringly, "after what he'd said to you. I wouldn't really trust him to even take care of you".  
Jennifer moved her head and she regretted it, the brightness of the white lights of the hospital blinded her vision making her wince.

Jensen stopped walking, "My friend had an accident in a nearby forest while running. Her whole being is obviously bruised and bleeding," Jensen said to the nurse in the reception.  
"EMERGENCY CASE HERE!" the woman yelled into a microphone, speakers around the hospital mimicked what she said. Jennifer realised how bad she must've looked.  
Soon she heard a man saying,"Just put her on the stretcher sir. We're gonna do our best to fix her up".  
"Alright," Jensen replied as he laid Jennifer's petite body into the hospital stretcher; "I'll see you soon, Jenny," was the last thing she heard before the darkness enveloped her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jensen waited for any type of news about Jennifer's case, praying that she is okay; he dialed one of his good friends. He waited patiently for his friend to pick up, _2 rings.. 3 rings... 4 rings.. 5 rings.. 6 ri-_

"Sup Bro?" his friend exclaimed excitedly.  
"Took you long enough to pick up," he muttered, "Not much. Just sitting in a hospital waiting room, covered in blood, looking like zombies just ate my face. What about you, man?" he said sarcastically.  
"What the fuck bro..." his friend paused, "You serious?"  
"Yes I am serious, except for the zombie part," Jensen replied.  
"Talk to me I know somethings up, I'm ears," his friend requested.

Jensen walked out of the waiting room, down to the exit of the hospital and out the automatic sliding doors and explained the days events, his friend on the other line listening patiently. Once he finished his ramble he let out a sigh, "I don't know man but her brother makes me _sick_ ," he confessed, "He didn't even fucking bother to look or even chase her."  
"I sense romance," his friend sang.  
"Shut up, dickweed. It's nothing," Jensen replied, tiredly.  
"Dude!" his friend shouted into his ear.  
"Dumbass, don't shout in my ear I can hear you clearly. What the fuck do you want?" Jensen asked.  
"Describe the girl, at least do that for me! I wanna have a mental image so I can always imagine it and masturbate to it," his friend replied.  
"You son of a b-..." Jensen started but got interrupted by his friends loud laughter.  
"Okay just describe her, I promise I won't create any fantasy for a dick roller coaster ride," his friend promised.  
"Alright, alright," Jensen said, "She's pretty tall for an average girl, probably around 22, umm.." he paused to think, "Long brown hair, very blue eyes, lean body and I don't know what else".  
"Uh-huh, yeah right," his friend agreed in a sarcastic manner.  
"What 'yeah right'? Bro it's not like I went on microscopic research on her features," Jensen said enviously.  
"YOU WISH!" his friend exclaimed, "anyway, should I come and give you some spare shit to clean yourself up?" he asked.  
"I would like that actually," Jensen admitted.  
"Alright, hospital?"  
Jensen looked up at the sign, "Monterey Park Hospital," Jensen replied.  
"See you in 15, handsome".  
"Shut up, Sam," Jensen replied, Sam hung up on Jensen while chuckling.

Jensen went on his way back towards the waiting room and sat on one of the rough gray metallic chairs. A man in a blue jumpsuit with a turquoise face mask approached him, holding a small bag. Jensen stood up, eager and hungry for any information about Jennifer.

"We removed her gadgets out. Here you go, sir," the doctor said handing Jensen the bag. Jensen opened the bag and it had her phone and iPod.  
"Anything wrong with her, doc?" Jensen asked tiredly.  
"No, just major and a few severe bruises. Her back is alright, one of her ribs cracked due to the huge impact of her body to the ground. She lost around 10% of blood but we're resupplying her with blood and the gash on her head was not deep so it didn't need any stitches," the doctor recalled, "She's alright, Sir. She can even be discharged today if she continues functioning in this way. We just need to finish supplying her with enough blood and ensure she's stable, but she'll need to rest and get cleaned up," Jensen sighed in relief.  
"Thank you. When will this all be done?" Jensen asked, smiling at the doctor.  
"Resupplying her with blood will finish in a few minutes then she'll wake up in around an hour as the dosage of anesthesia _*numb medicine used in surgeries etc.*_ will wear off, she'll be on pain killers which will wear off after an hour of her waking," the doctor replied.  
Jensen nodded, the doctor nodded back and walked away.

Jensen lowered himself to the chair, clutching the small bag. He opened the bag and withdrew her phone. He tapped on the home button of her phone and the screen glowed to show that she had 10 missed calls from "Bob" her brother, 5 missed calls from his self, 3 texts from "Bob" and one text message from "Kat". He swiped the phone open, surprised to find there's no password to secure her phone.

The background picture of her phone grabbed Jensen's attention, it was cropped around the part of Jennifer carrying two girls on her lap and one next to her, all of them smiling. Jensen got curious and searched for the picture in Jennifer's settings. Once he found it, he realised it was a landscape picture so he tilted the phone to get a better view of the picture. It was a picture of Jennifer wearing a white dress with the same two girls on her lap who sat on a big brown leathery sofa next to a little girl with two older guys in tuxedos who shared one similar feature with Jennifer and Robert: dark hair, Robert was standing at the left side of the sofa also wearing a tuxedo, a woman who was holding a little baby, she was excruciatingly genetically similar to Jennifer the only difference was that she had hazel eyes she also looked older and she was wearing a flowy pink dress, that woman sat next to one of the two men and Robert was placing a hand on her shoulder. _What the fuck?_ On each side of the room was one big throne-like sofa in a beautiful shade of crimson red; on the throne to the right slouched an elderly man who was hazel eyed, short salt and pepper hair, had a white mustache, sharp featured face with a bit of wrinkles and wore a silky black suit. On the throne to the left sat an elderly woman who had sapphire blue eyes like Jennifers, dark hair still looking healthy in a tight bun, her face shaped like a heart, covered in a thin layer of make up and she wore a glamorous, sparkling white dress. It was taken on 4th November 2012, nearly 4 years ago.

The things that made Jensen believe that they were her family was that they all shared similar features; the dark hair, Jennifer and Robert inherited their mothers eyes, the other inherited their fathers eyes and all of them had a unique facial structure, whether it was a mix of both parents or one Jensen didn't know. But what he knew was that Jennifer looked happier and younger in that picture; smiling brightly at the camera, her white teeth shining with happiness and freedom, her expression of youth and radiating beauty while carrying the two kids on her lap and sitting next to another kid. _Probably her nieces._

Jensen started to wonder what happened that changed everything he saw in that picture. He didn't know why but he had this lust to search for that happiness which has been taken away from her all too soon and protect her from any harm that will interfere with her journey in life.

Jensen suddenly remembered that Robert didn't know about Jennifers accident and since he was holding her phone he decided to call Robert and tell him, although he treated her with utter shit. He dialed Roberts number.

 _1 ring.. 2 ri-_

"JENNIFER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORRIED ABOUT YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE A DESPERATE BITCH? YOU THINK THAT GUY WOULD HELP YOUR SAPPY NAGGY SELF? YOU WERE PROBABLY JUST A FLING TO HIM!"he shouted into the phone, he paused to take in a breath, "I saw it in your eyes Jen, you like him. Hope isn't your best friend, honey. In fact, no one will _ever_ like. No, no one will _ever love you_ for that matter. Trust me, no one could or will ever handle a big dramatic bitch li-"  
"Shut the fuck up you big sappy son of a bitch," Jensen growled into the phone, getting up from the chair and marching back outside, having heard enough to know he hated everything Robert likes and certainly it was not his sister.  
"Shit.." Robert muttered, " What's going on? Where's Jen? Am I on speaker?" Robert asked.  
"Jenny is in a hospital room get her blood resupplied. She fell in a nearby forest, cut a gash on her head and hit her back hard on a tree, causing a small crack in her ribs. Thought you'd like to know," Jensen said in a calm voice, "Oh and by the way if you're worried about being on speaker, the first thing you have to know is that you should reconsider how you talk to your sister, jackass".  
"What hospital is she in?" Robert asked, ignoring Jensens comment.  
"Oh, I think your sister doesn't want your company for at least another century since you're the reason she's here in the first place," Jensen growled.  
"I have every fucking right to know,"  
"I have Jen's rights to not fucking tell you!"  
"You tell me the fucking address now or I'll track you down myself!"  
"Why didn't you do that earlier when Jen ran away because of your bitchy highness?" Jensen said harshly.  
"Because she's a desperate bi-" Robert started.  
"No, listen to me you _stupid little sappy son of a fucking bitch_ ," Jensen said in a scary tone, "You simply don't care about her. She's not desperate, you are. She's doing everything she can to make your _stupid ass_ and your family happy and this is how you _repay_ her?" he paused, "How fucking wonderful. Oh and trust me, the only _desperate bitch_ here is the one who seek for attention aka you. After all, it takes one to know one although your judgement is always fucking _wrong_ ," Jensen finished angrily and hung up on a speechless Robert.

Jensen walked back to the waiting room and slouched back on his chair. He put his head on his hands. _I would love it if that fucktard grew a heart that pumps with kindness._ He couldn't understand how Jennifer could cope with her family if they were all like this? How is she so patient with them? How could she even hug this guy she calls her brother? _Is it because she's genetically connected to that idiot? They don't deserve her, especially the hard effort she gives this family to make them deserve the reverse of what she gave them. This is so unfair._

Jensen inhaled and exhaled to calm down. He waited in silence until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and his eyes met Sams pitiful ones.

"Hey buddy," Sam said, patting Jensens neck, "Go get a shower, I told a doc to set a bathroom for you. Room 12A"  
"Thanks, don't call me buddy I feel like a fucking pooch" Jensen replied.  
"Okay, buddy,"  
"Bitch"  
"Oh the irony"  
"GOTCHA!"  
"Fuck you Jensen."  
Jensen took the bag which was in Sams hand and walked towards room 12A.

 **\- 15 minutes later-**

"JENSEN! YOU WOMAN SHOWERING DICK!" Sam called from outside the bathroom door.  
"WHAT?" Jensen shouted, turning off the shower.  
"YOU TAKING SO FUCKING LONG TO SHOWER" Sam complained.  
"Well if you were covered in blood and mucus and water your bitch ass would be cleaning the fuck out of yourself!" Jensen replied.  
"True, true"  
"GO AWAY"  
"Alright".

 **-30 minutes later-**

"JENSEN!"  
"WHAAAAAAT" Jensen shouted again, turning off the faucet.  
"I love you" Sam replied.  
"Are you for real, man?" Jensen exclaimed.  
"Bitch you taking so long to fucking shower" Sam nagged.  
"I DONT FUCKING CARE" Jensen bursted.  
"What if I tell you the doc said Jen is about to wake up?" Sam suggested.  
"I'll be out in a minute!" Jensen shouted, getting out of the shower and wrapping his waist with a towel.

Jensen walks out into the room and gets dressed in the outfit Sam chose for him; an earthly green shirt with the caption " **I LOVE TITTIES** ", blue jeans, a white hoodie and a pair of neon green Nikes.  
"This dumb- Nevermind" Jensen said to his self. He dried his hair and walked out the room towards the waiting area then sat next to Sam. Sam snorted at Jensens outfit, " You look like Mother Earth just gave you the wrong lecture".  
"Shut up"  
"Here's a representable shirt," Sam said handing Jensen a plain black shirt.  
"Thanks" Jensen took the shirt, went back to the room and changed his shirt.

He got out of the room and made his way back to the waiting room where Sam was smiling broadly.  
"Doc said Jen will wake up in 45 mins" Sam announced  
"Okay" Jensen replied.

They waited in silence. Jensens breathing patterns started to slow down and his vision started to go dark. Soon, Jensen shut his eyes and slept at 7pm from pure exhaustion.

 **-45 minutes later-**

"Sir," Jensen felt someone shake his shoulder.  
He opened his eyes unwillingly but wanted to hear good news for once this day.  
"Yeah?" he mumbled groggily.  
"Ms. Mathers is awake, Sir"  
"Jennifer?" Jensen asked while stretching out his body.  
The nurse nodded replying, "She could get discharged in 3 hours, we'll do some checkups every hour or so just to make sure she's stable"  
"Alright, what's her room number?" Jensen asked standing up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"2nd floor, Room 47E. You walk straight from the elevator, take your first turn right and it's the fourth room to your left," she replied.  
"Okay thank you so much. God bless you and whoever helped her," Jensen said, holding out his hand to the nurse.  
"Anytime sir," the nurse replied, after shaking his hand. She gave him a kind smile then walked away.

Jensen looked around the waiting room to find no signs of Sam. He took out his phone from his pocket and found a text from Sam, _Went to get your shit home, will be there in 30 mins. XO -Sammy._ Jensen replied with _Okay, awesome. Jen is awake, going to her room. Meet me there, 47E._ Jensen put his phone back in his pocket, paced quickly towards the elevator and pushed the "up" button. He waited for a minute before the elevator doors opened, allowing 2 doctors and 3 people to exit before finally entering.

He pushed "2" on the elevator, as the doors shut and it started to move upwards. 15 seconds of unbearable silence had passed until the elevator made a "ding" sound once it reached the 2nd floor and the doors opened slower than how Jensen would've liked it to. Once it was half way open Jensen slid through the door sideways and stood in the big hallway. He started walking following the doctors directions.  
"Finally," Jensen sighed in relief, standing in front of the door.

He knocked on the door before turning the knob slowly and pushing the door open. He entered the room shutting the door behind him quietly, the first thing he noticed were the walls, the walls on his left and right side were a light shade of blue and the one directly across him was off-white. The window was slightly ajar, the white curtains surrounding it swirling with the tides of air. Then he noticed the television which was stuck up against the left wall, across from the bed. Next to the bed was a light brown table, containing three bottles of pills. The bed looked more comfy than usual hospital beds as it was double-mattressed. There were a few white foldable chairs around the room settled in an organised manner; three beside the door and two on each side of the bed. Finally, there was one mahogany brown door with a sign, "Bathroom". Some clothes were on one of the chairs, torn and bloody.

Jennifers sight saddened every cell in Jensens body. She was laying on her back, wearing a hospital gown and her arm was attached to a blood sack. She looked healthier than she was a few hours ago but the bruises on her arms stood out like fruits growing from flowers. Her hair was sprawled all over her pillow, far away from her forehead which was covered in a bandage and it was stained crimson on the right. She was covered in a blanket up to her stomach and she was looking up at the ceiling, not noticing who entered.

After a few moments of silence, Jensen spoke up his heart beating faster than a cheetah running in the Sahara Desert, "Hey, Jenny..."  
Jennifer turned her head towards him, looking him straight in the eye. Jensen noticed her eyes were a lighter shade of blue, she gave Jensen a small smile. He marched towards the chair next to her bed and plopped down on it.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
"B-better. Only a bit of blood loss but I'm fine, thank you," she replied quietly.  
"Are you hungry, thirsty, sleepy?"  
"No, did my brother come?" she asked, although she didn't want him to be here she still hopes that she didn't lose the last bit of her family.  
Jensens expression hardened,"No but I informed him about the accident and I thought you wouldn't want him to come over so I didn't tell him the address," Jensen replied.  
"Good. Thank God. Did he threaten you?"  
"Nope. It was more like I gave him the talk, fucking douche. No offense,"  
"Non-taken" Jennifer chuckled.

They sat in the same comfortable silence as they had earlier, both thinking of how it would be when they get out of here.  
"I could tell on of my friends to get you some clothes," Jensens offered breaking the silence, eyeing the clothes on the chair.  
"Jensen, no it's 8 at night,"  
"But you can't get back with those on," he whined.  
"They're not _that_ bad," she stated smiling at him.

Jensen smirked while pulling out his phone from his pocket and dialed Sam's number. Jennifer started protesting but it was too late as Sam answered on the second ring.  
"Thought you'd never call, babe. How's she doing?"  
Jensen laughed, "She's okay. Bruised up but she's okay."  
"So what do you want?"  
"Buddy can you do me a favour?" Jensen asked, Jennifer shaking her head her eyes wide.  
"Yeah anything, baby. Dildo? Condom? What do you want?" Sam replied.  
"Fuck off, dickweed," Jensen said, earning an arched eyebrow from Jennifer,"Can you get Jenny an outfit?"  
"On it, her size?"  
Jensen walked to the chair and read the labels on her jeans and shirt. He also read her shoe size.  
"Shirt extra small, pants size 2 and shoes size 7," Jensen replied, sitting back down on the chair.  
"Alright, see you in half an hour,"  
"Thanks, man."  
"Anytime, daddy. Don't replace me with her or I'll be jealous for eternity," Sam said.  
"Well that's a story for another day"  
"Okay bro, see ya later"  
"See you" Jensen finished the phone call.

Jensen looked up at Jennifer, she was glaring at him.  
"What?"  
"I told you no. Don't tire your friend over buying me some clothes. I could simply go out in, yes, my gown and buy it myself," Jennifer said exasperated.  
"Well you aren't going to be discharged for another 3 hours,"  
She sighed, "I'm so stupid sometimes," she paused, looking away from Jensen,"Thank you, I shouldn't be mad".  
"Anytime, but what do you mean you're so stupid?" Jensen asked.  
"You're going through this with me when I don't deserve it," she began, looking back at Jensen,"I ran off like a child because of what my older brother said and got hurt. You suffered along with me when it should've been that jackass," she paused thinking of what she wants to say next,"No, in fact I should've been left alone in that forest, bloody and helpless. Always a worthless piece of shit to this world. You don't deserve to go through this, Jensen. How did you even stay here for the past few hours when you could've went home and had some rest?" she asked, sadly.  
Jensen was surprised by how selfless, yet stupid, she sounded.  
"Irony, I chose to go through this with you because you deserve so much better than what you get, Jenny," Jensen started, "Hell you deserve a hell of a lot more than what you get, Jennifer," he chuckled nervously,"You deserve a great life not this shithole," Jensen finished.

"Why?"  
Jensen was again surprised but a bit sad to know that she never had anyone to care for her for so long, she's asking why he'd stay by her side.  
"Like I said earlier, you're one of the 350 million people good people out there, Jenny," he said," You should be taken care of properly, stranger or no stranger," he concluded.  
"But-"  
"Jennifer, I don't wanna hear it. You deserve to be treated so much better than this," he sighed,"Let me take care of you until you're stable and I'll take you home. I'll leave you alone if that's what you'd like but I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're okay in your house".  
She shook her head, "I don't want you to leave me alone".  
"Alright," Jensen began, smiling, "Do you have any friends?" he asked.  
"Two are away with their boyfriends in Paris, should be back by now. The other 4 are probably at home," she mumbled.  
"BFF's?"  
Jennifer nodded, "There are many others, but they're mostly there to ask about information about stuff, or if they want a trustable therapist they call me up. They're not close friends like the other 6 but yeah they're friendly enough to befriends with".  
"I wonder what category am I going to be in? Friend or BFF?"  
She took a moment to think, "You might as well be in a special category yourself".  
"And what would that be?" Jensen asked, smiling.  
"I haven't decided yet but I'm 100% sure that you're really one of the other 350 million good people out there," Jennifer replied without hesitation,"Nowadays, you don't find many hot guys with a good heart out there".

Jensen smiled at the compliment, knowing he accomplished his mission after styling his hair,"On a scale of 1 to 20. How hot am I?" he asked curiously.  
"If there's a number above infinity, you'd be there," Jennifer replied happily.  
"Hmm... Okay my turn..." he paused, thinking,"I'd rate you the same!" he exclaimed, smiling.  
"Why thank you, aren't you a sweetheart?"  
"My heart is sweeter than sugar canes, darling," he said, mimicking an old lady's voice.  
She laughed at how ridiculous both the joke and how stupid he sounded, "You are killing me," she muttered in between fits of laughter.  
"That was a lame joke, come on. I know what's coming, bring it on," Jensen challenged.  
"Dude, you considered yourself sweeter than the most diabetic object there is out there, can't say no to that," they laughed together.

A knock interrupted their happiness bubble, "Sammy?" Jensen called out.  
"Yeah!" they both heard from outside.  
"Come in"

The door opened and a tall guy with fair skin came into Jennifers vision; he had long shaggy brown hair, very defined cheekbones and jaw line, small plump lips, nice soft sideburns and stubble, eyes the shade of the ocean and forest blended together, very deep dimples on his cheeks from smiling and he had the fittest body a tall guy would never have. He was wearing loose jeans, a pair of brown shoes, a red and blue flannel button down shirt and a denim jacket. He came in with two shopping bags in one hand and two brown bags, filled with food.

"Hola amigos," Sam announced happily,"Guess what I have?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Jensen, kicking the door closed with his foot. He moved towards the table next to the bed and placed all the bags. He turned to face Jensen and placed his arms on his hips, eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, sorry. Jenny this is Samuel. Samuel this is-"  
"JENNIFER! Finally, damn you are hot," Sam licked his lips,"Call me Sam, my number is-"  
"Okaaay, Sammy. No PDA,"  
"Johnson wasn't lying when he said there's a lot of good stuff about you," he wiggled his eyebrows at Jennifer.  
She laughed, "Seriously? Johnson?"  
"He gave me the weirdest nickname," Jensen replied, rolling his eyes at Sam.

Sam pulled a chair next to Jensen and plopped down, his long legs stretching out beneath Jennifers bed.  
"You're one to say gave me dickweed, which is by the way gayer than it sounds," Sam replied,"At least mine rhymes with your shit face," he mumbled.  
"Shut up," Jensen barked.  
"Alright, alright boys," Jennifer chimed in before the boys started arguing on whose nickname is gayer.

"Food in the brown bag, obviously," Sam informed, "And lots of gifts from Justin Bieber," he joked.  
"Thank you," Jennifer and Jensen said in unison.  
"Aww, aren't you two just so cute?" Sam squealed,"You're making my insides bubble with beating hearts instead of excriutiatingly painful acid. I love you two, always knowing how to make me feel better" he uttered.  
"Sam you're the most gross person that exists on this clean blue marble," Jensen laughed, Jennifer joined him.  
"You're the perfect brother for my friend, she calls herself the _sexbomb_ ," Jennifer jibed.  
"I wonder what type of brother I'd be to her," Sam replied, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"You really are a dickweed of happiness," Jensen remarked.  
"Worth your ugly smiley faces, babies!" Sam exclaimed, "Jen! Guess what I got you from a very stylish women store!"

Sam handed Jennifer one of the shopping bags. Jennifer thanked him before taking out the first object; a loose royal blue shirt, with shiny white gems on the collar area.  
"Thought it'd make your eyes POP," Sam jeered.  
Jennifer frowned at Sam, giving him an awkward smile before pulling out the second object; a set of black lace lingerie.  
"You know who's gonna be impressed by it," Sam stated, winking at Jennifer.  
"Surprisingly, this is my actual size..." Jennifer announced, earning a fist pump in the air from Sam.  
"Samuel. How the fuck did you know her freaking bra size or whatever?" Jensen exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.  
"Asked the woman in the shop. Told her the 'extra' details about Jen," he said putting air quotations on _"extra"_ before continuing, "The sales woman in the shop told me if those were her outfit sizes this is probably her underwear size too," he stopped, looking at Jensens face, "Spare the woman, dude. You're not wearing it".  
"Thank you," Jennifer mumbled.

She dragged the last two objects out of the bag; a shiny pair of black flats with a pointy end and black skinny jeans.  
"That's not it, Jenny. Because Father Christmas got you more gifts," Sam took out a bag from his jacket, took the other shopping bag in his other hand and passed them to Jennifer.  
Jennifer glared at Jensen, who smiled at her encouragingly.  
She opened the big bag and took out the first object; a silky tiffany blue soft cotton scarf. Then she pulled out the last object; a navy blue purse.  
"Thank you so much guys. I don't know how to repay you for all of this," Jennifer said in awe.  
"A hug would do us good. Right, Johnny?" Sam asked, Jensen nodded, "But that's not it, Jasmine. Check out the other bag, went to a beauty store. Gotta keep yo beauty glamming up, gurl" he continued, snapping his fingers, "I also got you some showering stuff" he smiled.  
Jennifer laughed, "Yeah, I don't do much make up but thank you anyways," she responded, smiling widely, putting everything back in their bags and handing them back to Sam.  
"Seriously guys this is more than what I would ever ask for," Jennifer muttered.  
"You deserve it, Jennifer," Sam said seriously,"Now, where's my hug?"

Jennifer opened her arms and Sam gently hugged her fragile body, wary of how injured she is.  
"Thank you," she whispered into Sams ears.  
"Anything for a person who makes Jensen this happy," he whispered back.  
Sam pulled away and smiled at her, "I'll fetch us some drinks from the vending machine, mates," he said, before walking out and shutting the door.

Jennifer looked at Jensen, Jensen looked back. Jennifers heart beat quickened when he smiled.  
"Come get your hug now," Jennifer smiled.  
"Yay!"  
Jennifer hugged Jensen and couldn't help but bury her head into his neck; His odor very addicting; man perfume, cinnamon and coffee.  
"Thank you for everything you've done for me today," she mumbled into his shoulder, causing Jensen to get goosebumps all over.  
"Anytime for a person like you," he said, pulling away slowly.  
Jennifer pulled Jensens face towards her, tilted her head and kissed his cheek, "That was an extra," she whispered into his ear before releasing his face and ruffling his hair.

Jensen couldn't help the goofy grin he had on his face as he dropped into his chair. Sam entered the room with a bag filled with 3 beers and 3 bottles of water. Sam handed the bag to Jensen as he went to get the bags with food. Jensen handed out the water and Sam handed out each one of them a bag filled with greasy unhealthy food. Sam sat back down and the started eating. They ate in a comfortable silence and threw their trash in the bin next to Jennifers bed.

"The Grande Finale," Sam said after getting a beer for his self and gave the rest to the other, "Let's pop these babies open,"  
Each one of them popped their lids open, " _To Jennifer_ ," Jensen exclaimed, raising his beer into the air.  
" ** _To Jennifer_** ," both men called out, all of them raised their beers and clinked the bottles.  
Jensen smiled at Jennifer, who smiled back allowing a tear of pure appreciation slip out her right eye as they drank in her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes after finishing their drink and talking about general things, someone knocked on the door. A doctor entered the room dragging a slim, long and cold metallic trolley carrying his equipment.  
"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Dr. Greenwood and I'm going to be the one who's going to do your checkups," the doctor said, smiling encouragingly at Jennifer.  
"Hello," Jennifer greeted, smiling genuinely.  
"Would you gentlemen please wait for a few minutes?" Dr. Greenwood requested.

Sam walked out, winking at Jennifer with Jensen following him who smiled at Jennifer and gave her and encouraging thumbs-up before shutting the door behind him.

Dr. Greenwood checked her temperature and examined her neck before tending to her head wound.  
"Ah, the ointment is working its magic," the doctor observed smiling, "Just have to clean the wound, apply the ointment again and replace the bandage".  
He cleaned her wound with an alcohol pad, earning a wince from Jennifer. Then he patted some of the ointment using a cotton cloth, relieving Jennifer from the pain and finally places a new bandage on her head.  
"Seems like you won't need those tubes anymore, sweetheart," the doctor stated as he started to take out the IV tubes connected to the blood bag.  
He then started to touch each rib, Jennifer yelped in pain when he touched her right side just a few ribs above the diaphragm. He nodded in anticipation, selecting a blue packet from the trolley, shaking it then places it right above the injured rib. Relief washes over Jennifers face as the cool feeling from the packet merged into the hot searing pain in her broken rib.  
"You cracked your rib just a tad bit. You would feel the pain but not very often," he informed, "Just when you touch it or move around a little bit too much from your ribs liking".  
"Okay, thanks," Jennifer breathed out, giving the doctor an appreciative smile.  
"Seems like you are a 100% finem just have to take your pills. We'll do the final checkup in half an hour, if your state remains the same you will get discharged".  
"Thank you, doc," Jennifer repeated. The doctor nods at Jennifer then walks out with his equipment.

Sam and Jensen entered. Jensen sits next to Jennifer with a worried look on his face, "I heard you from outside, I would've came in but he said we should stay outside. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah it's just my broken rib," she said motioning to the cold packet that's placed on top of her petite upper body.  
"Any good news, babe?" Sam asked, scoring a "1000% done" expression from Jensen.  
"I'm 100% fine, we'll do one more checkup in half an hour; if my condition will remain stable I get to be discharged," Jennifer announced excitedly.  
"That's great!" Jensen encouraged.  
"Not that we didn't know you'd be discharged today, anyway," Sam joked, getting a glare from Jensen.

"Go shower while waiting, we won't watch you," Sam said, winking at Jennifer.  
"I swear you make another sexual joke I will sexually harass you with my eyes," Jensen threatened.  
"Oh baby no," Sam mocked covering his face with an arm, "You got sexy eyes, who said you're not sexually harassing me right now?"  
"I should just shower…" Jennifer announced awkwardly.

Jennifer got up with a bit of difficulty, Jensen was by her side and helped walk her to the bathroom. Sam brought all the things she'd need to shower then got out. Leaving Jennifer and Jensen alone in the bathroom.  
"Are you umm…" Jensen hesitated rubbing his neck and looking at Jennifer, "You alright, alone?" he asked.  
"Yeah, thank you," Jennifer replied.  
"Anytime, call me or Sam if you need help with anything". Jennifer nodded and Jensen walked out of the bathroom.

She slipped out of the hospital gown, removed any extra garment with the bandages and turned on the shower, she walks under the shower head and the warm water trickles down her hair and skin swiftly. She sighs in relief then drowns herself into the warm feeling as she scrubbed her body clean off all the blood, muck and tree moss. 10 minutes after she finished scrubbing everything out of her body. She then washes her wet untangled hair, wincing every once in a while when the soap and water mixture collide with her wound. Once she was done washing her hair she did a final full body scrub before turning the shower faucet off.

She walked out of the shower, grabbed a towel then she dried her body and hair. She wore the outfit, surprised it fit her structure perfectly, hugging her in all the right places and showing her delicate curves. She walks to the sink then blow-dries her hair with a built-in blow drier. She styled her hair into her signature high ponytail, she washed her face and finally brushed, flossed and mouth washed her teeth before exiting the bathroom finally feeling fresh and new.

The men notice her return, Sam smiled at Jennifer. Jensen can't take his eyes off Jennifer, his expression pure awe. _She can rock a simple outfit like a model._ Jennifer walked to the table next to her bed and patted some of the ointment on her wound before placing a bandage above it.  
A knock on the door interrupted their silence, the men walked out as the doctor repeated the checkup on Jennifer minus the bandage.  
"Seems like everything is still the same but you need to allow the wound to dry naturally, other than that nothing is different, other than how you look," the doctor announced after writing on his checkboard, "You look fabulous," he stated, winking at her.  
"Thank you, doc," Jennifer said smiling. _WHY THE FUCK?!  
_ "You can tell your boyfriend to discharge you".  
"Umm..." Jennifer hesitated, "We're not together but umm…Okay".

Jennifer packed her ripped clothes and shoes then wore her new shoes. The doctor led Jennifer out of her hospital room and into the hallway.

"Here you go, man," Jensen said, handing Sam a couple hundred bucks.  
Sam hugged Jensen, "She's beautiful," he whispered, "Inside and out, come on man!" He pulled away and they marched towards the lobby to sign the discharging papers.  
"Let the time pass, it's only been a few hours that wouldn't be wise. Besides I don't know the first thing about her, for example her favourite colour," Jensen replied.  
"SO YOU DO LIKE HER!" Sam whisper-yelled, shocked.  
"As a friend for now. As a companion…" Jensen thought, "I'll decide as the time takes its toll".

They reach the lobby, "Can I sign the discharge papers for Jennifer Mathers?" Jensen requested politely to the mean looking receptionist.  
She handed him a paper and a pen. Jensen filled in the information just as Jennifer and the doctor have reached the lobby, Jennifer carrying her luggage. Jensen handed the paper back to the receptionist smiling, "Thank you". The receptionist nodded, expressionless. _Bitch._ Jensen rushed to Jennifers side to take her luggage.  
"It's okay, I'll take it," Jensen began, hands stretched out, "at least let me take them to the car," pleading Jennifer with his eyes.  
"Oh alright," Jennifer exasperated handing him the bag.

Before Jensen passed Sam, Sam stopped Jensen with a long arm.  
"Let me take them to the car, you stay with her," Sam muttered.  
"I wanna be a gentleman".  
"Oh yeah sure, do you even know where the car is, bro?"  
"Oh… Right"  
Jensen reluctantly gave Sam the luggage then went back to Jennifers side. Jennifer arched an eyebrow at Jensen.  
"I don't know where Sam parked the car," Jensen replied, staring at the ground. Jennifer giggled, shaking her head.

They walked to the exit, sat on a bench and waited patiently for Sam to appear. Jensen remembered he still had Jennifers phone.  
"Oh, here's your phone and music thing," Jensen bubbled, handing her the gadgets.  
Jennifers phone vibrates in a different rhythm than a phone call, indicating she got a text. _Jjjjjjjj! Katherine, Clary and I are back from Paris with Tom, Jason and Hendrix. – Soph._  
Jennifer gasped, "Finally!" she exclaimed she said standing up from her position, Jensen followed her lead. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Jensen's neck.  
Jensen laughed, "What's going on?" he asked, snaking his arms around her waist.  
"My friends are back from Paris," she mumbled as she buried her head into his neck. Jensen held her close to his body so the heat can radiate evenly.  
"Awesome!"  
"I want you to meet them so badly," she whispered.  
"I don't think that's a-"  
"It's the perfect idea! Come on, Jensen!" Jennifer whined.  
"Alright fine," Jensen answered, giving in to her offer.  
They pulled away from each other and sat back down, a black car parks in front of them. Sam is sitting on the driver seat, honking the living hell out of the car.

Jensen helped Jennifer into the backseat. Once she got settled, she rested her head on the window, wincing when the cold glass touched her open wound.  
"So where'd you live?" Sam inquired.  
"In a big house I constructed and designed with my friends," Jennifer answered, exhausted.  
"Uh-huh a house. I thought you would live in a freaking jungle," Sam gawked sarcastically, "It's as if there aren't a thousand houses in town, you live in every one of them".  
"Golden Orchard, 3rd Street. Second modern looking house to your right," she mumbled, her voice trailing off.

Soon they heard her soft snores, Jensen chuckled as he got into the passenger seat. Sam smiled at his friend, knowing it won't be long before he falls for Jennifer. Sam starts driving, turns on his tunes in low volume. They sat in comfortable silence.

They finally turned up to the house Jennifer had briefly described. Sam looked at it his mouth agape and parked in front of the lawn. The house was a series of rectangles constructed of steel and glass. It was unapologetically modern as Jennifer had described. Every line was clean and straight, the color scheme brown and silver. The windows were large to let in maximum light, showing the interior of the house. The windows were covered in off-white curtains, protecting whatever a stranger might want to see. It stood amidst the manicures lawn as if beamed there rather than constructed. Spotlights around the house were shining brighter than the stars above giving the house a heavenly effect. A big amount of nature surrounded the house with a medium sized swimming pool, shining with waves of clear blue. A garage was shut by an automatic white door. Two cars were parked outside; a shining black Chevrolet and a silver metallic BMW M6 Gran Coupé. The roof was flat and there was no visible chimney. The front door was metallic and opened with both a key pad and biometric scanner. In front of the front porch, was a small There were balconies It looked about to be 3 storeys high and it took up a large amount of space. The scenery on the right side of the house was incredible; a golden colored beach was there surrounded by a few small tables with foldable chairs on a corner and 7 beach chairs with unopened umbrellas. The slothful sea covered in gently rippling waves of grey and royal blue, rivers of the pulsing light saturated the sea with gold. The sky was like a curtain of silk, absorbing the seas radiating colors.

"Jennifer and her friends must be freaking rich to own a place like this," Sam breathed out.  
"True," Jensen mumbled. Sam took this moment as an opportunity to ask Jensen a question he's been keeping in for a while.  
"So how'd you find her?"  
"I don't know. I was just walking down the street and felt some weird type of connection when I was next to the park she was at," he paused, "I walked towards that place as the feeling inside me got extremely irritating, then I heard a girl sobbing so I walked faster and as I took every step forward, the connection got stronger and stronger as if it was pulling my heart towards it," he shook his head, "That's when I found her, crying, listening to her music next to a beautiful pond. Then she looked at me and I knew she was different," he finished quietly.  
Sam smiled, "So the 'Wi-Fi Connection Virus' got into ya, huh?"  
Jensen chuckled, "Maybe"

Neither men had the courage to wake Jennifer from her slumber as she looked so peaceful and relaxed for the first time today.  
"You going to wake her up any time soon?" Sam asked as Jensen continued to look at her youthful face, reminiscing how beautiful Jennifer really was not only in the inside but also when her features are relaxed and softened up.  
Today was a hard day for Jennifer and he couldn't bear the thought of waking her up.  
"No, I'll carry her inside instead. She needs the rest," he said, thinking he wouldn't be able to see her blue eyes once more for tonight.

He sighed and got out of the car, walking up to Jennifers side and slowly opened the door. He stared at her fragile state in awe. _She's so beautiful._ He felt his heart thunder in his chest as he placed an arm on the back of her knees and the other on her back. He gently pulled her out of her car seat and positioned her properly into his arms. She twitched a bit, making Jensen curse under his breathe. Much to Jensen's relief, Jennifer didn't open her eyes instead she snuggled closer to Jensen's body and sighed.  
Sam chuckled at Jensen's priceless face, "I'll bring her luggage. Meet you in a few".  
Jensen nodded then walked towards the house, his heart still hammering painfully at his chest. Once he reached the front door, he rang the bell. As he waited for someone to open the door he took the time to notice every little detail on Jennifers; her dimples, etched deep into her cheeks, the small wrinkles that appeared next to her eyes as she smiled in her sleep, her small hands, with delicate artistic fingers and almond nails and her flushed cheeks giving her an almost too perfect complexion for a normal girl. He couldn't help but wonder why did she suffer this much?

"About time, bitch," he heard a female voice grumble and small footsteps coming towards the locked door.  
The door unlocked and a tall woman stood with a lean body; wearing grey shorts on her long legs and a blue tank top. The woman's face was delicately structured her soft blonde curls surrounding it, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes the shade of mahogany brown. She looked at Jensen suspiciously. Jensen cursed under his breathe again not knowing he'd have to meet her friends this way.  
"Who are you?" the woman asked, standing up straighter as she saw Jennifer in his arms, "Why is Jennifer all scarred?"  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but can I just take her to her bed and I'll explain everything to you? My friend is coming in a few to bring Jennifer's stuff," he said tiredly.  
"Alright, fourth room to your left on the second floor," she mumbled, still eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Thank you," he replied, the woman moved back and pulled the door a bit more to allow Jensen to pass through. He walked inside and can't believe his eyes, as he walked on polished wood floors towards a white graceful banister that curved up toward a soaring second floor gallery. The first floor was what seemed to be the main area; with a modern kitchen, a dining table, many comfy couches and a brown coffee table. He walked up the stairs, the walls were covered in pictures of many girls, Jennifer included.  
He continued his journey up to the top of the stairs then walked down the long hallway, to Jennifers bedroom.

He slowly opened the door and walked into a black and white wallpapered bedroom, a small chandelier hanging at the ceiling of the room and the big window was covered with a black curtain. In the middle of the room stayed a white queen sized bed, covered in green and black sheets, with many white and black pillows around. Next to one side of her bed stood a nightstand which had a small black, laced lamp next to a stack of books and a small picture frame. On the left side of the room stood a tall bookshelf from the ceiling to the floor, filled with all the newest books in stores. The wallpapers were covered in drawings, posters of Supernatural **_*too many_** *, Shadow hunters, Arrow with many DC Comics Superheroes and pictures of Jennifer, her friends and family. A desk stayed alone at a corner, filled with all Jennifers equipment; computer and other stationery objects. In between the library and desk was a flat smart TV screen. There was a door which must've been a built-in cupboard. Underneath Jennifers bed was a circular green and black rug. On the other side of her bed were three bean bag chairs; blue, green and black. The room all-in-all was neat and placed together nicely.

Jensen walked towards her bed, pulled off the sheets and unwillingly laid Jennifer into her bed. He covered her with the bedsheets, he stepped back a little. He leaned closer to Jennifer, looking at her features once more and swept away a strand of hair. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her forehead, feeling a pleasurable tingly sensation remaining on his lips. He pulled away turning his body and looking up to see Sam standing at the door frame, smiling.  
"Don't you fucking dare, Chewbacca," Jensen threatened.  
"Hot woman shooting daggers at me the whole time," he mumbled, moving forward to put Jennifers stuff on the green bean bag chair.  
"I know," Jensen replied.  
The men walked out of her room and Jensen turned off the lights after turning on her lamp. Jensen took one last look at Jennifers peaceful face before shutting the door behind him. Both Sam and Jensen walk down the hallway, down the stairs and into the living room where the blonde woman and three other women sat huddled together at one of the leathery couches.

The other three women were all of similar height and wore the same warry expression as the blonde woman; one woman had beautiful tan brown skin and her hair were in poufy curls all over her head, she had radiating emerald green eyes and freckles sprinkled around her well-structured face, she wore a similar outfit to the blonde woman. Another girl was fairly thin, her face was small but she had defined cheekbones her eyes were a light shade of blue-grey, her hair was brown with a blond ombre, she styled it into a messy bun and she wore a white hoodie and black sweatpants. The last girl looked like she was the oldest of the group, her skin sun-kissed and wrinkles around her eyes showed age, her face was structured squarely, her cheekbones broad and wide, her eyes honey-colored and her lips pink and full, her hair that was jet black was in a high-ponytail and she wore a green V-neck and white shorts.

"Care to introduce yourself?" asked the blonde woman, gesturing the men to take a seat.  
Sam and Jensen sat on the couch opposite to the four women.  
"I'm Jensen and this is Sam," Jensen replied politely stretching out his hand and shaking each girls hand, Sam doing the same.  
"I'm Katherine," the blonde woman stated.  
"Genevieve," the curly haired woman followed.  
"Sophie," the thin girl called out.  
"And I'm Clary," said the oldest one out of the whole group.  
"Christine and Eden are out to buy some stuff, we're having a girls' night out," Katherine implied, "So what happened to Jen she looks awful"

Jensen explained all that happened, Katherine's face hardened when Jensen mentioned Roberts comments. Once he was done, Katherine nodded.  
"So you two were gonna go on a date?" Genevieve asked, smirking.  
"No… No! We just met earlier and I wants her to let out those emotions so I offered to take her for coffee, she said she'd pay to thank me," Jensen denied, his neck started to heat up and his cheeks were flushed vermillion.  
"Then Robert interfered and ruined everything. Making her go ape nuts and Godzilla took over her entire body. Alright," Clary continued, smiling at Jensen's reaction.

They hear small footsteps coming down the stairs and a smell female yelp Jensen recognized as Jennifers escapes before they heard a small thud. Jensen ran up the stairs and found Jennifer lying on the fourth step of the stairs holding her side, wincing. _Holy shit, this woman._  
"Hey Jenny," he said, helping her up careful not to touch her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she held onto his arms, "You alright?"  
"I'm hungry," she mumbled.  
Jensen chuckled, "Okay, let me take you to the sofa," she nodded.  
They walked down the stairs slowly then strutted towards the living room where everyone sat quietly, smiling at the two.  
"Jenny, Guess who's here," Jensen whispered making Jennifer blush and look up.  
"JENNIFER YOU FATASS HOE!" Katherine exclaimed running to Jennifer, pulling her away from Jensen and hugging her tightly, "I missed you so fucking much,"  
"Oh my chuck! I missed you too," Jennifer muttered, "careful on my rib,"  
"Oh okay. Hunk alert, wait no hunks alert." Katherine whispered, pulling away and winked at Jennifer.  
"I know, I know. Soph, C, Genevieve come over here for God's sake!"

The other girls took their turn in embracing Jennifer, "Where are Christine and Eden?" Jennifer asked as she sat in between Sam and Jensen. The other girls took their seat opposite to them.  
"You ass, today is our girls night out although the three of us just came back," Clary informed, laughing, "They went to get the food and all the other shit we need for tonight,"  
"Awesome! What are we watching?"  
"The notebook and Ted 2," Katherine replied.  
"The notebook, cool…." Jennifer trailed off, her face expression priceless.  
The girls laugh, "Oh come on, it's gonna be fun, trust me I watched it a thousand times and I still like it," Sophie admitted.  
"Aha, okay. I'll enjoy watching two desperate lovers and you 6 crying your eyes out for nothing?"  
"Lighten up bitch, you need a bit of romance in your life anyway," Genevieve stated.  
"Fuck off, you got all the romance you need hoes," Jennifer spat back, smirking.  
Sam and Jensen smile throughout their conversation.  
"Uh-huh," Katherine agrees, wiggling her eyebrows at Jennifer.  
Jennifer gave Katherine a disgusted expression then wiggled her eyebrows back and winked at Katherine. Jensen laughed at how adorable she looked while doing that. Sam snapped his fingers in front of Jensen's face.

"What?" Jensen whined.  
"Bro we gotta leave now,"  
"Oh yeah right. Alright guys, I will come by tomorrow if I can," Jensen said, standing up and stretched out his body.  
"You're welcome at any time," Katherine offered.

Jennifer stood up and hugged Jensen, "If you need anything, and I mean _anything._ Don't hesitate to call me and talk your heart out _,"_ he whispered into her ear _, "Promise?"_  
"Promise and thank you,"  
"It was nothing, I'd do it again if I can," Jensen admitted, pulling away.  
Sam hugged Jennifer, "You keep on being awesome and I will buy you an unlimited amount of cookies," Sam said.  
Jennifer chuckled, "Sure, thank you.  
"You earned it," Sam replied then winked at Jennifer before they both headed out the door and Jensen waved at everyone.  
"See you guys later," Jensen said before he shut the door.  
They heard the car's engine trailing away, Jennifer sat down and sighed smiling to herself.

"Oh my freaking God Jennifer! DETAILS NOW!" Katherine exclaimed, sitting next to Jennifer.  
At that moment, Christine and Eden entered the house.  
"I saw two hot guys exiting from our house and driving a black car," Christine stated.  
"One long haired and the other short haired?" Genevieve asked.  
"Yeah," Eden replied.  
"Sex atomic bomb and short haired dick machine plus myself, we don't know how better things can get," Christine said after placing the bags on the dining table.  
"Really Christine…" Clary mumbled, disgusted. Christine and Eden sat next to Jennifer.  
"I would totally fuck them dry, don't underestimate my capabilities. Just sayin'" Christine admitted boldly.  
"CHRIS-FUCKING-TINE" Genevieve shouted.  
"Okay, okay chill you innocent bitches,"  
"Slut," Jennifer said sticking out her tongue.  
Christine finally took the time to look at Jennifer, "What happened to your ugly ass face, you look like you went to jail, they took you to the wrong gender cell and got the awesome soap on the floor treatment," Christine observed.

Jennifer explained everything that happened to the girls and they listened quietly. Katherine notes the extra information on Robert. When Jennifer was done she sighed.  
"Wow," Christine says, raising her eyebrows, "Two hunks, one day? I'm impressed"  
"MOVIE TIME!" Sophie exclaimed before Christine says more bullshit.

Katherine and Clary get the food ready while Sophie and Genevieve go up to the movie room and set everything up to the way everyone liked it. Everyone goes upstairs to the cinema room and take their places on their sleeping bags, they snuggle next to each other and they start watching the movie.  
Sophie and Katherine cried at some scenes while others just sniffled. Jennifer expressionless as thought about how desperate the guy seemed. Then they watched Ted 2 which changed everyone's sappy mode into a happy one as they laughed at the jokes the bear said during the movie. Jennifer slept near the ending of the movie as well as all the others except Katherine who sent a text to someone, _I need your address now, baby._ A few seconds later she got a text with an address to the person who she had to meet.  
She walked slowly out of the room, Jennifer stirred in her sleep and saw as Katherine walked out of the room but didn't follow her, thinking that she probably went to the bathroom. Jennifer tried to go back to sleep but her head started to hurt as if someone is hammering a nail into it.

Jennifer got up with difficulty, as black spots started to fill her vision and walked as fast as she could to the farthest bathroom in the house. The pain subsided for a few seconds before hitting her again with a wave of nausea. She was a few steps away from the bathroom door, she tried to reach there as quietly as possible so she wouldn't interrupt her friends slumber.  
Finally, she got up to the door, turned the knob and entered the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her, she needed to hold onto something so she walked toward the sink. She gripped onto the sink and looked at the mirror; her face was trickling with small water beads of sweat, her skin was pale, her eyes wide and red and her head wound looked worse than earlier; mahogany ointment and crimson blood mixing together isn't the prettiest sight out there. The pain in her head intensified and she couldn't help but shout in pain, she looked back at the mirror and the images she saw in the mirror started to change slowly to form a new picture. It was definitely something she never in her life expected to see.

 _Jensen was tied up to a bed with metal cuffs, only wearing his boxers. This Jensen looked younger than the Jensen she met today, his eyes didn't have the age she saw this afternoon and his stubble looked cleaner than the stubble he has today. A blonde woman with a fairly sexy body comes into the room only in a lacey black lingerie, smiling seductively at Jensen. Jensen on the other hand had a look of pure terror and tears were in his eyes, his breathing pattern uneven.  
_ "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jennifer screamed but it seemed like neither Jensen nor the blonde woman heard her, she kept on screaming but nothing happened.  
 _Jennifer just stood there, her heart pounding scared for Jensen. The woman pushed Jensen down and kissed him full on the lips. Jensen tried to push her away by raising his middle as his feet were also tied to the bed. The woman pulled away and smiled._ Jennifer couldn't help but feel jealous of the woman, knowing she was nothing compared to her.  
 _"You're such a naughty boy," she purred as she got a key out of her bra, turning around her legs on either side of Jensen and uncuffed Jensen's feet, bending down gracefully so he can see her rear. Jensen shut his eyes tightly; tears streamed down his face. She turned back to face him, he opened his eyes but regretted it as she unclasped her bra, revealing her bulging breasts. Jensen shut his eyes once again as the woman continued uncuffing him.  
_ Jennifer sat in the corner and watched helplessly, her chest aching at how much pain Jensen must be going through. _  
Once Jensen was fully untied, he pushed the woman away gently who just giggled and pushed him back down and started to kiss him down his neck to his chest and continued going lower. Jensen's face hardened.  
"Enough," he barked, pushing the woman again with a bit more force. Much to Jennifers relief the woman didn't try to push Jensen back onto the bed, she also noticed that Jensen's voice here was a bit higher than his voice now.  
Jensen got up from the bed, wore his clothes and headed for the door. The woman eyed him with suspicion, covering her breasts.  
"It's over, Michelle," Jensen said quietly, a tear slipped out of his left eye and rolled down his cheek.  
He stepped out of the sex dungeon he was in. _Jennifer followed him as the scene changed. __

 _They were outside. Jensen was marching down the sidewalk, his head down his facial expression softened and unbearably sad. A pool of tears were threatening to rain down on his face. Jensen pulled out his phone and dialed the first person he could think of. The person answered on the third ring.  
"Sammy," Jensen whispered his voice cracking.  
"What's wrong?" Jennifer heard Sam's younger sleepy voice.  
Jensen sat on a nearby bench, trying to catch his breath.  
"Jensen, what's wrong?"  
Jensen let out a pained sob; Jennifers heart broke into pieces at that sound.  
"I'm done, man," Jensen breathed out, "Jessica tried to be extremely intimate with me and now Michelle treats me like Mr. Grey in her bedroom or should I say her fucking sex dungeon" he said, tears streaming down his face, "I thought she'd be different, Sammy. I really did, turns out she's worse"  
"Damn… Okay. Where are you? You shouldn't walk alone, not in your state," Sam told Jensen.  
"I'm in Walter Street, meet me at the café," Jensen mumbled.  
"Okay just wait for me and don't you fucking do anything stupid," Sam hung up on Jensen. _Jennifer let out a tear as she looked at Jensen's hopeless face staring up at the starry sky, his green eyes pale with sadness, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips in a straight line.

The scene changes again causing Jennifers head to spin for a moment. _Jensen is in the cafés bathroom, washing his face. The door opened and Sam entered, he also looked younger and his hair was shorter. Jensen smiled sadly at Sam from the mirror.  
"I ordered some coffee, we'll go as soon as it is ready," Sam informed Jensen quietly.  
"Thank you, Sammy,"  
"One thing Jensen, don't give up on love just yet. You were just unlucky to find hookers both times but it doesn't mean it'll be the same with the third or maybe fourth woman,"  
"There won't be a third or fourth woman, Sammy," Jensen muttered.  
"We'll see" Sam mumbled then walked out of the bathroom leaving Jensen behind.  
Jensen's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened, "The third woman better be worth my heart"._

The vision ends and Jennifer is on the bathroom floor gasping for air. Jennifers chest ached from how pained and hopeless Jensen looked during that vision she clutched at her chest to help subside the ever growing pain as her head pounding subsided. Jennifers body ached when she stood up and sweat trickled down her head.  
She forgot to lock the door and saw Clary standing in the door frame, her face frightened.  
"I need my phone, immediately," Jennifer got out in between heaves of breaths.  
Clary ran out and came back seconds later with Jennifers phone and she lent the phone to Jennifer.

Jennifer dialed Sam's number, _1 ring… 2 rings… 3 rings… 4 rings… 5 rings… 6 r-  
_ "Hello, who'd be calling at fucking 4am?" Jennifer heard a sleepy Sam answer.  
"Hey Sam it's Jennifer,"  
"Hey, what's wrong? Your breathing sounds forced,"  
"Nothing important but I have a question,"  
"Shoot right away"  
"Did Jensen do anything stupid after the second girl violated him?"  
"How do you- Oh he probably told you,"  
"Yes he did. Did he do anything beyond the limits of sanity?"  
It took Sam a moment to reply, "He was heartbroken and confused for a year and a half. He did many stupid things; harm his self, got drunk every day, ate like a mouse, etc." Sam inquired, "Why are you asking?"  
Jennifer ignored his question, "Oh God, okay," she mumbled, tearing up, "Is he fine now or…"  
"He's healing, he quitted most of his bad habits except drinking. He was drunk the day before yesterday,"  
"Alright, thanks," Jennifer said, "I'm sorry if I bothered you in your sleep,"  
"Nah, it's a pleasure. You care about him, don't you?"  
"You can say that,"  
"Wait until he gives you the sign and you can be his,"  
"What sign?"  
"Oh you'll know when the time comes. One more tip, don't do _anything_ he's not ready for," Sam said his tone final.  
"Alright, thanks again, Sam," Jennifer replied.  
"Anytime, sweetheart," Sam hung up on her.

Jennifer looked up at Clary who was eyeing Jennifer suspiciously, "What was that all about?"  
"Nothing"  
"Uh-huh 'nothing'. I'll let you go this time but next time I see you like this you are spilling your insides onto a platter. Now come on, let's go"  
Clary helped Jennifer up and walked her to her bedroom. Then she helped Jennifer into bed. Soon Jennifer drifted back to her slumber.

Katherine knocks on his door and it opened in a few seconds. Just as she entered, she got slammed into the door and his soft lips crushed her ever so gently. He pulled away, his blue eyes sparkling at her lovingly.  
"Robert," Katherine smiled.  
"Katty," Robert mumbled, still dazed.  
Robert locked the door, intertwined his fingers with Katherine's and led her to his bedroom.  
As soon as they entered his room Katherine wrapped her arms around Roberts neck, her eyes zooming from his eyes to his lips and back. Robert grabbed her hips and gently pulled their bodies together, and she bit her lip eagerly. There was heat between them, radiating, making them glow. The urge to kiss Robert got very intense and she pressed her lips to his.  
For a moment Roberts brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame his entire body, making him pull Katherine closer. The sweat on his brow cooled; the hairs on his skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. Katherine's arms squeezed his head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through the back of his hair while Roberts explored her godly curves and thighs.  
"Not today, baby," Katherine smiled. Robert whined shamelessly.  
"We can cuddle all night long and kiss but no second base," Katherine said, pouting at Robert.  
"Alright, fine," Robert said, smiling. He pecked Katherine on the lips before snaking his arms around her waist and leading her to his bed, she removed her coat and took off her shoes. Robert took them from her hand and placed them on his big chair.  
Robert pulled the sheets away from the bed and gestured for Katherine to take control. Katherine laid down on his bed and patted to the empty side which she left for Robert. Robert climbs into bed then wrapped his arms around Katherine, kissing her forehead.  
"About Jennifer," Katherine started.  
"Katherine, I know what you're gonna say but let me explain myself. Today I was drunk and no one knows how I am when I'm drunk but you. What I did or said or whatever harm I did to my sister was not intentional, I drank my second bottle of whiskey yesterday evening when Jensen called and I couldn't control myself," Robert stated, looking away from Katherine.  
"Robert, I don't blame you. I'm just wondering if you're happy that she found a decent guy to at least be friends with, maybe something better in the future,"  
"Of course I'm happy for her, but being her older brother I will be overprotective, she is my baby sister after all,"  
"Will you protect me too?"  
"Till the day I die," Robert promised, kissing her softly.

She pulled away smiling up at Robert, "You're all I want,"  
"Me too"  
They sat in silence just appreciating each other's presence before Robert interrupted the comfortable silence.  
"I'm happier with you," Katherine pulled Roberts face down towards her face and kissed him passionately.  
Little did they know that a figure was resting in the shadows, slowly and surely planning something big for them. It's how they say: Be careful what you wish for.


	4. Chapter 4

As the months passed by, everybody's relationships grew stronger. Roberts feelings for Katherine was obviously undeniable love. Katherine always visited him some days as they kept their relationship a secret from everybody. Robert and Jennifer are getting on better terms slowly, but it's completely awkward when the two were alone.

Jensen was sure he liked Jennifer as more than a friend, as he visited her almost on a daily basis. On the days in which he wasn't with her, he felt as if he's empty inside but he talked to her on the phone or skyped her. Jennifer doesn't sense anything but she knows inside that she likes Jensen more and more by the day.  
Sam was getting laid every few days or so and had a hell of a lot of fun with his life by pranking everyone but he was still by Jennifer and Jensens side when they needed him.  
Jennifers scars and broken rib have healed although the only thing that remained from that accident were those weird visions. They come on every Tuesday of every week at 3am sharp and she gets to see a little more of what happened to Jensen afterwards. She saw him getting super drunk on daily basis, self-harming on purpose and laughing when he's done. She also saw him have several mental break downs. She always woke up before anyone on Tuesday with a tear-stained face and a clenched heart. She never mentioned her visions to anybody but she knows what she is seeing is only the truth.

It was a Sunday morning when Clary walked into the kitchen thinking of preparing breakfast for the lot. She strolled around the countertop and suddenly stumbled on something on the floor. She looked down to see a pool of blood and a sphynx cat was lying on its back, limp and cold with a slit throat. There was a tiny barely readable message etched onto the poor creatures' stomach, " _New one coming, Jen_ ". Clary tried to maintain her emotions as an overwhelming wave of terror filled her veins, her legs started to lose balance again and her eyes were watering. She had no other choice but to wake Jennifer and ask her to explain this.  
Clary ran up the stairs, away from the dead cat and stumbled her way to Jennifers room. Jennifer was sprawled on her bed like a baby orangutan with a book covering her head, her bed hair decorating the sheets and her phone beside her limp hand. Clary stared at Jennifer pitifully and terrified. _How is Jennifer involved in such a thing?_ She walked slowly towards Jennifer and shook her gently awake.  
Jennifers head shot up, "W-what?", she mumbled groggily.  
"Jennifer get up, it's urgent," Clary managed to say. Jennifer put her head down on the bed.  
"Hmm... It can wait 5 more minutes, Claaare," Jennifer moaned into the sheets.  
"There's a dead cat with a message on its stomach for you, I suppose it can't wait for another 5 minutes Jennifer," Clary muttered angrily her emotions getting the best of her.  
"A dead what?!" Jennifer exclaimed, her body shot up from her bed and she tried her best to stand but almost fell her face shocked and rosy, "Message for me? What the fuck?"  
"You heard it right. Come on."

Clary pulled Jennifer by the arm down to the kitchen and showed her the lifeless body of the cat. Jennifers eyes widened as she realised what the message meant.  
"Oh no, no no no no no no no. No!" Jennifer muttered, her hand on her forehead.  
Jennifer started pacing around the kitchen, her eyes tearing up. She knew that she'll be getting a completely new vision on Tuesday but why did she have to get the message in a rough manner, the poor cat was probably a happy cat walking around the street searching for a rat to catch and some person or thing, probably the one who is sending her those visions, killed the cat just to tell her this. _There could've been another way._  
"Jen? What's wrong?" Clary questioned.  
"Nothing, I'll go bury the cat," Jennifer mumbled, she got an idea. Jennifer started laughing.  
"What? What are you laughing at?"  
"Oh its somebody and one of their extreme pranks. I think they were trying to be some paranormal asshole for the night I'll call the cops and inform them," Jennifer lied, she didn't like to lie to her closest friends but in this situation she had no other choice.  
"Oh okay. For a second I thought it was something mega important. But why did they have to kill a cat?" Clary asked suspiciously.  
"Like I said, extreme pranks," Jennifer lied again, guilt washing over her, "I'll be right back".

Jennifer went to her bedroom, a million thoughts swarming over her head as she changed into black jeans, white blouse, maroon trench coat and black ankle boots. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and tied her hair with shaking hands then grabbed two gloves and a black bag from a cupboard. She marched down the stairs and into the kitchen where Clary was cooking, put on the gloves and carried the inert cat with one shaking hand and placed it inside the bag.  
"I'll wash up after you're gone. This is only between us, Jen? Or can I tell the others," Clary said as Jennifer walked to the front door.  
"I'd like it to be between us. I don't want false theories to come from the others. Especially Chrissy," Jennifer stated worriedly, grabbing her set of keys from the key holder next to the door.  
Clary chuckled, "We both don't want to know what she'd say,"  
"Nah none of us do," Jennifer mumbled giving Clary a smile before heading out the door, carrying the heaviest burden of her life since the day she lost everything.

 **-45 minutes later-**

Jennifer walked back into the house, everyone was sitting on the dining table waiting for her. Breakfast was set; two plates of toast, two plates of sausages, a plate with scrambled eggs, two plates stacked with pancakes and a jug of orange juice.  
"Morning everyone," Jennifer exclaimed, smiling at everyone getting a chorus of groggy "good morning's".  
Jennifer removed her trench coat and hung it on the rack behind the door before walking towards her seat on the head of the table.  
As soon as she sat Clary told everyone to dig in, they ate in a very comfortable silence. Clary and Jennifer exchanging glances from time to time.

Once everyone had finished their meal and cleaned up, they walked to the living room and sat.  
"Tomorrow I'm throwing a party," Sophie announced.  
"Awesome! Here?" Jennifer asked.  
"No dumbass, it's going to be at the Diamond Club!" Sophie paused, looking Jennifer in the eye, "But get this, I made a rule when I booked the club for tomorrow." Sophie smirked.  
"What is it?"  
"To enter the party you should have a date, if not then sorry you won't enter," Sophie mumbled shrugging.  
"It's all good with us. It's Jennifer who is the only single bitch here," Christine stated in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"I won't miss a party! I will get a date," Jennifer exclaimed, blushing furious crimson red.  
"Here's a tip. Suck his dick and he'll be yours forever. That's how I got Vince" Christine explained in a daydreaming voice, earning a bunch of negative vibes from the others.

Jennifers phone vibrated in her pocket, "Who can it be?" Genevieve asked in a playful tone.  
It was a text from Jensen, _Meet you at 3?_ Jennifer smiled to herself, her cheeks turning redder. _Sure, where?_ She replied. Seconds later she got a reply, _How about your house? Watch movies?_ She texted back in an instant, _Okay, it's a plan._ She put her phone back in her pocket.  
"I will bet you a box of cookies it was Jensen," Eden declared.  
"Yeah, he's coming to watch movies here at 3," Jennifer admitted still blushing.  
"Ask him out! It's your chance" Eden exclaimed happily, "We know you _like_ him and he obviously likes _you_ ".  
"Stop lying, okay?" Jennifer replied.  
"Oh come on, ask him and if he rejects you he's not worth your time," Genevieve joined.  
"What about Sam?" Jennifer asked.  
"Oh he'll find a girl in a millisecond that sexy highness," Sophie said, "Come to think of it, one of the girls who's coming is single he can go with her. I'll let them meet up later."  
"Okay, awesome" Katherine said," clapping her hands.  
"I sense a good day," Clary pointed out, Jennifer sighed. _Yeah right._

 **-At 3pm-**

Jennifer was sitting on her bed, playing the guitar trying to distract herself from the disturbing message she got. _**New one coming, Jen.**  
How did that thing know my name? How did it send me those visions? What is the use of those visions? Why am I getting them? Who can I tell? It's obvious I should tell someone since that jerk sent it to me in a public manner, well not really but Clary saw it. How long am I going to keep it from everyone?  
_She kept on strumming the guitar, allowing herself to mend with the tunes of the song she made up and try to forget about everything on her mind.

Soon the door opened without a sound and Jensen stood there leaning on the doorframe, watching and listening to the melody of the song. Jennifer noticed it's 10 minutes past 3 from a clock on her right wall. _Where is he?_ She shrugged, then looked at the door and gasped. Jensen smiled at her encouragingly before entering her room.  
She stood up, laying her guitar gently on her royal blue sheets.  
"Hey, Jenny," Jensen greeted, hugging Jennifers petite figure.  
"Hey" Jennifer replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
A few seconds later they pulled away from their embrace and sat on the head board of her bed.

"Sooo… How've you been?" Jennifer asked.  
"I'm good, you?" Jensen questioned, eyeing her faded scars.  
"Splendid," Jennifer replied smiling brightly at him, "What should we watch?"  
"Anything you'd like," Jensen replied before adding, "That song was beautiful, did you make it up or is it one of the classic blues?"  
"I made it up," Jennifer admitted, looking down trying to cover her blush.  
"Say, would you teach me how to play the guitar instead of watching a movie?" Jensen asked.  
"Sure, let's start!" Jennifer exclaimed excitedly.  
Jennifer started teaching Jensen how to hold the guitar, how to adjust his fingers on the strings to make up a few simple chords and how to and where to strum on the guitar.

 **-Hours later-**

"Okay now, Chord D, C and G make up almost every song out there. Whereas Chords E and A can be added to give a small nice touch. Got it?" Jennifer explained.  
"Got it. Can I play now?" Jensen asked. Jennifer nodded wondering what the outcome of that 4-hour lesson would be.  
Jensen smirked at Jennifer before shocking her by strumming and finger picking the strings to a song very familiar to her "Sweet Home Alabama".

"This is for you," He smiled widely before he gave her another surprise.

 _Big wheels keep on turning  
_ _Carry me home to see my kin  
_ _Singing songs about the south-land  
_ _I miss 'ole' 'bamy once again  
_ _And I think it's a sin_

 _Well I heard Mister Young sing about her  
_ _Well I heard ole Neil put her down  
_ _Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
_ _A southern man don't need him around any how_

 _Sweet home Alabama  
_ _Where the skies are so blue  
_ _Sweet home Alabama  
_ _Lord, I'm coming home to you_

 _In Birmingham they love the Gov'nor  
_ _Now we all did what we could do  
_ _Now Watergate does not bother me  
_ _Does your conscience bother you?  
_ _Tell the truth_

 _Sweet home Alabama  
_ _Where the skies are so blue  
_ _Sweet home Alabama  
_ _Lord, I'm coming home to you_

 _Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
_ _And they've been known to pick a song or two  
_ _ **Jenny**_ _they get me off so much  
_ _They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
_ _Now how 'bout you?_

 _Sweet home Alabama  
_ _Where the skies are so blue  
_ _Sweet home Alabama  
_ _ **Jenny**_ _, I'm coming home to you._

He ended with an E string, and smiled at Jennifer who was blushing furiously. They looked at each for a long time before Jennifer looked down. _This is my chance._

"I've been wanting to ask you something," Jennifer said softly, her heart hammering her chest.  
"Yeah anything".  
"So umm..." Jennifer paused as she thought of how to frame the question, "Sophie is throwing a party at the Diamond Club tomorrow night and she made up a rule that the only way to enter is with a umm..." she paused to breathe, her heart beating faster than the Guinness World Record breaker of 200m marathon, her throat on the verge of drying up, "A date. So I was wondering if you'd like to be m-"  
"Yes," Jensen said, his face serious. Jennifer heaved out a sigh of relief, "But on one condition".  
Jennifer tensed as Jensens heart started to beat faster than a race car but he felt reckless. Jensen stood up, Jennifer followed.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Jennifer asked worriedly.  
"You become mine," Jensen said, his eyes changing a shade darker. _I hope she'll say yes, if not this is going to be the biggest failure of my life._ His heart started beating so loudly he thought Jennifer could hear it.  
 _Oh my God. He wants me to be his… This is too good to be true. There are many other girls better than me. Gosh, it's on my hands.  
_ "Yes" Jennifer responded, looking down blushing more than ever.

"Jenny, look at me," Jensen ordered gently.

Jennifers blue eyes met his green eyes. Jensen looks at Jennifer still not believing that she said yes. They sit in silence looking at each other.  
 _Can I kiss her?_ His eyes went down to her smiling full cherry lips. _Why not?_

Jensen walked closer to Jennifer then started to lean forward, his heart beating wildly for the thousandth time today, Jennifer didn't know how but she found herself leaning forward too. When their lips were a millimetre away, Jensen placed a hand on Jennifers chin and looked into her eyes.  
"You're so beautiful," he mumbled before closing the space between them.  
Jensen placed both hands on Jennifers sides grabbing her closer to his body as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, smiling. All their thoughts have gone and their main focus was on each other's lips. Their lips fit like a jigsaw puzzle, it was like Jensen was not only kissing Jennifer but her soul as well. Jennifer moved her hand to his hair and clenched her hand into a fist, scoring a groan from Jensen. Jennifer smiled wider into the kiss. Jensen smiled too. Their lips were a mixture of flavours, coffee, cinnamon and apples. Both thought they were in another world, a world filled with happiness and undeniable desires. Jensen deepened the kiss, he tugged on Jennifers hair and nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Jennifer granted his wish and they fought for dominance. Jensen won and scored a moan from Jennifer. Jennifer played with Jensens hair, not wanting to break the kiss just yet.

Katherine and Genevieve stood on the doorway and looked at them, smiling.  
"I guess he said yes and asked her to be his girlfriend," Genevieve whispered.  
"Possibly," Katherine replied, smiling happily.  
"It has been 9 years since she last dated anyone. I hope he'll keep her happy," Genevieve whispered.  
"Oh he better does, or else he'll go through hell for the rest of his life".

Genevieve and Katherine leaned on opposite sides of the doorway, their eyes brightening at Jennifers achievement.

"DAMN THEY GOT TO SECOND BASE!"

Genevieve and Katherine jumped shocked, gasping. Jensen pulled away smiling at Jennifer, both had dazed looks on their faces.  
"We have an audience," Jensen mumbled, placing a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently before kissing her forehead. He pulled away looking into her ocean blue eyes which were filled with many emotions at once.  
Jensen turned Jennifer and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Aren't you two just so cute! I suppose he said yes?" Christine guessed.  
Jennifer nodded, placing her head on Jensens chest.  
"And you sucked his dick?! GIRL HE IS A KEEPER!" Christine exclaimed.

Jensens eyebrows shot up to the sky, "What?"  
"CHRISTINE! GO TO HELL!" Genevieve and Katherine shouted.  
"I already am," Christine mumbled.  
"I'm really happy for both of you," Genevieve said, running to them and hugging them both.  
"Me too!" Katherine said joining the group hug.  
"I am always left out," Christine mumbled, walking away from her friends.

"So you guys wanted to talk to Jennifer?" Jensen asked after they pulled away from the hug.  
"Yeah but you two need some more time alone," Katherine replied, winking at Jennifer.  
"Nah, I should probably go. I gotta get ready for tomorrow night, it's gonna be a big day" Jensen replied.  
Jennifer pouted, "But Jensen…" she whined.  
"Ah, honey. I'll be back before you know it," Jensen reassured her.  
"Alright you two love elephants, come on," Genevieve said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Jensen murmured as he hugged her. He pulled away a tad bit and kissed her again. Katherine and Genevieve squealed in the background.

Jensen pulled away, walking towards the door then winked at Jennifer before going.

Jennifer sat on her bed, smiling like a goof, her heart fluttering and her stomach full of butterflies. _Is this how it feels to be drugged?_  
"So Jennifer, let's go down to our fellow friends, we have to go and choose with Sophie the things she'll need for the party and you will tell us all the details," Katherine ordered, smiling.  
"Today is a good day," Jennifer said, smiling.

The girls walked down excitedly, holding Jennifers arm and leading her to the car.  
"THEY KISSED!" Genevieve exclaimed once everyone was in the car.  
"Christine said she sucked his dick," Eden mumbled annoyingly.  
"When does Christine not say 'She sucked his dick'?" Katherine asked.  
"DETAILS JENNIFER NOW!" Sophie exclaimed happily.

Jennifer explained all that happened during the ride towards the club. When they reached, the girls got out and each one of them hugged Jennifer.

"We hope he'll make you happy. You know what'll happen if he doesn't" Clary stated.  
"Oh he will never upset me," Jennifer said before they entered the club.

 **-Hours later-**

The girls were finally at home, exhausted.  
"Tomorrow we have to wake up early and go shopping for outfits and makeup," Sophie announced.  
She got a melody of "okay"s. They bid each other good night before going to their respectful rooms.

Jennifer laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling and smiling at what had happened. Her phone vibrated.  
She unlocked the screen and read the message she got.  
 _Goodnight, Jenny. – Jensen.  
Goodnight, Jensen._

Jennifer placed her head on her pillow and slept happily for the first time in almost a decade.

 **-Next Day-**

Jennifer woke up smiling, memories of the night before washing over her memory. She checked her phone, she had a text at 9am from Jensen. _Good morning, sweetheart. Can't wait to see you later. -Jensen._ Jennifer replied quickly, _Good morning, handsome. Me neither!_

It was 11 in the morning. Happily, she got up and got ready for the day. Jennifer walked down towards the kitchen and prepared breakfast for everyone.  
Minutes later, Sophie, Clary, Genevieve, Eden, Katherine and Christine come down to the dining table. Finding Jennifer beaming and singing while getting the table ready for breakfast.

 _Don't blame it on the Sunshine  
Don't blame it on the Moonlight  
Don't blame it on the good times  
Blame it on the boogie._

Everybody ate in comfortable silence, once they finished Jennifer tidied up the place and washed the dishes, telling everyone to go get ready.

 _This magic music grooves me, that dirty rhythm fools me  
_ _The devil's gotten to me through this dance  
_ _I'm full of funky fever, a fire burns inside me  
_ _Boogie's got me in a super trance_

Jennifer goes up to her room and changes into a comfy oversized sweatshirt, yoga pants and vans. She styles her hair into her signature high ponytail. Then she hopped down the stairs to meet the others, set and ready.  
"Let's go!" Jennifer beamed happily.

The others shook their heads, watching Jennifer dancing her way towards her Chevy.  
"This is the first time I see her this happy," Eden said in disbelief.  
"Dido" Katherine mumbled, smiling.  
"Jensen has a spell on her," Christine suggested, laughing.  
Jennifer honks the horn of her car.  
"Let's go, she's impatient. Besides it's almost 3:30," Sophie stated, walking towards the Chevy parked in front of the front porch.  
Everyone sat in the car comfortably, "Jennifer is on drugs," Genevieve announced.  
Jennifer laughed, "Oh I'm not, I'm happy,"

They drove listening to Jennifer's happy playlist and sang alongside Jennifer in the ride. They parked in front of the City Mall, and each of them agreed to go and buy their things separately to finish faster and get ready at around 6.

Jennifer walked to Marks & Spencer to buy some new lingerie. She found a full black strapless lace set and bought along with it a pair of white bras and panties. After buying the first thing she'd wear she went to Mango to buy a coat that caught her eye a few days ago when she went shopping with her cousin. It was a black trench coat that reached her mid-thigh, with silver buttons and a silver belt around the middle. She tried it on in the changing room and it hugged her in every right place. Jennifer marched to the counter and got it along with a shiny grey scarf.  
Afterwards, Jennifer strolled to a huge dress store. She walked to the isle with all the short dresses and looked at each one until she found the one that will suit her body; it was short, a bit higher than her mid-thigh, strapless and hugs every part of the body. It was black, the top part polished black, below the chest area were silver jewels, and the remainder of the dress was black and silver patterns. Jennifer searched for her size and tried it out in the changing room. For the first time, she realised how beautiful she really is. The dress was hugging her perfect lean curves, her long legs were flawless and her chest was exposed in a very peculiar way. This dress was it for her. She changed back to her clothes with the dress in hand and strode towards the counter to buy it.  
Next, she went to Bath & Bodyworks to buy a shower set, Aldo to get some jewellery and hair accessories then she went to Gucci to buy silver 2-inch high heels, stylish oversized circle sunglasses and silver purse and Chanel to buy her perfume. Finally, Jennifer went to Sephora to buy her makeup, she met Katherine, Genevieve and Sophie there. This was her first time buying her own makeup as she always used Katherine's, so she bought her own eyeliner, foundation, mascara, false lashes, lipsticks, blush, bronzer, highlight, eyeshadow, contour kit, translucent powder, eye and face primer, brushes, nail polish and eyelash curler. She also bought a 1 and a half inch curling iron for everyone to use.

At 5:30 on the clock everyone was done with their shopping and headed back out towards the car. Jennifer drove back as fast as she could because she knew she would need a long time to get ready. She passed by a drugstore and got everyone shaving cream, razors, dental floss and mouth wash.  
"We gotta look our finest tonight girls," Jennifer explained as she zapped across the road and in 5 minutes they were in front of their house.

The girls ran inside with their shopping bags and got ready. Jennifer showered and shaved her whole body using her new shower set and the stuff she got from the drugstore. Jennifer hoped out of the shower and moisturised herself using the lotion that was with the shower set then wore her strapless lingerie and dress. As soon as she finished wearing the most important items she washed her face she raced to her room, did her makeup; a silver, dark grey and white smokey eye with a winged eyeliner, flawless, contoured face, she lined her lips with a black lip liner and put on her maroon lipstick, blending them together to get a beautiful black to red gradient effect and false eyelashes. Then curled her hair into loose waves and styled it into a high updo, using silver pins to support it. Jennifer finally polished her nails dark red and did some black dots to match her lipstick. Then she filled her purse full with her essentials; money, wallet, sunglasses _***in case the party continues up to the morning***_ mascara, lipstick and lip liner, phone and headphones.  
Jennifer checked the time, it was 8:55pm their dates would be here in 5 minutes. She wore her heels and sprayed on her perfume. Finally, she took a last look at herself and added a few touches before draping her coat over her shoulder and taking her purse. She checked the time again it was 9, and the doorbell rang.  
"The boys are here!" Sophie called from downstairs.  
"COMING!" Jennifer exclaimed, she walked down the stairs.  
Jennifer set her foot down on the last step and looked up, everyone's mouth was agape.  
"What?" Jennifer gasped, "Is my hair bad? Oh my God, I'll be right back," she started walking up the stairs.  
"Jennifer you look stunning," Katherine breathed out, "I don't know where you found a style like that but girl you rocking that dress!"  
"I would fuck you but I don't have a dick," Christine managed to get out.  
"Honey, you should teach me how to look this flawless," Genevieve exclaimed.  
"Oh. Oh thank you," Jennifer mumbled, blushing.  
"I'm going to bring the guys inside," Sophie announced, smiling.  
"Alright," Clary said, "Come on in, Hendrix, Tom, Sam, Vince, Jason, Aaron, Michael and Jensen".

The men came inside all wearing V-necks or flannel shirts with tight jeans and their hair styled in a peculiar way. Sam came inside with Sophie's friend, Selena, his arm wrapped around her waist.  
The men gaped at all the girls; Sophie was wearing a white dress that is up to mid-thigh, she wore a gold necklace, gold bracelets, platinum white rings and glittery golden high heels, her hair was wavy at the ends and her makeup look was a copper gold themed, her lipstick a nude colour. Her boyfriend Jason looked at her with such awe causing her to blush.  
Genevieve wore a poufy turquoise dress that reached up to the middle of her calves, her hair was tightly curled and styled into a messy bun with strands around her face, her makeup was turquoise and white themed, her lipstick peach coloured, she wore white high heels and she draped a short white fur coat over her shoulders. Her boyfriend Aaron looked at her as if she was a magical creature.  
Christine wore a skin tight black dress that barely touched her knee, enhancing her curves, her hair was silky straight and parted down the middle, her makeup was full on original smokey and her lips dark red, she wore several black jewellery and red high heels. Christine smirked at Vince her boyfriend, who winked at her.  
Katherine wore a blue strapless spaghetti dress that reached just below her knees, her hair was naturally in its original locks but styled in a tight bun, her bangs on her forehead, her makeup was neutral her crimson lips standing out, she wore sky blue flats, green and blue jewellery and she wore a turquoise trench coat on top. Tom her boyfriend, smiled at her encouragingly as she walked towards him.  
Clary wore a red short puffy at the ends dress, her dark hair was in beachy waves and decorated with a red floral hair band, her makeup was a dramatic red and black themed, her lipstick a very dark red shade, her high heels were black in colour, she wore black jewellery. Her boyfriend Hendrix licked his lips, making her blush furiously.  
Finally, Eden was wearing a beige classy dress that stopped right above her thighs, her hair curled and styled into a messy French braid, her makeup a soft theme of peaches and pinks, she wore silver jewellery and black high heels. Her boyfriend Michael, smiled down at her as she approached him.  
Sam noticed Jennifer, "GURL YOU SMOKING HOT TONIGHT!" he shouted his mouth wide and drooling.

Just then all of her friend's boyfriends noticed her and had to take a double take.  
"Jennifer you look stunning, not that Eden doesn't but wow the transformation," Michael complimented.  
"Woman you got some talents with those hands," Vince said, his Italian accent heavy.  
"Leopards and big cats should be afraid of you, so freaking fierce!" Aaron said.  
"Jensen must be a lucky guy," Hendrix said, eyeing Jennifers legs.  
"Wow I've known you for years and you never did such an awesome look," Tom remarked.  
"Bananas are flying everywhere," Jason admitted.  
"Thank you guys… Where's Jensen?" Jennifer asked, blushing.  
"He's outside, nervous as fuck," Sam answered, "You got the sign, huh?" he asked Jennifer when she passed him.  
"Yeah, he told you what happened?" Jennifer asked, Sam nodded, "Go he's probably worrying his ass off,"  
Jennifer chuckled, nervous herself. Jennifer opened the door gently and walked out.

Jensen was facing the beach, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white flannel rolled at the cuffs, with a shirt which wasn't visible to Jennifer, he was wearing a golden Rolex wristwatch and white vans. Jennifer walked silently behind him.  
"Hey," Jennifer announced, her heart beat starting to race.  
"Oh my God!" Jensen jumped.  
Jennifer laughed, Jensen breathing heavily.  
"You do not sneak up on people who are standing alone in front of a beach," Jensen exclaimed looking down at the floor.  
"Nervous much?"  
"Ha-ha very funny,"  
"Don't be, you look great," Jennifer said.  
"Gosh Jenny, I don't care what I look like I resemble a sex God,"  
"Well then if you're a sex God I am a sex Goddess," Jennifer stated.  
"Yeah ri- Woah," Jensen said taking his first look at her, "Y-you are a s-sex Goddess indeed,"  
"Okay…" Jennifer blushed.  
"May I?" Jensen asked, stretching out a hand to her, "I must be a lucky man,"  
"I hope so," Jennifer replied, intertwining her fingers with his.  
Jensen looked down a Jennifer and smiled at her, "I don't wanna ruin your lipstick but you are so kissable at the moment,"  
"I can redo it but your face will get ruined,"  
"Well then I don't care," Jensen mumbled, pressing his lips softly to hers.

"AND HERE IS THE NEW COUPLE!" they heard Sam shouting from behind them, they pulled away smiling at each other. Jensen raised their intertwined hands into the air, earning hoots and whistles from the guys and cheers from the girls.  
"Let's go," Jensen said, gently squeezing Jennifers hand.  
They all went to their separate cars. Hendrix and Clary in Hendrix's white Mercedes, Christine and Vince in Vince's red Audi, Genevieve and Aaron in Aarons blue Volvo, Sam and Selena in Sam's black Volkswagen, Sophie and Jason in Jason's silver Maserati, Katherine and Tom in Toms Cadillac and Jennifer and Jensen in Jensens platinum metallic white Porsche.

An hour later, they all arrive at the Diamond Club. They meet their guests at the entrance, Robert is also in the corner with another girl. At 10:15 the security guard opened the door and everyone entered the big black shiny hall, decorated with black sofas, a long bar with white stools behind it a large cupboard filled with every alcoholic and non-alcoholic drink you can imagine, both sides of the room had a long table which will be used for food later on, a disco ball was rolling around in the middle spreading out rays of white light around the hall and the tiles were patterned in swirls black, silver and white gold.  
"This club looks too good," Jason muttered.  
"You know what else is too good?" Sophie murmured, tracing circles on Jason's chest getting a smirk from him.

Pulling away from Jason's embrace, "Come on the party has started!" Sophie announced.  
Everybody cheered and at once the music started playing and several people and couples started dancing, enjoying the time of their lives.

Jennifer and Jensen walked, hand in hand, to a sofa and lowered themselves into it. Many people who Jennifer knew greeted her and Jensen. In addition, they congratulated them for being a couple and handed them small bags filled with gifts.  
"I'll take those to the car and pass by the bathroom. I'll be right back," Jensen told Jennifer taking the bags from her hands, pecking her forehead then getting up and went on his way to the door.  
Jennifer glided to the bar and plopped down onto a stool to order drinks for both her and Jensen while he was gone.  
"Six shots of tequila and two cups of beer. Thank you," Jennifer told the bartender.  
Jennifer watched everyone dancing. It has been 15 minutes through the party and half of them were already drunk.

"Hey, sweetheart," whispered an unfamiliar rough voice into Jennifers ear.  
"Get away from me,"  
"Oh no, I won't. I'm irresistible and you are irresistible, we can make something good out of that," the stranger said, snaking his arms around Jennifers waist. Jennifers body tensed.  
"Get away from me," Jennifer said trying to hide the tremble in her voice.  
"Or else?" the jerk asked innocently.  
"My boyfriend will shred you to pieces," Jennifer said, trying the new word for the first time in a decade.  
"Oh no," he breathed into her neck, he raised one of his hands to touch Jennifers breast.  
Jennifer flinched, yelping. Jensen got out of the bathroom and noticed the commotion. Jensen marched angrily to the guy and viciously pulled him away from her.  
"The only person allowed to touch her boobs is me, you son of a bitch," Jennifer heard Jensen mutter as he pulled the guy out of the club. A few seconds later Jensen was back at Jennifers side.  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yeah," Jennifer replied, pecking him on the cheek, "Don't worry," she said stroking his cheek with her thumb.  
"I ordered drinks," Jennifer mumbled as the bartender brought their drinks.  
"To us," Jensen said raising his first shot of tequila.  
"To us,"  
Minutes after they finished their drinks and talking about random things. Jensen, a bit tipsy got an idea.  
"Wanna dance?" Jensen asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
Jennifer nodded while laughing as she got dragged by her hand towards the dance floor.

Jensen placed a hand on her back and held her other hand with his free one, "Let's Salsa, baby," Jensen shouted into the loud music. It was Feelings by Adam Levine.

 _I got these feelings for you  
_ _And I can't help myself no more  
_ _Can't fight these feelings for you  
_ _No, I can't help myself no more_

Jensen took control of the dance and Jennifer laughed and followed as best as she can.

 _I got these feelings for you._

Jensen wrapped his arms around her waist, laughing with her.

 _Can't fight these feelings for you_

Jensen twirled Jennifer around, three times.

 _No, I can't help myself no more_

Jensen finally dipped her down, looking intently into her eyes before pulling her up and kissing her. Jennifer played with the hair on the nape of Jensens neck as he deepened the kiss, their brain shutting down due to the pure ecstasy of their mouth movements. They fought for control once again as they were surrounded by their friends and their friends' other friends. As the sweat on his brow cooled and the hairs on his body stood upright, Jensen grabbed Jennifers hips and pulled their bodies together. The music faded away from their hearing as the kiss took them into another planet.

Robert was super drunk and he himself was making out with the same girl he came with earlier. Katherine saw him and a huge pang of jealousy hits her so she starts sloppily making out with Tom right in the middle of the dance floor, unwillingly.

It was midnight when Sam was fully drunk and gently pulled a tipsy Selena to a room above the party and got the chance of taking advantage of her. _Wooohooooo three days in a row baby!  
_

* * *

The hours passed by and soon it Tuesday morning when everyone got tired and decided to head home. Sam woke up with Selena both of them hungover, they showered together seeing as there was no point to cover up from each other from yesterday's heavenly session. Once both were ready and still hungover they headed downstairs to meet the remaining people outside the messed up club; Sophie and Jason, Christine and Vince, Eden and Michael, Clary and Hendrix, Genevieve and Aaron, Jennifer and Jensen, Tom and the girl Robert brought.  
"Where's Katherine?" Jennifer asked.  
"Dunno," Sam mumbled, shakily.

Soon, they heard a car honk its security horn.  
"Who the fuck?" Jason groaned recognising it as his own car.  
The group of friends walked to the place Jason parked his car to find Katherine and Robert having an intimate make out session. Katherine with her legs wrapped around Roberts waist and Robert pushing her against the car window.

"What," Sophie gasped.  
"The," Jason followed.  
"Fuck," Jensen finished.  
"Hey get off of my car!" Jason bellowed, shocking the two who pulled away to see their friends looking at them with shocked expressions.  
Katherine giggled, "Isn't he so hot?"  
"Katherine…" Robert said in an urgent tone.  
"What? Robert come on tell them, you've mine since a very long time"  
"That's very low of you Robert," Jensen hissed angrily, "Very low of you too, Katherine".  
"Oh I don't think so," Katherine blurted, giggling.  
"Katherine shut up," Robert said gently.

Jennifer and Tom looked at the two in disbelief. Jensen pulled Jennifer into a tight embrace.  
"Don't think too much about it," Jensen advised.  
But Jennifer couldn't push away those thoughts. Was this the part where all her hopes with her only brother shattered? Or was this the part where she will take her time to rethink and try to understand the situation first?


	5. Chapter 5

"One day, I am going to kill Robert," Jennifer muttered furiously under her breathe as she glared with red eyes at the scene in front of her.  
"Calm down Jenny. We have to figure things ou-" Jensen starts, rubbing Jennifers exposed arms with one hand as the other was occupied with her coat.  
"There is nothing to figure out, Jensen. I can't let him do this to both her and Tom!" Jennifer exploded, shrugging Jensens gesture away.  
"I know, Jennifer," Jensen whispers, hurt in his eyes, "I hate the guy more than you ever will after what he has done to you," he finished his voice getting louder by each word. Jensen starts seeing red, his heart pumping angrily and his breathing rate increasing at the memory of how much harm Robert has caused Jennifer in the course of the past 5 months.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Tom exclaimed after collecting all the pieces from the shock he experienced mere seconds ago.  
Katherine locked lips with Robert, who forgot everyone was there and things started to get a bit heated.  
Jennifer shook her head frustrated. _So much for caring about him and forgiving him over something that should never be forgiven._  
"This is it," Jennifer said quietly, she marched softly over the damp road towards Jensens car. Jensen followed her, cursing under his breath.

Robert realized there was an audience and immediately pulled away, Katherine pouted up at him.  
"Why'd pull away?" Katherine asked curiously.  
"Where's Jennifer?" Robert asked, ignoring Katherine. He got his answer as Jensens car passed them.  
Katherine caught sight of Jennifer sitting at the passenger seat, staring straight ahead without a second glance at anyone, she started giggling.  
"We got caught didn't we?" Katherine giggled.  
"Katherine would you please shut up for a second," Robert barked at her, frustrated over the fact that his sister wouldn't want to understand. _Then again, why would she? After what I have done to her?  
_ "Oh my God!" Katherine exclaimed, eyes crossed," We reeeaaaalllllyyyyy got caught this time! Where Jennifer at? Oh never mind she was with her new boyfeee probably going to get it!"  
"She's obviously drunk," Robert announced apologetically to the group of disbelieved people.  
"I looooove you, Robbyyy," Katherine sang, poking Roberts chest at each word. Katherine earned gasps from everyone except Robert.  
"Now that," Christine said, pointing at the unwanted couple, "Can make a great soap opera. Although I don't watch desperate love triangles and utter bullshit," Christine turned to look at everyone, who glared at her, "Just kidding! Anyway, this is something a drunk person couldn't have thought of unless it was engraved into their mind. Thuuuus, wait for it," she smirked, "Kate has been cheating on Tom all along! Detective Luci, mission accomplished."  
"Took you long enough," Tom groaned.

Robert stood still against Katherines wobbly body, hoping this awkward moment to end.  
"Jennifer thought if she forgave you, you'll be back. At least she'd have someone from her blood family to support her through shit we, her friends, won't understand. Again, we were wrong to trust her judgement," Genevieve interrupted the awkward silence.

"Not only did you hurt her physically, you hurt her in every kind of form but it was mostly mentally," Sam barked, "And she still forgave you. This is what you do as her reward. That's very low, man. Very low of you."  
Robert couldn't handle the accusations anymore, "If you were in my place, knowing your sister was suffering and some guy she just met for a couple of hours decides to walk into her life knowing it might as well might not end up well. What would you have done?" he shouted, his voice filled with rage and veins popping.  
"Well last time I checked that random guy made her happier than you ever will," Christine replied, "And to answer your question, I'd have talked to her or even better be happy for her because she deserves family support. Oh and I wouldn't call her a dramatic bitch because first of all, she isn't dramatic, unless if it is necessary. Second of all, she isn't bitchy because we all know the biggest colossal bitch here is you right after me of course," she smirked, raising her eyebrows, challenging Robert to interrupt her, "One more thing, mess with her or anyone in our group, you mess with us. Oh and honey, it will not be pretty. So take this as a warning and back off before I start getting angrier than I already am."  
"Can't agree more," Tom agreed, "When Katherine is sober tell her to come over to my place," he continued dully, "We're done if she wants to keep you but don't get your hopes too high, I will fuck your face up so badly you'd want to cry mommy for help. And I have every right to," he finished, clenching his fists.  
"Two words for you two," Genevieve interrupted, "Girls?"  
"FUCK YOU!" they shouted in unison, flinging him and Katherine the finger.  
Robert grabbed Katherine's hand and strolled smoothly towards his car, Katherine stumbling behind him until she collapsed on the hood of a random car in the parking lot. Robert carried her towards his car and placed her gently in the back seat. He started the car and punched the steering wheel, groaning at his stupidity. _This is not me doing this, I never do this type of shit to people!_

"Jennifer? It's been 15 minutes and you're unusually quiet," Jensen noted while driving in the direction of his house, worried.  
"There's nothing to say," Jennifer muttered, her voice monotone.  
"Alright I know that and I know you're not okay. Just wondering if you want to talk it out?" he asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.  
"There really is nothing to say, Jensen," Jennifer said, her voice cracking. Tears pooled her vision as the reality of losing her only family seared through her heart.  
"I swear to God, if I will see that stupid son of a bitch I will show no sign of mercy," Jensen squeezed her hand again, his grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turned white.  
"Don't," Jennifer sighed, "Let him be. Free will, right? I just need to adjust to this then ask him what is really going on."  
"Alright, but don't overwork yourself."  
 _Haha, you're cute saying that stuff. Me? Not overwork myself? I was born to overwork my brain with stupid bullshit. Hell, I have to think about the new stupid vision I'm getting and you think that by mentally ignoring something that is more important than my brothers love affair and bullshit I will not overwork myself? How cute._ Jennifer thought bitterly.

- **10 minutes later-**

Jensen pulled up on the rocky pavement of his two storeys house. Jennifer stepped out of the car, Jensen stepped out after shutting the engine and rushed over to her side as they stood in front of walnut coloured door.  
"Jennifer, you should get some sleep," Jensen advised gently, after unlocking the door. Allowing her to enter then shutting and locking the door. He held her hand and led her up the marble staircase to the second floor into a hallway with pictures of him, Sam and many others covering the walls.  
"I don-" Jennifer started and immediately she yawned, her eyes grew heavy, "Um, sure. Okay"  
Jensen chuckled, "Do you want a spare room?" Jennifer shook her head.  
"Then do you want to sleep on my bed?" Jennifer nodded, her cheeks heating up.  
 _The vision, you idiot! What if it happens right now? You might scare the living shit out of him!_ She shook the thought away. _It only comes at 3AM you dumb piece of shit_. Jensen led her to his bedroom, he rummaged through his closet for something.  
"Alright but first we should get clean, agreed?" Jennifer nodded again, "I'll take the bathroom in the hall and you use mine, okay?" Jensen handed her a blue shirt and black shorts, "Wouldn't want you to be naked till you're ready, eh?" Jensen whispered in her ear.  
Jennifer cheeks and neck turned crimson, "Jenny?" Jennifer looked up just in time to catch Jensens lips.  
Jensen pulled away, "You should head towards the bathroom, my sexy Goddess," he winked before leaving her dumbfounded and blushing like a ripe strawberry in the middle of his room.

Jennifer walked towards the bathroom after taking off her heels, she locked the door and stripped off her outfit from yesterday night. She turned on the faucet and let the lukewarm water trickle down her smooth, freshly shaved skin and hair. Jennifer took the water as a method of relaxation from all the issues that surround her like a vicious hurricane. After all, it was a hectic night.

 **-15 minutes later-**

Jennifer hops out of the shower and dried herself with one of Jensens fluffy white towels. She finished her facial routine although she used Jensens products. Soon she remembered that she forgot the outfit that Jensen provided her with on his bed. Still covered chest to mid-thigh with the towel she walked out of the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom where Jensen was laying on his back.  
"Finally, you're ou-," Jensen stops when he caught sight of Jennifers semi-naked form, his eyes bulging.  
"I forgot the clothes here, I'll be back,"  
"Oh yeah, yeah. Yeah it's here, um here you go," he gulped handing Jennifer the assortment of clothes from his bed, his face red and body shooting tingles in every direction.  
"Thank you," Jennifer smirked as she sashayed back to the bathroom. _A woman can have a little bit of fun in her life._

Back in the bathroom, Jennifer was about to try out Jensens shirt but then remembers she left spare underwear in her purse.  
"Jensen!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you get my underwear from my purse?"  
"Why would you have underwear- You know nevermind."  
Jennifer chuckled but it soon died as Jensen rapped the bathroom door.  
"I got two nice lacey ones," he mumbled.  
"Alright, I'm coming out."  
Jennifer stretched a hand out the bathroom door and blindly grabbed her underwear from Jensens grasp.  
"You're welcome," Jensen muttered under his breath.  
"Thanks honey," Jennifer replied as she shut the door once again.  
"AYE LOVEBIRDS WHAT Y'ALL DOING HERE?" Jennifer heard Sam shout from a distance, he was probably downstairs.  
"NOTHING YOU DICKWEED!" Jensen shouted back.  
"OH YOU ARE HAVING THE SEX? I SHALL COME AND SEE,"  
"YOU DISGUSTING ROACH,"

Jennifer laughed wholeheartedly at the boys' lame encounter as she dressed in Jensens shirt, which hung loose on her hips and draped a bit over her shoulders and his shorts, which miraculously reached up to her knees. Then she fixed her hair into a loose bun and moisturized herself with Jensens lotion. **_Cuz why not._** Finally, she walked out of the bathroom and sashayed towards Jensens laying figure.  
Jensen stared at Jennifer with big eyes and then shook his head as Jennifer made her way towards him.  
 _Oh my God, do not be like that blonde bitch._ Jennifer simply smiled at Jensen then laid down next to him, under the covers, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Jensen embraced her tightly but simultaneously cautious that he's gentle on her.  
"Sam is here," Jensen whispered into Jennifers ear, tickling her causing her to giggle childishly.  
"I'm not doing anything."  
"He'll come out in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"  
"WASSUP LADIES AND GENTLEDICKS! I HEREBY COME TO ANNOUNCE THAT MR. GENTLEDICK AKA JENSEN IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN! I CAME ALL THE WAY FROM NARNIA. I HOPE YOU, ME LADY, ARE VERY PROUD OF YOUR ACHIEVEMENT. MAY GOD BLESS YOU AND YOUR GENTLEDICK MATE," Sam shouts as he emerged from Jensens closet.  
"Oh wow," Jennifer choked out from fits of laughter.  
"I have achieved my goal. Alas, the poor lady is happy again," Sam continued, bowing down then exiting the room but not without winking at Jensen who glared back in utter annoyance.  
"DO NOT CHEAT ON ME JENSEN I ONLY GAVE YOU THIS ONE CHANCE!" Sam shouted as he walked down the hallway to his room.  
Jennifer stopped laughing a few moments later, "Gosh, what would I do without you two?" she wondered aloud, a genuine smile plastered on her face as she shut her eyes and allowed the darkness to envelope her once again in a welcoming, warm embrace and guide her towards the vision she was so sure she'd not be acknowledging up until 3 in the morning.

 _A broad shouldered man who was wearing a full on black outfit; hoodie, jeans and all, limped down an abandoned, leaking and very awfully stenched street. Jennifer who started to panic followed the man until they reached a red door decorated with small lights surrounding it with a neon sign, illustrated in an ancient font "Zecora Una". The man enters the place, Jennifer followed the man inside.  
The place is decorated in dark red bead curtains, a very dim lighting due to the candles except for the lamp hanging in the middle of the room where a circular table is sitting with a burgundy sheet draped over it and a magical crystal, filled with some foggy substance and black candles which are ablaze are on the three chairs which surround that table with one already occupied by a small, limp and shadowed figure. The ceiling has a huge pentagram with symbols in every part of the points painted in black which blends in with the semi-dark room.  
The shadowy figure raised its head to the light, revealing an old woman with ancient eyes that seem to have seen more than it should have, covered in a big red shawl and wearing an old looking maroon red dress. The woman was all wrinkled in the face, making her seem to be in her late 90's but her eyes make her look younger, they shined hazel under the dim candle light. The mysterious figure sat on one of the chairs, opposite to the old woman and Jennifer occupied another chair, next to the strange figure, who kept his head down.  
"Evening, Ma'am," said the mysterious figure next to Jennifer, his voice slurred with a strong German accent.  
"Evening, my boy. What can I, Zecora Una, foresee for you in this delightful evening?" the woman said in a soft, misty voice.  
"I don't want you to foresee anything. I came here to seek for valid information on a case which I am supposed to do," the man replied, his voice calm and monotone.  
"And what is it, my dear?"  
"I want to know how to unconsciously contact with the living and send them messages, visual messages,"  
The womans face contorted into an expression of disbelief and unease, allowing the wrinkles to emphasise on her age before it went back to its relaxing state, "Well, my boy. I contact spirits and foresee the future. I do not cont-"  
The man lifted his head and lowered his hoodie; he had curly dirty blonde hair encircling his head, dark brown eyes and his face structured delicately. His expression was calm yet challenging  
"I've heard you're the best in this blue and green marble. Don't tell me I came all the way here for a worthless, old, unintelligent and stupid hag," he bellowed, tilting his head, his face still holding the same calm expression. The woman slightly jumped from his reaction her eyes bulging and hands shaking.  
"I am sorry, my boy. This is beyond my expectations for a customer," she replied, her voice slightly shaking.  
"Then do your service," the man replied calmly, his eyes daring her to object.  
"That can harm your soul, my dear," the woman replied, fear itched into her eyes.  
"This is more important than my soul. It's a mission and it's a matter of life and death" the man replied a little impatiently.  
"Then I need a contract from your boss. Sir," the woman answered boldly.  
"My boss," suddenly the man's eyes glowed like laser rays from it's soft brown to a very bright and radiant blue, the womans face expression changes to horror-struck, "commands this to be done."  
"Oh dear Lord," the woman gasped, "you're an-"  
"Yeah yeah I am," the man snapped, his eyes changing back to its natural brown, "Now please tell me how to do it from a human vessel."  
"You simply go to that person and with your capabilities try to unlock the door to their he-"the womans voice got muffled somehow and the two continued to converse over the issue, their voices muffled from Jennifers ears.  
_Vessel? Contact the living? Visual messages? What is this guy? He surely is not human. This is one of those moments where Doctor Who could be useful but of course he is not here.  
 _"Are there any other precautions?" Jennifer heard the mans voice ask, out of the blue.  
"Ye-"_

 _Before the woman could complete her answer the scene changed momentarily to complete darkness. Jennifer gasped for air as the atmosphere was very difficult to breathe in. Finally, the scenery forms before Jennifers eyes could open.  
Trees, very tall trees rising to the dark starry sky with the full moon glowing at the mossy land below Jennifers feet. Figures in a distance form; a man stuck to a tree near a bonfire, a woman sprawled on the forest floor and a very tall and macho figure standing in a Hulk posture, holding something in it's hand.  
Suddenly, Jennifer heard a blood-curdling scream from that same woman who was now being jerked around in the air by the macho figure.  
"Get away from her you crazy son of a bitch!" a familiar voice shouted angrily at the macho figure, Jennifer gasped.  
The macho figure jerked the woman again, she shrieked in pain, Jennifer recognized her voice in an instant, "J-Jessica?"  
Jennifer ran to the scene although she knows that she'll be of no use there.  
She ran behind a tree opposite to the other figure who was tied to one, she caught a glimpse of the figure who told the macho figure to back off when the macho guy moved Jessica to the floor and started punching her and kicking her, she gasped. If she was not wrong it was her Uncle John, who died unexpectedly a year and a half ago.  
"I TOLD YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" John bellowed, his face red, contorted into an expression of utter hatred towards the macho figure. Her uncle was badly injured to the point that if it weren't for the blood that only covered part of his face she wouldn't have recognized him.  
"You shut your mouth or I'll kill you and the slut," the macho figure barked, his voice very deep and hoarse.  
"Not unless you get away from her and fight me like a man!"  
The figure stopped beating Jessica into a plump, walked over to John and placed index and middle finger onto Johns forehead.  
Soon all the injuries from Johns body were gone and he was as good as new. The figure then untied John who was bewildered by the figures action but shook it away as he stood up tall and brave in front of the figure.  
"You see, I'm not a coward like you. I fight my equals. You're a piece of utter shit," John said his voice startlingly calm. _At that moment Jennifer cannot help but feel so much pride for her Uncle. _  
"Takes a dumbass long enough," the figure growled, spitting on John.  
"Why do you do this?"  
"None of your damn business," the figure replied as he took Jessica and removed her injuries.  
"What are you doing to her?"  
"Not much, just erasing her memories."  
"Memories? Why?"  
"Oh your other niece, she's kind of the main target so..."  
"Then why are you dragging her sister into this?"  
"Oh a vulnerable heart is easy to destroy thus I shall complete my mission,"  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ANY OF MY FAMILY YOU DUMB LOOKING SATANIC BITCH TOY!" John bellowed, he charged at the figure. The moonlight hit his face which was red, the veins in his forehead popping evidently and his eyes showing all the nerves from all the anger.  
What happened next was too fast for Jennifer to comprehend.  
The figure swatted his hand in the air and she heard audible cracks from her uncles body, then he fell to the floor on his back his face relaxing. He was dead.  
_Oh my God. Jennifers vision pooled with tears at the realization of how her favorite uncle died and pride seared through her veins as she knew her Uncle died fighting to protect their family. _  
"Don't ever mess with something that exceeds your power. Specifically, demons," the figure mumbled. He turned and his face was visible in the moonlight; unlike the German guy he was tan, his hair in a military haircut and his face sharply structured with stubble covering the lower half of his face. He would've been a handsome guy but what with the body builder structure and the murderous look in his eyes.  
"I love being a demon sometimes," the figure mumbled to himself.  
Suddenly his eyes from chocolate brown to a full on solid black with no whites or pupils. Just black.  
Jennifer gasped for the second time at the second alternatives of eyes.  
_If this guy is a demon, is the other one an angel? _  
Before she can understand what's going on the figure is carrying her sisters body over his right shoulder and her uncles limp, lifeless body on the other._

 _The scene changes once again. Jennifer was inside an all familiar bedroom, Uncle Johns bedroom. With its off-white walls, the black king size bed in the middle and the beautiful crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The white nightstands on either side of his bed with golden lamps, his brown study desk, the walk-in closet, pictures of the family on the wall, his library on the other side and his special reading corner where a big silver bean bag chair is slouching where a book called the "Book of the Damned" is turned upside down, showing the cover which identifies he was reading before his untimely death.  
All too soon, the demon is carrying her Uncles body to his bed and covering him under his own sheets, making him look as if he slept and died peacefully.  
"Damn stupid, you are," Jennifer heard a voice with a British accent to her left say.  
She turned to see another guy who was standing in the doorway of her uncles bedroom; he was shorter than the demon, his face with soft features, big green-brown eyes and lean bodied with short brown hair.  
_Is he talking to me? Can he see me? _  
"I told you no killing tonight," the man to her left replied.  
_ Nope, he's from this shitty vision too. _  
The demon turned abruptly, his eyes turning black again and he hissed in the direction of the man in the doorway.  
"The guy asked for it."  
"I told you I only wanted the girl you bloody dumb arse."  
"This shit head involved his self when I dragged the bitch to the forest."  
"Give me the girl, Jessica, we have to finish the task."  
"She's in her bedroom and I already removed her memories along with the remainder of the family."  
"Good," the British man smirked triumphantly, "But you left the blue-eyed girl?"  
"Yeah, Zeke," the demon sighed.  
"You did a great job, Axel," Zeke announced, giving Axel a Cheshire cat smile and his eyes also turning black like Axels, "Our Lord and savior, Lucifer will reward us a better place in Hell for this!"  
"Great," Axel replied, "we should celebrate."  
"Uh-uh, wait," Zeke said holding up a hand in the air to stop Axel from calling up other demons, "Not yet, I think you forgot to do one thing."  
"And what is it?"  
"Did you alternate the others memories so that they treat the bitch like shit and control her," Zeke retorted his smirk fading.  
"Who said I didn't?" Axel said, his smile wide and big and bright like the sun.  
"And you made sure that it's for everyone? Especially her blonde-brained brother?" Zeke asked as if he is checking a checklist.  
"Yes. Soon, she'll realize they hate her and they'll let go of her," Axel answered, "she'll leave and the Master will take it from there."  
_How can they do this? Why would they want to destroy me? What have I ever done to them? _  
Axel and Zeke started laughing mercilessly, "Oh her inner-death would be of great reward and interest for all the demons and monsters in hell and purgatory," Zeke chortled with glee.  
_ Inner-death? My soul? What are they talking about? _  
Soon the two men started to transform. Their outfits shredded showing their bare and naked body. Their "vessel's" skin changed to a scaly tar black, with sharp spikes in every direction, their faces, also black, became sharply structured and their grins replaced with sharp fangs with blood dripping from it and their eyes were empty black sockets for a moment before very dark blood red eyeballs replaced the emptiness. Their head was conjoined with big dirty golden, tinted with black and worn out horns and a long black tail also emerging out of their rear. Their arms were bulky and muscular, also black, and the hands and feet were black but instead of the smooth fingernails they had it was replaced by very ancient and sharp claws.  
As they continued to transform into their actual form, Jennifer watched horrified from her position in the middle of her Uncles room, her body started to shake and she began to hyperventilate so she grabbed onto her Uncles nightstand_. She didn't want to look up but she had to if she wants to defeat the fear of what she might see but this is important. This was how her Uncle died. This is probably why her family is treating her like shit. This is why she has to stay strong and not fall apart.  
 _When she looked up she instantly regretted it as the demon's full actual form shocked her so badly she cannot muffle her scream. The room was filled with black smoke but not enough to cover the horrifying figures of the demons. The demons started laughing loudly, their voices overcoming Jennifers screams and echoing in the room, causing it to shake badly and Jennifers eardrums to vibrate violently. Jennifer clutched her ears painfully from the loudness._ It'd be better to become deaf at this moment. _  
Never has Jennifer been so terrified of something other than God, that she screamed this loud, went through an upcoming panic attack and her heart hammering against her rib cage, begging her to get out of this._  
 _Jennifer didn't notice the tears which were flooding down her face like Niagara Falls, it was not only due to the fear she was experiencing but it was also due to the intoxicating smell which started to diffuse into the air surrounding her._  
 _Another demon popped into the room greeting Axel and Zeke with a scorching hug, literally. Then a few seconds later her uncles room was filled with demons of all shapes and sizes but all with the same terrifying structure and the smell of rotten eggs and burnt garbage increased in the room._  
 _"SHE IS GOING TO DIE SOONER THAN WE EVER THOUGHT!" Zeke cheered loudly, his voice booming over the happy demons who were celebrating._  
 _"YES!" all the demons in the room responded and soon the room was filled with roars, shrieks and fits of laughter._  
If they want me dead so badly, which I don't know the actual reason for, I would like to die right now and join my Uncle in peace.  
 _Jennifer gasped for air as the room got way too intoxicating for her to breathe and the temperature got hotter. She screamed until her voice became hoarse and she cried until the atmosphere was too much for her to handle._  
 _Jennifers body could not handle this anymore, so she fainted in the vision._

"JENNIFER! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Jennifer heard an all too familiar voice screech beside her.  
Her eyes flew open and she gasped for clean air. The people in the room sighed in relief.  
She was probably a mess, her bun broke off, sweating in every part of her body, still shaking violently in the bed and she started sobbing into her legs which she hugged to try and calm herself down.  
 _Why me? Why me, God? Why did they do that? Why do they want to kill me? What do these visions mean?_

Minutes after breaking down she got calm, her shaking subsided a little. _  
_"Jennifer, baby?" Jensens soft voice asked, she didn't notice he was holding her shaking hand. _  
_Jennifer looked up and saw the people who were there; Sam, Genevieve (the one who screeched next to her), Christine, Tom, Vince, Aaron and Jensen. They all looked at her worriedly. But Jensen. Jensens face was more than itched with worry, his eyes were red, puffy *probably crying* and it was a shade lighter, full of fear. He moved gently next to her and held her in his arms.

"I-I'm fine, it was just a vi-nightmare," Jennifer reassured everyone, her voice slightly shaking and hoarse. Her throat was aching badly. Sam handed her a cup of water which she chugged down gratefully.  
 _Did I scream here too?_  
"You screamed so loudly and clutched your ears. That was not a fucking nightmare!" Christine shouted.  
 _Should I tell them? Not yet, it only involves me and me only._ _I should not endanger them at all._  
"It was Christine. I saw the way Uncle John died in front of my eyes and people laughing at it. What did you fucking expect?!" Jennifer exploded, her eyes tearing up again. She didn't lie to them she gave them half the truth.  
"Jennifer, baby calm down," Jensen murmured into her ears, "It's okay, it was just a dream. It's not real," he reassured her as she audibly sobbed against his warm chest, fear vibration through all her cells as she remembered the demon's laughter in her head again.  
"It's okay. Just forget it," Jensen whispered soothingly, "It is not real."

 _Oh how much I wish it was not real. None of you will understand how dangerous I am._

Jensen jerked for a second, he heard Jennifers voice reciting her thoughts.

 _What does she mean she's dangerous?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** **:** _Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had volunteer work and a lot of family gatherings. It's kinda short but I think it's enough to explain some of the confusing parts from last chapter. I promise chapter 7 and 8 will be extra long. Oh and FYI, Jensen's thoughts are bold and italic while Jennifer's is just italic._

 _ **This can't be really happening.**_

"Everyone please get out. I'll take care of her," Jensen announced, making everyone groan their disapproval whilst heading out of his bedroom.

 _Thank you. I don't need them to see me have another mental breakdown._

This time Jensen stayed calm and listened.

 _What with these stupid nightmares, making me think my Uncle died by the hands of a filthy, blood-thirsty demon. I must be reading way too much fantasy crap._

 _ **Demons? What the hell?**_

"Jennifer, you alright?" Jensen asked, concerned.  
Jennifer looked up from her position. _I think I should tell him. He is trustworthy.  
_ Jensen smiled, knowing she still trust him.  
"I uh.. I have some bizarre things I'd like to confess. I will understand if you'd want to leave me, it's too crazy but it's true," Jennifer spoke quickly.  
"Honey, bizarre is nothing compared to you," Jensen replied, successfully making Jennifers cheeks heat up.  
 _Gosh, stop being cheesy when I'm trying to tell you something incredibly serious and scary._  
"Sweet." _Hope you don't tell anyone how nuts I am after this._  
"It's okay. You can tell me anything. It'll be between us two only."  
"Okay," _Deeeeep breath J, deep calming breaths,_ "So uh… Since the accident in the forest I started having these weird um.. They're these weird vi-"  
Jennifer is soon enveloped by immediate darkness.

" _YOU DON'T KNOW ENOUGH INFORMATION TO TELL HIM_ ANYTHING _YET!" Jennifer heard many voices shout.  
"Why?"  
"Jennifer. You are at a very vulnerable stage; he could hear your thoughts. You're too weak after the last vision you encountered."  
"What? He didn't tell me?"  
"If he did he'd be where you are right now. Blacked out for your safety."  
"And where am I?"  
"Somewhere deep inside your head."  
"Oh that is very believable," Jennifer replied sarcastically, "Now, where the hell am I?"  
"In your damned head, Jennifer."  
Jennifer decided to keep her mouth shut, waiting for the man to continue._

" _Good. You're in danger, Jennifer."  
"No shit, Sherlock. I'm quite sure there isn't a group of demons running behind my ass and ruining my family."  
"Look, I know it's hard but you have to know this. You have to know what you're up against."  
"how enlightening. Demons and y'all are?"  
"We're Angels," Jennifer heard a new monotone voice say directly in front of her.  
"Number one, personal space. Number two, why can he, and only he, can hear my thoughts?"  
"You're in a weak state and he is connected with the demons."  
"Why? Why not the others as well?"  
"You'll know everything soon. For now, keep yourself and others safe by stopping your trail of thoughts."  
"Why?"  
"You need to clear your head if you don't want your family and friends to die. If your companion gets to know what you know, it's going to be the end of the World."  
"Why?" Jennifer repeated. How can all of this involve me?  
"STOP THINKING."  
"Okay fine but answer the question,"  
"You'll know soon enough, he is connected with demons,"  
"And how do you know?"  
"Remember the first vision? Where you saw gradually going downhill with alcohol and harming his self?"  
"Yes."  
"The demons were actually trying to break the protection he had from them so that one of them will be able to possess him. The demon entered as soon as a tear slipped from your eyes and into Jensens skin."  
"Wh-"  
"Let me finish. Now that Jensen is your companion and is around you for a lot of the time, the demon is stronger than ever."  
"So should I leave him? Does the demon know about you?"  
"First, no you should not. We need to collect information from the other side of the confliction. Second, no they do not. We are well warded from them."  
"Okay. Can this information help in-"  
"Yes, your family will be back to normal before the Holy War if we get the needed information."  
"The Holy War?"  
"This is a story, per se, for another day, Jennifer," the angels pause, "I'm Gadreel, for now let me clear your head of any upcoming thoughts."  
Jennifer felt two fingers press onto her forehead before everything is dark._ ***well it was dark, it's just emptier?***

Jennifer wakes up gasping for air.  
"Oh. Thank God. Are you alright?" she heard Jensen ask.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm splendid," Jennifer replied, smiling.

"So how you holding up, Jensen?" Christine asked, barging into the room.  
"How long have I been out?" Jennifer asked at the same time.  
 _ **Shit, wrong timing.  
**_ "12 minutes," Jensen replied quickly.  
"She's been out for 12 minutes?! Great job Jensen!" Christine screeched as Sam entered behind her.  
"Look, she was talking and then she blacked out! I can't control that now can I?" Jensen exclaimed, clearly frustrated.  
"Christine, please get out. I'm fine," Jennifer intervened.  
Christine huffed before leaving the room and slamming the door.

"Why did you ask?"  
"Just wondering," Jennifer replied, pecking Jensen on one cheek, "I feel great, what is the time?"  
"2 in the afternoon," Sam answered from his position on the wall.  
"Hi Sammy," Jennifer said sweetly, smiling brightly at Sam.  
Sam smiled back making his way to sit on Jennifers other side, "Hey Jen," he held her unoccupied hand, "you okay?"  
"I swear the next person that's going to ask me that, I'm going to start throwing punches," Jennifer replied, scowling.  
"She's good."  
"Well, I'm not going to stay here and stink like a decayed fish under layers of cow poop," Jennifer said pulling both her hands away from the boys and standing up, "I'm going to shower."  
"Jen…" Jensen grabbed her hand, "You need to breathe," he said, trying to drag her back to the bed.  
"I'm fine, Jesus," Jennifer said, "I don't want to stink like a rotten corpse."  
Jensen sighed, "Fine. You know where to go."

Jennifer sashayed to the bathroom, "Do she got the booty?" she heard Christine's voice from the doorframe.  
"She doooooo," Sam barked, causing all of them to laugh except Jensen who wolf-whistled.  
"Jen, wait! I got some of your clothes with me," Christine said, handing Jennifer a duffel bag.

* * *

Jennifer walked out of the bathroom, finding Jensen sprawled face down on the sheets of his newly made bed.  
"Hey," Jennifer said quietly.  
"Oh, Hey," Jensen sat up on his bed, "Come here."  
Jennifer obeyed and sat next Jensen, he kissed her hair and inhaled deeply.  
"You smell good," Jennifer chuckled.  
"Well duh, I just showered."  
"Nah, you always smell good."  
"I'm going to get something from downstairs, I'll be right back."  
"Mhmm," Jensen hummed pulling her into a kiss. Jennifer walked out of the door and left Jensen to his own thoughts.

" **You are bloody stupid; you know that?"** Jensen heard a deep, gruff voice with a lisp say.  
"What?" Jensen stood up and asked the thin air as he searched for the source of that voice.  
 **"I'm talking to you inside your head, jackass."**  
"Who are you?"  
 **"Dude. What part of I'm in your head escapes your understanding? Speak to me using your thoughts."  
** "Oh," Jensen replied.

Jensen tried his best to reply with his mind, it was freaking him out. _**So I'm supposed to talk to you like this?  
**_ **"Yes, dumbass."  
** _ **Well then, who are you?**_ **  
"Satan's child."  
** _ **Ah, how convenient and believable. I'm supposed to panic and get scared aren't I?**_ **  
"Jensen, remember the days where you looked in the mirror and instead of seeing your pretty green eyes you saw full on black?"  
** _ **Listen up, asshat. You don't know a thing about me so why don't you get outta my head before I try to give myself a concussion.  
**_ **"Oh sweetheart, I know everything about you. I just need to know one more thing so I can leave your body."  
** _ **What the Hell? How did you even enter?**_ **  
"I'm possessed you when Jennifers tear touched your skin. So, you're my vessel."  
** _ **Vessel? I'm your meat suit? I need proof.  
**_ **"Be warned, I'll fling you across the room."**

Suddenly, Jensen was hovering in the air and was ungracefully flung back to his bed.  
 **"Need more?"  
** _ **What do you want from me?  
**_ **"I want you to remember your real identity. Your real name is not Jensen Ross Ackles, you are a completely different person. I need to know who you really are."  
** _ **The hell are you talking about? I am Jensen.**_ **  
"You went through an accident 5 years ago, if I'm not wrong. You became an amnesiac, forgot everything except general knowledge and someone gave you a new identity. It's probably your brother, if only you knew who he was this would've been so much easier."  
** _ **Why are you telling me this? I don't have a damn brother and I know who I am!  
**_ **"Because the war is coming."  
** _ **What war?**_ **  
"Earth, Heaven and Hell all against each other. I won't leave unless you tell me your true identity."  
** _ **Who do I ask for help?**_ **  
"Sam, he'll probably help you."  
** _ **Alright.  
**_ **"Oh and don't try to exorcise yourself I will do stuff you won't really like."  
Oh shut your pie hol** _ **e.**_ **  
"Until next time, Jensen. Or else everyone in your life is in danger. Especially Jennifer, she's a big threat to our people."  
** _ **Leave her out of it.**_ **  
"Sorry we can't. She'll be the last element before the war starts."  
** _ **I won't remember anything then.**_ **  
"Then she dies and rots in the pits of Hell along with my brothers and father, Lucifer. I know she's your biggest weakness," the voice said in a sing-song voice.  
** _ **How do you-**_ **  
"Helloooo," the demon replied, "I'm inside your body so I know your exact thoughts and besides, I'm a demon."  
** _ **Fine.**_ **  
"Talk to you later, jack squat."  
** _ **Just shut up.**_

Another 5 minutes passed before Jennifer made an entrance into the room where Jensen was too deep into his own thoughts to even notice her. Jennifer noticed his change of mood.  
"Hey," she said quietly as she sat down next to him.  
Jensen jumped, his eyes wide, cursing under his breath before calming down as he saw it was nobody but Jennifer next to him.  
"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked, concerned.  
"Oh y-yeah, I'm great," Jensen stuttered out, smiling weakly.  
"Do you want to eat something?" Jennifer asked, returning the smile.  
"Yeah, sure. Let's grab something to eat," Jensen replied, standing up and grabbing her hand.

With that they walked to the kitchen and had fun in the kitchen while making pancakes and eggs. Let's just say they had to clean themselves and the kitchen after eating their meal. Once everything was ready, Jensen got the table ready and they ate in a comfortable silence. Both of them thinking about their recent discoveries. They were a part of an upcoming war. They're against each other, both on opposite sides of the war. Yet again, opposites do attract.


	7. Chapter 7

" **JENSEN! TALK TO SAM FOR LUCIFERS SAKE…"** the demon shouted in Jensens head, making him jump and yelp in surprise as he walked down the dark hallway towards the living room where Jennifer was sprawled face down on the sofa bed, one leg out of the sofa and the other one bent up to her chest. Jennifer's raven hair was sprawled all over, her head was on top of her folded hands and she was covered in a blanket she probably got from Jensens bedroom. It was a very interesting position. ***This is me on my bed. All. The. Time.***

 _ **He went out.**_

" **Fine."**

Jensen smiled at Jennifers position, "Sweetheart?"  
Jensen walked towards her and sat on the little space left on the sofa bed, placing a hand on her back and rubbing smooth circles.  
"Hmm?" Jennifer hummed, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.  
"So uh..." Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, "There's this new movie that just came out, it's called Central Intelligence."  
"And?" Jennifer asked, still not taking her eyes off the TV screen. Jensen glanced momentarily at the screen to see a few wizards flying on broomsticks throwing some big ball in the air.  
"Uh…" Jennifer turned to watch Jensen, wondering what was making him nervous.  
"Uh… what?" Jennifer asked, suddenly she put the pieces together, as she raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jensen.  
Jensen smiled nervously, "I uh… Gosh this was what you must've felt when you asked me this two days ago?"  
"Oh try that with a spurt of womanly hormones and more anxiety," Jennifer replied sitting up, laughing.  
"Why? Oh God..." he shivered, _**the Demon probably got offended**_ , "I would like to know if you'd want to join me later?" Jensen squeaked out his eyes squinting at her.  
Jennifer full on laughed, her head thrown back in the air and holding her sides.  
Jensen wasn't sure whether it was laughing at him asking her or was it because he looked pretty dumb right in front of her.  
Jennifer stopped laughing and sighed happily, "You should've seen your face, it was…" Jennifer breathed, "Priceless."  
"So is that a yes or a no because I'm quite confused in here."  
"Jensen Ross Ackles, are you asking me out on a movie date?" Jennifer asked, wrapping her arms loosely around Jensens neck.  
"Yes, I am," he said smirking as she leaned in closer and closed the gap between them.

Jensen smiled into the kiss, he didn't know why he was nervous when he knew Jennifer wouldn't say no to him. _**We're dating for fucks sake.**_ Jensen deepened the kiss by probing his tongue gently on her lips, she allowed him access to explore into her mouth. Jennifer placed a hand on Jensens hair, as he placed his hands on her waist, she gripped his hair, making him moan into her mouth and he leaned closer to her body. Jensen groaned as Jennifer placed a hand on his chest, making him pull away slowly.  
"Was that enough to answer your question?" Jennifer said, looking up at Jensen.  
 _ **Damn, she's so fucking beautiful.**_ Jennifers face was flushed red around her cheeks, her hair was voluminously around her face, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle even though her pupils were dilated and her lips were swollen and tinted a darker shade of pink. The loose shirt she was wearing was slightly off her shoulder and one end of the sweatpants was halfway up her leg, showing two pink scars from the deeper leg injuries she had suffered. Jensen kissed both of them before pulling her next to him on the couch.  
Jensen smiled down at her and gently pecked her lips, "Does that answer yours?"  
"Mhmm," Jennifer hummed, laying her head on his chest and continuing to watch the flying wizards.

Jensens phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out.

"Text from Sammy"

Jensen swiped at the notification and unlocked his phone.

 _ **Sammy:**_ _Waddup deano with the weano?  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _Wtf? Are you drunk?  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _NO I AM SAM AND GAY!  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _Okay…  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _As in I am freaking happy!  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _And why is that?  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _So get this…  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _What?  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _I got laid… You're probably unamoosed.  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _Ha-ha very funny hot shots. And?  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _I found a candy store and met a guy who is super awesome.  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _Nobody is more awesome than me, I'm hurt.  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _Well… Guess what, asshole. His name is Gabriel and he's awesomer than you.  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _*More awesome.  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _Whatever grammar Nazi.  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _Cool, make it back quick because we gotta talk.  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _Omg don't tell me you lost your virginity.  
_ _ **Jensen:**_ _Shut up, Sam.  
_ _ **Sammy:**_ _Fine, I'll be on my way._

Jensen placed his phone on the coffee table beside him and looked at the screen; a dark haired boy and girl and a ginger haired boy were sitting on a table, wearing robes and eating something identical to pie and talking about some platinum blonde haired kid sitting on the other table.  
Curiosity got the best of Jensen, "Why are you watching kids talking about some other innocent kid?"  
"First of all, that's Harry Potter I'm watching. Second of all, that 'innocent kid' is a jackass called Draco. Third of all, they are freaking wizards not 'kids'."  
"What is so good about it?"  
Jennifer gasped, playfully scooting away from Jensen, "EVERYTHING!"  
"Uh-huh," Jensen replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"Fight me, bitch," Jennifer challenged.  
"Oh I will, baby!" Jensen exclaimed, smirking mischievously.  
In one swift motion, Jensen pinned Jennifer's arms and legs to the sofa bed and looked into her eyes which were sparkling ever so more as she smiled brightly below Jensen as he leaned closer to her.  
"I'm gonna hover over you…" Jensen said leaning closer, closing his eyes.  
When he was a hair line away from her lips, he whispered, "and do this!"  
Jensen let go of her arms and attacked her sides, Jennifers laughter filled the room.

"JENSEN!" Jennifer would shout, jerking around, "S-S-STOP!"  
"NO! FIGHT BACK!" Jensen replied grinning, continuing the torture as Jennifer continued to squirm underneath him.  
"P-P-P-PLEASE!" Jennifer begged, still laughing. Jensen discovered he loved the way she laughed.  
"FIGHT BACK!"  
"C-CAN'T BREATHE!" Jennifer wheezed out.  
"FIGHT BACK!"  
"FINE!" Jennifer tried to swat away Jensens arms away and failed but she managed to cup his scruffy, grinning face into her hands and pulled him down towards her forcefully. Jennifer kissed him, managing to stop him momentarily before pulling away and flipping him so he's below her and she pinned his arms above his head.  
"I won."

"Jensen!" Sam called from the front door of their house, kicking it shut, "I'm hoooome!"  
"Sammy, we're here!" Jensen called from the living room.

Both Jennifer and Jensen heard Sam's footsteps approaching the room until he came into their peripheral vision, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of them, all lovey and cuddly.  
"CANNONBALL HUG!" Sam exclaimed, jumping on top of them.  
Both let out an audible, painful "umph" from the Moose's weight and not to forget; his damn height. He engulfs them in a big hug.  
"Sam," Jennifer gasped, "Can't," she inhaled sharply, "Breathe," she managed to squeak.  
"Oh shit, sorry. Getting off, I'm getting off."

Once Sam was standing up, hovering above the two who were red-faced and gasping for air.  
"You weigh like a freaking blue whale," Jensen muttered.  
"That," Sam pointed out, "is incorrect, because if I was a blue whale you wouldn't be alive. And hello to you too, Jerk."  
"Bitch," Jensen replied instantly. _**Why did I say that?  
**_ Sam gasped, his eyes widening. _Does he remember?_  
"Sam? Are you okay?" Jennifer asked, frowning at Sam's reaction.  
 _Nope, it's probably just… Gah, my brother ain't coming back.  
_ "Yeah, I'm fine," Sam recovered, giving Jennifer his best smile before heading out to his room to shake away his thoughts. Sam's heart clenched in his chest, his head started throbbing violently. He missed his older brother way too much, but he did this to make him happy.

"I'm gonna go check up on him, see if he's alright," he heard 'Jensen' tell Jennifer.  
Sam's emotions got the best of him as his eyes welled with tears. He realized that if he's going to make his brother happy he's got to keep on acting like 'Jensen' was not his biological brother, he wanted his older brother to have a normal life. Although, Jensen was the exact same as his older brother. The only difference, Jensen expresses his feelings and he was genuinely happy. Sam never saw his brother so happy before.  
So he decided he's not going to give up just yet so they'll be happy even though he knew this happiness will not last forever. He could feel it in his guts. From the day Jensen talked about Jennifer, he felt something was off.  
A tear trailed down his cheek just as Jensen entered the room, finding Sam staring at the wall.  
"Sammy?" another tear slipped at the nickname his brother gave him.  
"Jensen," Sam said, rubbing his eyes and coughing away the lump that was starting to form in his throat.  
"Hey, hey. Are you alright?" Jensen asked, approaching Sam and sitting beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"What? Oh yeah," Sam sniffled, chuckling sadly, "I'm fine. Just remembering stuff."  
"Over one word?"  
"That word has, or had, a lot of meaning behind it," Sam replied, glaring at the wall.  
"Really?"  
"It's a thing my brother and I used to say…" Sam paused, "Remember the brother I always talk about?"  
"The one who didn't make it all too well through the accident?"  
"Yeah, him."  
Jensen looked down onto his lap, "I'm sorry, man."  
"Nah, it's fine," Sam rubbed his face, "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Funny enough, I wanted to talk about the accident?"  
Sam sighed, "What about it?"  
"Am I an amnesiac?"  
Sam froze for a millisecond _. How did he know? I'm not telling him._  
"No you're not," Sam replied swiftly, frowning in confusion just to add effect.

Over the years Sam has perfected the act of lying to everyone, thanks to the adventures he had alongside his older brother and a certain Angel. He also perfected the act of covering up his emotions but he couldn't cover it up in front of his brother, because he learnt it from the same _jerk_ he grew up with for so long.

"Oh. I just wanted to make sure about some stuff."  
"That's it?" Sam asked, surprised.  
"Pretty much, yeah. Do you want coffee?"  
"No thanks. I just want to sleep," Sam replied, taking off his shoes and laying under the covers.  
"Alright, see you later, Sammy," Jensen replied, walking back to the living room after shutting the door to Sam's room.  
"See you later, Dean," Sam whispered into his pillow, shutting his eyes and allowing a tear slip before dreaming about the memories he shared with his older brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How's Sam?" Jennifer asked as Jensen appeared.  
"He remembered his brother..." Jensen muttered, rubbing the back of his neck," And it's uh… He's still not over it."  
"What brother? Over what?" Jennifer asked, confused.  
Jensen walked towards the couch where she was sitting and plopped down on it. Jensen propped his elbows on his knees and placed his face on his hands.  
Jensen sighed before looking up at Jennifer, his eyes glistening with tears, "5 years ago, Sammy and I were on a road trip and got into a very bad accident. Sammy's brother was the victim in the other car," he paused to take a deep breath in, "And he didn't make it," Jensen said, releasing a shaky breath, "It's all my fault, I was driving too fast, singing on top of my lungs, not caring about the road ahead of me. He won't admit it, but he's _mad_ at _me_. I just know it."  
Jennifer was speechless, "Don't blame yourself. I'm sure he forgave you a long time ago."  
"He kept his brothers car in the garage. It was wrecked, I decided to fix it up it was the least I could do."  
"What?"  
Jensen looked into space as he continued, "It's a black '67 Chevy Impala. It's pretty sweet if you ask me. The guy had a good taste in cars, mechanism and all. Sam said it belonged to their father before it was handed down to his brother along with a leather jacket which Sam keeps in his bedroom."  
"What did he look like? Sam's brother?"  
"He was about my height, had shorter hair than Sammy. Oh and Sam said he was savage and had a wicked brain," Jensen smiled weakly.  
"What's his name?"  
"Adam. I think that's what it was. Adam Winchester."

Jensen sighed looking back at Jennifer, he allowed a tear to slip. Jennifer pulled him into an embrace, threading her fingers into his locks. Jensen buried his head into her shoulder, shaking along with his silent sobs.  
"It's okay, baby. Let it out."  
"It's all my fault he's like this," Jensen croaked, gripping onto her tightly, "He used to have a family and I took it away from him. He's not fucking okay. He's like a brother to me and he's like this because of me, I'm sure of it. I don't know why he's still sticking around with me after all of this! I ruined him," Jensen whispered the last part into her shoulder.  
"Like I said, he probably forgave you. Stop taking it so hard on yourself. Adam is probably somewhere better. It's not your fault," Jennifer soothed as Jensen shook in her arms, silently crying onto her shoulder.  
Little did Jensen know, it was both his and Sam's fault in this situation.

Jensen calmed down after a while and told Jennifer to get ready for their date. Jennifer kissed his head promising to be back in a few minutes. Jennifer went to dress up for their date; white V-neck, plaid shirt, boot-cut jeans and tan rocker boots to increase her height. Jennifer glanced at the clock while doing her hair, it read 7:04pm.

Jennifer slung on her purse over her shoulder just as Jensen entered the room and stood beside Jennifer in front of the mirror, wearing a simple black shirt with a green and black plaid shirt, loose jeans and black converse.  
"Ready?" Jensen asked, smiling sweetly at Jennifer.  
"Yeah," Jennifer replied, pecking Jensen on the cheek.  
Jensen grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"Let's go."

Once they arrived the big theatre, Jensen bought them tickets for Central Intelligence which was going to start in about 5 minutes.  
Jensen and Jennifer bought popcorn, drinks and candy. Jensen also found out that Jennifer has a sweet tooth as she did not only buy a snickers bar but she also bought skittles, a Twix bar, gummy bears, sour candy and jelly beans.  
Jensen frowned at her assortment of candy, "You gonna share with me?"  
"Get your own candy, this is my property."  
"Fine, Miss Cavity."

They both entered the theatre just as the movie started, they sat at the far end of the theatre where there were two special seats made for couples, which laid on each side of the theatre.  
"This is going to be so good!" Jensen said, grinning like a puppy next to Jennifer.  
Jennifer chuckled at her boyfriend's excitement and ate her candy.

Jensen laughed at the scenes where Calvin Joyner panicked when he found out Bob was a mass murder. Jennifer watched him and smiled happily to herself.

 _This is the most peaceful moment yet._

10 minutes before the movie ended; where everyone was celebrating their high school reunion, Jensen kissed the back of Jennifers hand. Jennifer smiled, watching as Bob started stripping stark naked in front of everyone in memory of his most embarrassing moment in high school. Jensen covered her eyes as the women in the theatre wolf-whistled at the sight of Bob's muscles.  
"Uh-uh-uh," Jensen whispered into Jennifers ear.  
Jennifer chuckled pushing Jensens hand down, "Don't worry, I've only got eyes for you."  
"Promise?"  
Jennifer looked at Jensen, grinning, "Promise."  
Jensen leaned down and kissed her gently before going back to the movie as Jennifer completed her gummy bears as everything else was gone.

Jensen and Jennifer walked out of the theatre, hand in hand, laughing and joking about making some epic pranks on their friends.  
"We can get a mega-sized scissor and cut Sammy's hair with it," Jensen exclaimed, smling and made a cutting gesture with his free hand.  
Jennifer laughed, "While he's asleep, although I do like his hair-do. It suits him. Oh and hang a pie from the ceiling so when he gets up it splatters right on his face," Jennifer continued, Jensen laughed.  
"We can also place a bucket of glitter on top of the door so when he gets pissed at me he'll head right to the door and BAM! Glitter everywhere," Jensen said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"That's a great idea, we should do it some time," Jennifer said, smiling softly.  
They reached Jensens car, he opened the passenger door for Jennifer who gave him a thankful smile. As Jensen hopped onto the driver's seat and started the car, Jennifer buckled on her seatbelt and sighed happily.  
"So did you enjoy?" Jensen asked nervously, not driving yet.  
"That was one of the best days of my life!" Jennifer exclaimed her eyes wide and shining with excitement, grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you."  
"It was my pleasure," Jensen replied, relieved that she was as happy as he was.  
The couple looked into each other's eyes; sapphire blue mixing with green. ***I would rather write a Destiel fanfic tbh*** The tension between them caused Jensen to close the gap between them, kissing Jennifer gently and caressing her cheek with his thumb as she gripped onto his hair and placed a hand on his firm chest, feeling his rhythmic heartbeat. Jensen pulled away, their foreheads touching as he looked into her eyes. ***I read so much Destiel fanfic .-. this is too straight for me*  
** Jennifer's heart filled with so many emotions for the man in front of her, she was thankful for his existence and she knew she won't leave his side unless he wanted her to.

It was 11:45pm when Jennifer felt drowsy in the car on the way back to her house with Jensen.  
"Tired?" Jensen asked, stealing a glance at Jennifer as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
"Mhmm," Jennifer hummed sleepily, her eyes starting to droop.  
Jensen pulled up the car onto some high school parking lot to lower Jennifers seat so she'll feel more comfortable.  
"Okay sweetheart," Jensen said, kissing her forehead, "Get comfortable, this ride is gonna be a little lengthy."  
"Thank you," Jennifer mumbled quietly, Jensen barely catching it.

5 minutes later, Jensen heard her soft snores. Jensen chuckled his self.

" _Jennifer," Jennifer heard a deep, monotone, gruff voice whisper her name every which way she turned in the dark room.  
"Who's calling me this time? Another random unknown supernatural idiot?" Jennifer shouted into the dark emptiness around her.  
"Close your eyes, my true form can be overwhelming to certain humans," the unknown voice said, "Although you heard my real voice speak to you. You have been warned."  
Suddenly, everything turned white in her eyesight, she covered her eyes with her arm but the white light was scorching.  
"What are you? A Demon, again?" Jennifer asked, her voice shaky.  
The light disappeared, "You can open your eyes now, Jennifer. I am wearing my vessel, so it won't be as overwhelming as my true form."  
Jennifer removed her arm from her face, heart beating fast and her breathing was unnaturally quick, her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She was in a white room, decorated with golden pattern designs on the corners and a chandelier was hanging on top of her head. There were many luxurious antiques and furniture around her, she was overwhelmed with the beauty of this place. Jennifer barely noticed the man in the trench coat in front of her from the mesmerizing surroundings.  
"Jennifer?" the man said.  
Jennifer looked at the man, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Jennifer looked him up and down; 6 feet tall, raven haired, awkward posture, blue tie, tan trench coat, formal suit underneath and very beautiful blue eyes, almost like hers.  
"Who are you?"  
"Castiel."  
"Okay, I mean what are you?" Jennifer asked, this man was too beautiful to be true. _I seem to be surrounded by hotties when I don't even wanna. _  
"I'm an Angel of the Lord."  
"What the Hell do you want from me?"  
"I came from Heaven with a mission assigned for you, Jennifer. But before I give you the mission you are to be informed about the obstacles you are going to be dealing with in the near future. More importantly, you have to be informed about the truth on your recent companion, Jensen, or so he is called," Castiel replied.  
Jennifer frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Castiel walked towards one of the chairs in the room and gestured for Jennifer to sit on one of the unoccupied chairs, which was directly next to his. Jennifer reluctantly walked towards the chair and sat down, the man next to her seemed to radiate with a safe aroma.  
"Jennifer, there's a lot that you lack in knowledge of about Jensen and there's a lot of things that Jensen doesn't know about his self," the Angel replied, confusing Jennifer even more.  
"Cas, can I call you Cas?" Jennifer asked softly getting fond of him, the Angel nodded, "Alright, Cas. What on Earth are you talking about?"  
"Technically, we are not on Earth but that's besides the point. 'Jensen'-"  
Castiel got interrupted by Jennifer, "What's with the air quotations?"  
"All in good time, Jennifer. Anyway, as I was saying, 'Jensen' was in a very traumatic car accident 5 years ago, he was in a car with his brother. But he lost all his memories-"  
Castiel was yet again interrupted by Jennifer, "Sam was in the car with Jensen, so does that mean-"  
"Yes, Sam is 'Jensens'-"  
"Would you stop with the air quotations? I already got your point," Jennifer snapped.  
Castiel cleared his throat nervously, "My apologies, Jennifer. Sam is Jensens biological brother. Now, Sam and Jensen had a very miserable life in the past but they saved a lot of people in the process," when Castiel saw Jennifers frown deepen he sighed, "I know this information is overwhelming your stupendously cramped mind, no offense to your species as they are my Lords' favorite creation, but you need to know this for the upcoming war-"  
"I hope you're talking about the war I am thinking about in my 'stupendously cramped mind'," Jennifer retorted, smirking at the Angels' uneasiness.  
"My apologies, but yes it is the Holy War I'm talking about," Castiel answered, keeping a straight face.  
"Okay, so what else do I have to find out? Vampires and Werewolves are real?" Jennifer joked.  
"In all actuality, yes they are and how did you know I was going to talk about that?" Castiel asked, squinting his eyes and tilting his head.  
"I was just kidding, Cas," Jennifer smiled, "And quit looking at me like that."  
"If you say so. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by your assumptions, Supernatural creatures exist; from Wendigos, Rougarou's, Shapeshifters to Vampires, Werewolves and commonly known as 'fictional monsters'. See, Jensen and Sam hunt them and kill them to protect and save other people's lives."  
Castiel looked at Jennifer, waiting for a sign of disbelief but it never came.  
"I believe you," Jennifer finally said, Castiel sighed in relief, "What with seeing Demons and now Angels. What can I not believe at this point?"  
Castiel smiled, "This is good, you are taking this very well. Anyway, after the accident, Sam felt pity for his brother because he sacrificed way too much for the World and his family. Their mother, Mary Winchester, died in a fire set by a demon named Azazel which led them; Sam, Dean and their father, John Winchester, into the hunting World to seek revenge on that demon. Years later after the incident, 23 years to be exact, they killed Azazel, and many other creatures during their long hunt. They even stopped the apocalypse, trapping their half-brother Adam-"  
"Adam Winchester?"  
"No, Adam Milligan. Who is Michael's vessel with Lucifer, who Sam was his true vessel in the pits of Hell."  
"How did Sam-"  
"Get out? I pulled him out of there without his soul because it was too damaged and it would've killed him to remember all the years of torture Lucifer caused Sam in the Pit. Death, brought back his soul and as I just mentioned it almost killed Sam but he survived," Castiel replied, "Another thing about D-Jensen, before successfully killing Azazel; Sam left his brother and father to continue their search for Azazel because he wanted a normal life and he went to college for two years before Jensen found him, telling him and I quote 'Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.' and they went on a hunt searching for their father, afraid that the demon got their father too, Sam declined of course but Jensen persuaded him, their father left them some clues in his journal for a creature that has been killing unfaithful men. Sam had an interview on the next Monday, so after they finished the case, Jensen dropped Sam off to his apartment as he promised. Sam's former girlfriend, Jessica, died the same way their mother died but she was killed by Sam's friend, Brady, who was a demon and he didn't know until years later. Sam blamed Azazel and that's how their journey began."  
"God. You talk a lot, you know that?"  
"Don't use my father's name in vain, Jennifer."  
"Whatever, but that was horrible."  
"There's more," Castiel started.  
"Dude, you've been talking for 5 minutes straight, don't you feel a bit thirsty?"  
"I'm an Angel, I don't need to do anything to nourish my vessel, Jimmy Novak, since he is already dead."  
"Okay, that is more horrible, you're technically a Jimmy zombie Angel thing."  
"Can I continue because I have other things of vast import to do rather than talking to you," Castiel exasperated impatiently.  
"Fine, Angel boy."  
"Angels are gender fluid, it's my vessel you are referring to," Castiel replied, rolling his eyes, "Sam had been fed demon blood from Azazel when he was six months old," Jennifer opened her mouth to interrupt, "Don't you dare," Castiel growled, glaring at Jennifer who shut her mouth, "Which gave him psychic abilities. Their father got a gun that can kill any supernatural creature, it's called the Colt. The three men did their research on Azazel again and one night; John Winchester was possessed by that same demon. John, well Azazel, started physically hurting Jensen and Sam shot John in the leg to prevent him from harming his brothers' heart. John took over his body again and begged Sam to kill him so that they'll finish the long running quest Azazel left John's body. So, Sam was driving to the hospital when they got into an accident a demon has done to them. Jensen was already half-dead but John sold his soul to Azazel, as well as giving Azazel the Colt, so that Jensen will live. John died that same day."  
"That's heartbreaking."  
"The brothers continued their search and they discovered Sam's psychic abilities; which was that he had visions of people's death before they even died. Months later, there was a day where all the children who were fed Azazel's blood have been gathered around to kill each other until only one survived. Sam was about to survive when his companion, Jake, stabbed him in the back with a knife. Just as Jensen and Bobby, their father figure after John's death, found Sam. Sam died in Jensens arms."  
"Oh God, this is emotionally scarring me," Jennifer said, tearing up, "Jensen did something stupid to resurrect him, didn't he?"  
"Yes, he sold his soul to a demon to resurrect Sam. They didn't only manage to kill Azazel but Sam also killed his backstabber, Jake, in cold blood. Sam at the time didn't know Jensen sold his soul to resurrect him."  
"Well done, Jensen," Jennifer muttered, rolling her eyes.  
"Usually deals like that last around 10 years. The demons gave Jensen a year, Sam tried to get him out of the deal several ways but he failed."  
"Jensen died?" Jennifer whispered.  
"Yes, and he was tortured alongside his father in Hell by a famous Demon and tormentor called Alastair, who Sam killed as well. 4 months into the torture in Hell I came into the picture. I raised Jensen from Perdition because something big was at stake and they were part of it. I'll explain all of this in further detail later."  
"Yeah you should shut up now," Jennifer mumbled, sniffling.  
"You are taking this surprisingly well. As you can see, Sam wanted to end all this hunting life and sacrificing everything for his family and friends thing for his brother, whose real name I shall reveal once I'm done. Sam made up Jensen's life, stopped him from hunting and gave him the normal life he genuinely deserves. The two brothers didn't see me since the day of their accident, but I have been watching them. Sam has been praying to me but I had to wait for you to come by because you and Jensen have an unusual connection. A very strong connection," Castiel said, looking Jennifer in the eyes, "It's a very dangerous connection, too. Jensen is possessed by the same demon who tortured him in Damnation, Alastair. How did he come back? Lucifer has gotten out of the cage and resurrected his best tormentor. Alastair's mission is to find out Jensens real identity."  
"How does Alastair not remember Jensen?"  
"Being resurrected by Angels gives you your memories if done successfully whereas being resurrected by a Fallen Angel-"  
"Does not give you your memories," Jennifer finished.  
"Yes. Jensens real identity is the key to the lock."  
"What lock?"  
"The lock to the Holy War," Castiel paused, "But you need to know his real identity and tell Sam whatever I told you about the War and Jensens possession. Now Jennifer, you are not to tell a living or dying soul about Jensens identity. Except Sam, of course. Nobody is supposed to know. You mention him to anyone you are igniting a bonfire that'll burn the World and Heaven. Promise me, you will not tell anyone, it is of immeasurable importance. This can make your species extinct."  
Jennifer didn't even think about the consequences because deep in her heart she knew she'd do anything to keep her friends and family safe. _Guess that's where the dangerous connection between us came from.  
 _"I promise," Jennifer announced with confidence.  
Castiel smiled at Jennifer, "Then I have your word for protecting the planet. I have to ward you from all Demons and block your thoughts from reaching Jensen as well as general protection from harmful creatures and what not. This might hurt a little," Castiel said holding Jennifer's arms as he stood up, before placing two fingers on Jennifers forehead.  
Jennifers ribs started to burn her lungs, her heart was beating rapidly. All she could see was white, light and Castiel standing in front of her, his eyes glowing that same luminous blue she saw from her last vision. Jennifer groaned under Castiels touch as she knelt on down slowly onto the floor. The pain rapidly moved onto her whole body, once it reached her head scorching her brain she tried to muffle out a scream by holding onto Cas' unoccupied arm tightly, he didn't object knowing that this is very painful on her as she is a mixture of almighty goodness and human. Jennifer couldn't cry, her tears have evaporated from her system due to the unbearable heat in her body. The pain continued for another 10 seconds before Castiel mumbled something under his breathe, stopping everything. Jennifer fell onto Castiel's open arms; she was exhausted beyond repair.  
"My apolo-"  
"Don't apologize. As long as everyone is safe, it's fine," Jennifer managed to croak. Castiel placed his fingers onto her head again but this time all the pain was gone, "What did you do, Cas?"  
"I healed you and probably gave you some extra abilities," Castiel replied, smirking.  
"Alright, hot pockets. Get to the real deal," Jennifer said, sitting up.  
Castiel snapped his fingers. Jennifer was sitting on one of the chairs, Castiel right next to her.  
"Alright so remember this name and go to Sam tomorrow as soon as possible," Castiel took a deep breath and looked Jennifer in the eye, "Jensen's real name is Dean Winchester."  
"Dean Winchester," Jennifer tried his name out.  
"Yes, now I should go but I'll see you soon," Castiel said smiling, "Later on, I'll give you your real assignment since we have run out of time."  
"What? How do you know?"  
"You'll wake up in exactly 37 seconds. Take care of yourself, Jennifer," Castiel said.  
"Wait!"  
"Take care of Dean too," Castiel added, smiling sadly.  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
"You are part of something big, Jennifer. Farewell," Castiel said before adding sternly, "Keep your promise."  
Jennifer got up from the chair, glaring at Castiel, who stood up too. Jennifer looked at Castiel, blue meeting blue and she couldn't help but feel she knew Castiel from before.  
Castiel smiled down at her sadly, "Sorry to drag you into this, sister. Now you shall wake," Castiel engulfed Jennifer in his arms, she wrapped hers around his slim body. Castiel gently kissed the top of her head.  
"I'll see you soon, sister." Was the last thing Jennifer heard from the Angel._

"Jenny, wake up," Jennifer heard Jensens voice say, shaking her shoulder gently.  
"Hmm? I'm up," Jennifer replied, rubbing her eyes, "What's the time?"  
"Ten past midnight, sweetheart."  
 _Woah, he told me all of this in 20 minutes? He does talk a lot.  
_ "We're at your house, babe. I'll bring your stuff tomorrow," Jensen answered her confused look as she stared at her house.  
Jennifer groaned, stretching her muscles before sitting up and locking lips with Jensen. Jennifer pulled away smiling and slung her purse, lazily, on her shoulder before getting out of the car and walking, more like dragging her body towards her front door.  
"Goodnight, babe!" Jensen called out from his car window.  
"Night," she waved at Jensen as he drove past her house towards his own.

Jennifer changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed thinking about everything she found out form the Angel, Castiel.  
 _My boyfriend isn't even called Jensen; he is a completely other person named Dean who's a hero. It still shows on him though, he helped me several times in the past few months. He probably didn't change much. But CRAP I am part of a Holy War but I don't even kn-_

Jennifer's thoughts were interrupted by a flutter of wings at the end of her bed. She sat up just to meet the familiar sky blue eyes of the Angel.  
"Cas, what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked, smiling at the Angel.  
"I came here to inform you of the next time I shall meet you," Castiel replied, awkwardly smiling.  
"Okay, so where is it?"  
"The venue is tomorrow, 11:30 at night, in the place where your Uncle John was buried. Bring Sam along with you," Castiel said, "I believe we need a proper reunion."  
"Whatever makes you sleep, Cas. But why at a cemetery?"  
"I'm an Angel, I don't require sleep to survive. To answer your question, less Demons visit such a place because the cemetery where your Uncle was buried is a place where a lot of the most faithful human beings have died, their souls cast out evil. Oh, meet me right in front of your Uncle's grave, he's the safest there," Castiel said giving Jennifer a small smile before saying, "I'll be waiting there from 11:25, meet me no later than 11:30 because I'm going to ward the place and I need you and Sam to be there to lock it."  
"Alright," Jennifer replied smiling, "See you then, Cas."  
Castiel smiled sadly, "See you then."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up the next day from the blaring of his ringtone, he grabbed his phone, cleared his throat and answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hello?" he mumbled trying to sound awake but failed. Miserably.  
"Sam? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I'll call-" he heard Jennifer rambling.  
"No, no. It's fine."  
"One question. When did you sleep yesterday?"  
"3pm?"  
"Dude it's 2pm right now. You legit slept for 23 hours," Jennifer said, laughing on the other line.  
"What? Are you serious?" Sam exclaimed.  
"Yeah. Anyway sleepyhead, we need to meet up tonight."  
"Uh-huh. Where should we meet up for the sex session, babe?"  
"DUDE!" Jennifer groaned into the phone.  
"Just kidding," Sam said, laughing, "Okay, seriously. Where?"  
"Where my Uncle was buried. I know it sounds like a murder plan, considering your hunting life-"  
"Wait. What? How do you know that?"  
"Shit. I let that one slip. Good job, Jennifer," Jennifer mumbled sarcastically and sighed, "Sam, that's why I wanna meet up and talk to you in private. To explain everything that's going on. Please, just come."  
"What are the other settings for this venue?"  
"Come alone, the latest you can come is at 11:30. This is as important as many innocent lives. So please just come and I promise I'll explain everything there."  
"Alright. I'll meet you there."  
"Okay, see you later."  
"See ya." Sam hung up the phone and sighed.

 _How the HELL did SHE know_? Was all Sam could think while he got ready for his day and headed down the stairs with a frown and puckered lips A.K.A a WTF face. His hair soaked and combed back like the perfect Moose he is. As he walked into the kitchen he heard the radio playing Asia's Heat of the Moment. _OH CHUCK, NO._

"Rise and Shine, Sammy!" Jensen called out as he flipped some burger patties.  
"It's freaking Wednesday," Sam muttered making his way over to the stools next to the kitchen aisle, "What's with the Deja vu?" he asked as he sat down on one of the many stools Jensen couldn't resist to buy.  
"A good morning would've been good too, asshole."  
"Morning," Sam sighed.  
"SIKE! It's the afternoon, bitch," Jensen replied, smirking.  
"Fuck you, Jerk."  
"I would since I'm irresistible. But Sammy, you're like a brother to me and I don't fuck my siblings," Jensen said in a casual tone, nodding his head to the music.  
Sam sighed again, "Would you turn that shit off?"  
"Oh why? It's THE HEEEAT OF THE MOMENT!" Jensen sang making Sam cringe into a mashed potato.  
Sam got up from the stool and changed the station.  
"Much better," Sam said, sitting down again.  
"But I love Asia!" Jensen whined.  
"I know," Sam replied, smirking.  
"Stop smirking you piece of boring shit!" Jensen exclaimed frustratingly.  
"Uh-huh. Give me my coffee."  
"Give me a break!" Jensen sighed, making Sam a cup of coffee.  
"I will when I want to," Sam replied.

-5 minutes later-

Jensen handed Sam the cup of steaming hot coffee as Sam kept on thinking way too deeply to register Jensen standing in front of him, holding the mug.  
Jensen snapped his fingers, startling Sam.  
"Hey, Sammy?" he frowned, "Something to give you a boost of energy although your lazy ass slept for 23 fucking hours."  
"Huh?" Sam looked at the cup, "Oh, thanks."  
Sam smiled gratefully at Jensen as he took the mug from Jensens calloused hands.

Jensen walked back to the stove and removed the patties from the hot stove then he prepared two burger sandwiches for him and Sam. Jensen couldn't help but think Sam isn't telling him something very important, but he brushed it off. _Everyone needs personal space._  
Jensen took out two plates and placed a burger on each plate. He grabbed two chilled beers from the fridge next to him and walked to the aisle and sat next to Sam, handing Sam his plate and passed him a beer.  
Sam dug into the burger immediately, giving Jensen a muffled "Thank you."  
"Anytime, kiddo."

Sam looked into Jensens, no he looked into his brother's eyes, smiling sadly knowing he is still in there. Sam couldn't help but feel safe looking into those eyes, they made him feel reassured that everything is going to be okay. He doesn't want to stop looking into them since he won't feel any more safety in the cruel world he lives in.  
Jensen finally cleared his throat, looking away. Sam internally groaned, "So any plans today?" Jensen asked, taking a bite from his burger.  
"No, not really. Aren't you going to hang out with Jennifer?"  
"Nope. She said she's out of bounds today," Jensen replied.  
"Oh. Wanna hang out?"  
"Yeah, sure. Where to?"  
"I don't know. Any ideas?"  
"Well, we can go to the bowling alley nearby."  
"Okay, get ready while I finish eating."  
"What about me?"  
"Well you eat as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"Okie dokie."  
Sam chuckled sadly, _he likes people who sa_ _y_ _"Okie dokie"._

"I BEAT YOU! For what? The 3rd time, Jensen?" Sam laughed at Jensen's grumpy face, "Get over it you sore loser."  
"One more game, Sammy. I'll prove you wrong," Jensen growled as he paid for their final game.

They played again, Sam struck every time meanwhile Jensen... Well, Jensen wasn't doing so well. It was 90 to 79.  
"This is the final ball, you won't defeat me," Sam said, smirking at Jensen.  
"Shut your pie hole," Jensen muttered.  
Sam rolled the bowling ball, struck again. He had another throw and this time Jensen wickedly put some clear crystal marbles on the alley as Sam went to fetch another bowling ball.  
"Be ready to be defeated again," Sam told Jensen as he was looking back at Jensen while walking towards the alley.

Sam posed for the final strike, just as Jensen had predicted. Sam moved his right leg to balance out his posture before allowing the ball to escape his hand. Sam's foot landed on the marbles just as he tossed the bowling ball, he lost his balance but the ball clumsily fell into the side lanes.  
"Jensen!" Sam growled as he stood up, glaring at Jensen, "Oh, you're fucked."  
"Uh oh. The Moose is coming," Jensen laughed as Sam started marching towards him.  
Sam towered over Jensen, "You're just a sore loser."  
"We'll see about that, Sweet cheeks," he patted Sam's shoulder, smirking. Sam made his way over to the couches.  
Jensen walked with a new bowling ball, threw it, struck. He got another ball, struck again and on his final throw he struck. It was 100 to 109. Sam sat grumpily in his couch, glaring at Jensen as he was dancing his victory dance. Jensen turned, still dancing and smiling happily. Sam smiled too, his brother was happy and that's all that he could ask for.  
"Come on, Sammy. Let's go celebrate!" Jensen grabbed Sam by the arm, "I won."  
"Well technically speaking-"  
"They don't count, the final game does. Let's go!" Jensen pulled Sam out of the bowling place.

It was 9:30 at night when they both came back from the bar and into the warmth of their house. Jensen was way past drunk, Sam had to drag him into their house and carry him up the stairs and into Jensens bedroom.  
"Sammy?" Jensen slurred as he was being placed into his bed.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I wish you were my real brother," Jensen mumbled, "You're my only family besides Jenny."  
"I know," Sam said softly.  
"Don't leave me alone in this world. Sammy," Jensen teared up, clutching Sam's head.  
"Shhh..." Sam hushed, "I won't leave you," he patted Jensen's shoulder. *No wincest. Just a brotherly moment*  
"Sing something to me, Mom," Jensen mumbled, his eyes drooping.

 _"_ _Hey Jude,"_ Sam sang softly, Jensen smiled up at him. " _Don't make it bad_  
 _Take a sad song and make it better_  
 _Remember to let her into your heart_  
 _Then you can start to make it better."_  
Jensen stared into Sam's hazel green eyes, allowing Sam's melody to ease him into a deep slumber.  
 _"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
 _You were made to go out and get her_  
 _The minute you let her under your skin,"_ Sam sang, tears forming. Jensen weakly smiled once more at Sam, _"Then you begin to make it better."_ Jensen finally shut his eyes, sighing happily as he entered the Narnia of his mind.

It was around 11 when Sam finally left the house and took the Impala for a ride towards the cemetery Jennifer took him and Jensen to, in memory of her Uncle, every month. 27 minutes later and he was there, Jennifer's car was parked in front of the gate so he parked the Impala right behind it. Sam killed the engine and got out of the car.

A cold Northerly wind blew bitterly, chilling Sam to his marrow as he opened the rusty ancient cast iron gate. Overhead, dark clouds blotted out the full moon from time to time, casting the centuries old cemetery into an inky blackness, yet further afield, he could see a storm gathering. _Great, let's hope it's going to be a hailstorm._ Lightning flashed in the distance and he hurried along with the chore that brought him out in the middle of the night.

Moving further into the cemetery, a fresh chill ran anew along his spine, he never liked cemeteries although this was one where the best people were buried. Grayish white head stones dotted the landscape before Sam. Ghostly sentinels against those who would trespass this hallowed ground, against those who would dare disturb their eternal slumber. Everywhere he turned, a silence prevailed, yet not so silent that no noise at all spoke to his un-steadied nerve. A bush, its living green now grey from the everlasting darkness of the place. Behind it stood a very familiar figure to Sam, Jennifer. She was holding as she always does when she visits her Uncle's grave, a bouquet of flowers; white lilies and red roses, six each. Sam heard Jennifer talking as he crouched next to her in front of her Uncle's gravestone.

"I hope whatever is happening right now will make up for your death, Uncle Johnny. Sammy is here, I think he'd like to talk to you now," Jennifer said quietly, looking at Sam with a tear stained face before laying the bouquet on top of his grave.

Sam smiled sadly at her and slung an arm over her shoulders, "Hey Mr. Mathers, I hope you're doing well if you're in Heaven. Did you know my father's name was John? From what Jennifer told me about you, you sound like a big hero. My Dad was too, and I knew that a little bit too late but it's all good. I also wanted you to know that your niece is doing a huge favor for Jensen and I. We've never had as many friends before we met her, she's awesome. I hope you're proud of her as much as we are. Have a great time up there, Jen and I have some stuff to settle now. I didn't bring you flowers this time but I will when I come back again. Until next time, Sir."

Jennifer sniffed and wiped away the tears from her face. She stood up and smiled, "I like talking to him, you know."  
"Me too, I don't know why but I always feel better after talking to him," Sam replied, giving Jennifer a small smile as he stood up too.  
"Well, I want you to meet someone today," Jennifer said, changing the subject.  
"Who do I have to meet that had to be precisely timed?"  
Jennifer didn't answer Sam, waiting for the Angel to show up again as he continued to ward the cemetery from any harmful creatures and spirits.  
Sam checked his watch, 11:29:57 pm.  
"3 more seconds," Sam said, counting down in his mind. Jennifer just smiled at him.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam's reaction was priceless in Jennifers point of view of the whole situation. Sam's face contorted into utter confusion, frowning deeply and squinting eyes. Then it changed to one of recognition and then he went back to frowning the fuck out of his eyebrows. The Angel just smiled all along the whole minute of silence while Jennifer was trying to hold back the laughter that was bubbling inside her chest.

"C-Cas?" Sam stuttered out.  
"I do believe it is me you're addressing," Castiel replied, his voice formal as usual.  
"Oh you son of a bitch," Sam mumbled as he made his way over to the Angel and pulled him into a longing embrace.  
Castiel awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sam's middle, patting Sam on the back and smiling at Jennifer, who was seriously having a hard time trying to keep her laughter in as the two had their 'reunion'.

Sam pulled away slowly smiling, then he yet again started frowning and he raised an arm towards Jennifer, "Pinch me, Jen."  
"What why?"  
"Real or not real."  
"Sam I assure you this is 100% real," Castiel replied, pinching Sam's arm.  
"OUCH MAN!" Sam exclaimed, "You're a freaking Angel, dude! Don't pinch me."  
"My apologies," Castiel replied.  
"Why didn't you answer my prayers, Cas?"  
"My apologies," Castiel repeated, looking down at the freshly mown grass below his shoes, "If you didn't want your brother to recall his memories of his past life, or lives in both your cases, I should not be anywhere near him from the distance of 2 miles."  
"Uh... How did you know that?"  
"I still watch over you two with our new edition," Castiel replied, nodding his head at Jennifer.  
It was Jennifers turn to frown, "I work for you?"  
"You work for him?" Sam asked, disbelief laced in his voice.  
"What? No. I watch her memories, she hasn't been away from you two ever since Jensen came into her life," Castiel replied, squinting his eyes. "But that is beside the point of this meeting, I came here with news of high import for both you and Jennifer."  
"Uh-huh, so what is it?"  
"Your brother is possessed," Jennifer replied.  
"Who?" Sam denied all day that Jennifer knew about his brother and he lied to her out of habit to protect his brother.  
"Dean," Jennifer said, looking Sam right in the eye.  
Sam sighed and allowed his head to hang low, Jennifer's eyes were piercing him even when it was bloodshot.  
"Sam before you go to any negative conclusions about Jennifer. There's something big at hand right now, which I wished to discuss with both o you," Castiel interfered.  
"Go on," Sam said, raising his head and avoiding Jennifers gaze.  
"The accident that occurred 5 years ago, you hit Adam and you 'killed' him. Did you forget he was Michael's vessel? Adam didn't cast Michael out when he was in the Pit," Castiel started and then saw the look of confusion on both Sam and Jennifer's faces, "Michael is walking the Earth again which means-"  
"Lucifer was cast out of you when the Darkness was here and he's still roaming," Sam completed, "Did he find another vessel?"  
"An unstable one but of your bloodline," Castiel replied, "It's been torture Sam, demons are everywhere, they harmed Jennifer's family members and killed this poor faithful man in cold blood," Castiel continued, pointing at John's grave, "As you may have recalled from your last vision."  
Jennifer nodded her head.  
"So we're dealing with another Apocalypse?"  
"Well you and Dean certainly pissed off Michael and I also harmed this planet when Lucifer was cast out of my vessel," Castiel said his tone changing, "It's far worse than the Apocalypse. It's the Holy War, Sam."  
Sam frowned again, he seemed to do that a lot in the last few minutes, "Holy War?"  
"Heaven, Earth and Hell are going to fight through this War. And the side that wins has to take over the Universe."  
"Crap," Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he remembered Dean being possessed, "How did Dean get possessed? I'm very sure he has an anti-possession tattoo on his chest, like I do."  
"When they treated Dean after the accident, some of the medication rubbed off the tattoo, you can't see it but it was partially removed. Thus, allowing the possession to take place."  
"Okay, we have to exorcise him then," Sam said.  
"Exactly, but we have to do it gingerly."  
"Uh... Guys? What the hell are y'all talking 'bout?" Jennifer asked.  
"Didn't you watch the conjuring?" Sam asked, "Never mind that. To get rid of a demon or any spirit that has entered your body you have to exorcise it."  
"So we have to perform an _actual_ exorcism on Dean?" Jennifer asked, her eyes wide.  
Sam nodded sympathetically at Jennifer before asking, "Who's possessing him?"  
"It's his tormentor from Damnation" Castiel answered patiently.  
Sam swore under his breath, "Didn't I kill that son of a bitch?"  
"Lucifer is walking the Earth. He resurrected Alastair," Jennifer replied.  
"How the fuck did you know his name? Never mind that, I don't want to know. Alastair is in Dean then he probably wants something," Sam thought out loud.  
"Correct. Dean's memories have been erased in the accident, thanks to Heaven. You gave him a new identity, which he kept very well and healthy. When Lucifer was cast out of my vessel by the Darkness, Chuck removed his memories about us from all the demons in Hell and Earth especially my brother, Lucifer. As well as Michael, that is why he is confused and very angry. Lucifer knew something was off about Dean and assigned Alastair to find out what it is," Castiel replied, "Alastair is close to Dean's identity that's why we have to exorcise him."  
"If Alastair knew about Dean the War will take off, Lucifer will remember me and I will have to become his vessel again," Sam said under his breath and he started shaking his head, "We have to put them back in the Pit."  
"I see you're picking things up very well, but we have to exorcise Dean first, make him remember and then both of you will play your parts."  
"No," Jennifer said, "If they fall into the Pit they won't come out?"  
"The power of Heaven will try to pull them out of Damnation," Castiel replied, "But they have to bring the original vessels they were in so they can cast both Michael and Lucifer out."  
"Easier said than done," Sam mumbled under his breath, "Alright, let's start with the first problem. Dean's exorcism. Isn't Alastair powerful? He'll feel the devils trap if we draw it on a ceiling," Sam said.  
"We have to knock Dean out and perform the exorcism quickly, right?" Jennifer asked.  
"Uh... Jennifer, one thing about demons is that if the vessel is inactive they use it to their full potential," Castiel said, "Alastair didn't entirely possess Dean since Dean can talk to you and perform normal day-to-day activities but Alastair is in Dean's mind, so maybe your idea might work. We need to find the spot where Alastair is currently staying in Dean's mind and knock him out from that exact spot or the whole plan won't work."  
"How the... Okay, never mind. Back in my days as a hunter these damn things possessed the whole body," Sam said.  
"Dean's anti-possession tattoo," Castiel said as if it explained everything.  
"Okay, what does Jennifer have to do with all of this? More importantly, how does she know about Dean?"  
"As I have mentioned earlier, Jennifer's family have been manipulated by demons and they are hunting for her because they want her to be the Queen of Wrath as the War submerges onto this planet and we, the Angels, have to stop that from happening because Dean and Jennifer were born to be soulmates."  
"What?" Sam and Jennifer asked at the same time.  
"More so, Jennifer is Angel," Castiel said, Jennifer's eyes widened, "You do not recall this, sister. It is part of your mission."  
"What mission? What the Hell, Cas?" Jennifer exclaimed.  
"What the fuck, Cas? She's an Angel?"  
"I'll explain all of this later, we have something more important to discuss," Castiel replied calmly, "To answer your other question Sam, Jennifer had visions recently from our side to show her what happened to Dean to weaken him and allow Alastair to possess him as well as see how her Uncle died in the hands of filthy Demons," Castiel spat.  
"And yesterday when I slept as Jensen, or Dean, dropped me off to my house. This jackass came into my mind and told me about Jensens real identity and the War," Jennifer continued, "Right before I slept on my bed, he showed up again to inform me about this dumbass meeting claiming he needs to have a proper reunion with you, so yeah that's basically it."  
"Jennifer's visions will get more recent, they are usually on Tuesdays," Sam shuddered, "at any time at this limit but a few months when she met Dean and a tear slipped on his skin-"  
"Angel tears," Sam breathed out, his eyes widening at the realization, "Alastair, beginning of visions?"  
"Yes, we knew she found him and we sent them to her at 3am precisely because no one would be awake at that time."  
"But isn't 3am the hour of the Devil?"  
"Yes, all the better because as I send her the visions alongside other Angels and guard her from them. Of course, the demons don't know we're doing anything so they're merely confused and they leave."  
"So we have to exorcise Dean to let him know all of this," Sam said.  
"Yes. I have one request before I bring another guest tonight."  
"What is it?"  
Castiel didn't hesitate to ask, "Teach Jennifer the methods of your kin, the Men of Letters. I'll bring you help."  
"Okay but why should I teach her if I can protect her myself?" Sam asked.  
"Jennifer will continue to be mortal when we need her as the was starts. She needs to know how to protect herself because let's face it Sam. You won't be able to take care of her alone-"  
"Dean can-"  
"He does not recall anything and when he does his skills will be 'rusty'," Castiel cut Sam off furiously, "Now, you will teach her with another companion, understand?"  
Sam glared at Castiel who squinted his eyes and tilted his head, menacingly.  
"Do I have a say in this?" Jennifer asked.  
"No," both men growled at the same time.  
"Fine. Who's gonna help me?"  
"You'll meet him soon enough," Castiel replied, "Now, I bring on the Father of all creation here."

The ground slightly shook, lightning and thunder roared from the stormy clouds above the trio's heads. Everything went dark for a moment before a light ray shone luminously in between the clouds and into the ground next to Castiel. It went out all of a sudden and a man in his mid-thirties stood there, shaggy beard, curly haired and casual. He was the type man you'd have mistaken for a socially awkward writer but secretly is talented with instruments and had a voice made in Heaven itself. The man was wearing a green polo shirt and casual loose jeans. He looked Jennifer up and down with his piercing pale blue eyes and finally smiled a very bright smile that could brighten the whole Universe. Jennifer couldn't believe that this man right in front of her was the Father of all creation.

"Chuck?" Sam asked. _Chuck, what a nice name._  
"Hi, Sam," Chuck replied, still smiling.  
"Who?"  
"Hi, Jennifer. It's to see you," Chuck said.  
"Eh?"  
"This is God, Jennifer," Castiel replied, smiling.  
"Oi, shut your pie hole," Jennifer muttered.  
"You sound just like Dean," Chuck said, "Castiel, you don't have to act all mighty and respectful. Just call me Chuck."  
"Okay," Jennifer said, weirded out.  
"So Chuck, what brings you here?" Sam asked, all of a sudden so calm, "Last time I saw you, you left with your sister and Dean came back with all the souls gone."  
"God has a sister?" Jennifer asked.  
Everyone ignored her.  
"I'm here since I now know that you accepted to help Jennifer into the ways of your kin."  
"And?"  
"I'm here to bring back a very important and talented hunter to help you."  
"What? Who?"  
"Oh you know it deep within your heart, Sam," Chuck replied, still smiling.  
"No way."  
"Hey, don't underestimate me!" Chuck retorted.  
"I'm not," Sam replied, his eyes wide.  
"Chuck?" Castiel called.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you bring Gabriel back too? I saw him in a candy store."  
"Yes, I did. I thought we'd need a Trickster to help you guys," Chuck replied, his smile widening.  
"So, I'm not being tricked like last time?"  
"Nope."  
"Do I have a say in _any_ of this?" Jennifer asked.  
"No," all three men replied, ignoring her. Jennifer sighed.  
"Jennifer, I'll give you all the memories and information you'll need to know about Heaven, Hell, Earth, the Winchesters and whatnot. It will knock you out for 12 hours because you're a mortal now," Chuck stated to Jennifer.  
"Uh... okay," Jennifer said, frowning.  
"But first I have to let you meet your teachers mentor."

Chuck snapped his fingers and a man in his early sixties stood next to him. The man was a few inches taller than Chuck, he was wearing a dark olive green shirt, layered on top with a plaid shirt and a leather jacket, worn out jeans, leather ankle boots and a worn out blue and white cap on his head. The man had a lot of facial hair and generally hair on his head for an old man. Jennifer was surprised that the man's hair was still brown and not even a bit of it was graying. The man looked pretty fit for his age. The man frowned, obviously confused to why he is in the middle of a cemetery.

Castiel smiled at the man, Jennifer eyed him suspiciously. The man looked at Chuck, frowning, then Castiel, to which his eyebrows rose to the sky, then it landed on Jennifer which made him frown again before his eyes finally landed on Sam, which made him smile widely under his scruffy moustache and tear up a little. Sam teared up at the sight of the man as well, Jennifer noticed and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.  
"You alright?" Jennifer asked, glaring at the older man in front of her, who just returned the glare.

Sam gasped in breath, "Bobby?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, kid," the man, Bobby, said smiling widely, his eyes glistening with tears, "It's been so long."

Sam gently pulled Jennifer's arm from his waist and took two step forward and engulfed Bobby in a tight heartwarming embrace. Sam's heart exploded with many emotions he could not keep inside him any longer. He knew that Bobby will never judge him for his decisions so he buried his head on the old man's shoulder and shook slightly with silent sobs.  
"Shhh, it's okay," Bobby murmured as he ran his hand through Sam's hair.

 _Moose sure knows how to make himself look small._

Bobby let go of Sam as he shed a few tears of his own. Sam stood next to Jennifer who wrapped her arm again around Sam's waist and asked if he was alright, Sam nodded leaning into her touch. Bobby glanced at Jennifer and smiled when she took a glance him, she frowned.

Sam sniffed and cleared his throat, "Jennifer this is Bobby. Bobby, Jennifer," Sam introduced.  
"Oh so you must be the famous Jennifer Mathers, everyone has been mentioning in Heaven," Bobby said, extending a hand out to Jennifer.  
"Oh? I'm famous up there? Well then, you must be the awesome guy who raised these heroes," Jennifer said, shaking Bobby's hand and finally smiling.  
"Oh yeah, these idjits? Pain in my ass, but raised 'em right," Bobby replied, letting go of Jennifers hand.  
Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jennifers shoulder.  
Bobby suddenly frowned, "Where's Dean?"

Sam sighed before he explained everything with the help of the others. Once they finished, Bobby just rubbed his forehead and sighed then looked at Jennifer. To Jennifer he looked like he aged another 10 years.  
"So I guess I'm going to train you to be like us until Dean gets out the gutter," Bobby said.  
"Yes," Chuck replied, nodding, "but I have to give her a lot pf information first, which will knock her out for half a day."  
"That's why you're here at from 11:30, it's about 12:30am so you can wake up in the afternoon," Castiel explained.  
"So it will be unsuspicious," Jennifer mumbled, "I told my friends I will be with Sam to grab some drinks."  
"They fell for it?" Sam asked, Jennifer nodded, "Okay, you can stay the night, act as if you're hungover. Stay with Dean for the night?"  
Jennifer nodded, "Okay let's do this!"  
"If Jennifer loves to sleep a lot then she can continue sleeping for another 3 hours although that might be suspicious for your species," Castiel said, frowning.  
"Cas, I slept for 23 hours. I hope she beats my record," Sam joked, making everyone smile.  
"Sure, Sammy," Jennifer replied, "But I'd like to spend some time with my boyfriend."  
"Dean is your boyfriend?" Bobby asked, "How much he's changed."  
"You should see his new car! He left me Baby," Sam replied, chuckling.  
"Oh my…" Bobby said, shocked. Chuck glared at Bobby, "That thing was his life."  
Sam nodded and chuckled, "He's not that different, just more open and fancy."

"Alright, guys. It's 12:28am right now. Jennifer, you ready?" Chuck asked.  
"Meh, but okay." Jennifer shrugged, fearless from the outside but very scared of what might happen after she knows the history of the whole universe.  
"You remind of Dean, fearless as shit but a broken thing from the inside," Bobby said, "Saving others before taking care of yourself," Bobby shook his head, smiling, "Hope you do the world some good, kid."  
"Thank you, Bobby," Jennifer replied.  
"Good luck, Jen," Sam said, hugging her.  
"Thanks, Sammy," Jennifer mumbled into his chest, making him chuckle before pulling away.  
"My apologies for insulting your brain on our last meeting," the blue-eyed Angel said, "Best of luck, sister," he smiled encouragingly.  
"Thank you, Cas," Jennifer gratefully smiled at him.  
"Good luck, Jennifer," Chuck said afterwards.  
"Thank you. Literally," Jennifer replied, everyone laughed for a while.  
"I hope your judgement doesn't change about us when you know everything, Jen," Sam muttered quietly.  
"Not in the slightest, Sammy," Jennifer replied, smiling sadly.  
Sam pulled Jennifer into another hug, he mumbled how sorry he was for dragging her into all of this crap and he hoped that she'll come out of it safe and sound.  
"You're like a sister to me. I don't know if I'll be able to handle losing another person in my life," Sam said quietly, pulling slightly away to kiss her forehead.  
"You won't lose me and that's a promise," Jennifer announced, pulling away from Sam's warming embrace.

"Alright guys! It's 12:29:54. Time to navigate information into Jennifers expandable mind," Chuck said.  
"I'm ready," Jennifer said, moving to stand in front of Chuck and smiled at everyone one more time.  
"See you on the other side," Chuck said before he placed a hand on her shoulder making Jennifers vision go dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam held Jennifer's body in his arms before she collapsed on the graveyards horrendous surface.  
"Bobby," Chuck called as he saw Bobby make his way over to Sam's side.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're coming with us," Chuck said.  
"What? Why?" Bobby asked, frowning.  
"You're the one in Heaven who holds Dean's memory," Sam replied, "If he sees you before he's exorcised, Alastair will know everything and the War will happen."  
"Balls," Bobby muttered under his breath.  
"You're smarter than you look," Chuck said, smiling at Sam.  
"Well, let Jennifer and I plan the exorcism and it'll be done before you even know it. Just keep him safe from the demons, will you?"  
"Sure, I already branded him when I was in Heaven," Castiel replied, frowning slightly.  
"Alright, enough with acting as if I'm five years old, I can take care of myself. Thank you very much," Bobby said, "Just take care of the girl, kid. Don't know much about her but she's important."  
"Sure thing, Bobby," Sam said, "I'll see you all later. It was good to see you again, Cas."  
"Likewise," Castiel replied, slightly smiling.  
Chuck, Cas and Bobby waved at Sam as he made his way over to the Impala and opened the backseats door and laid her down in a comfortable position. He took off his jacket and covered her body with it, keeping her warm with the current weather.  
"Night, Jen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam pulled the car up in the driveway of his house and parked, he killed the engine. Castiel already zapped Jennifers car back to her house garage. He carried Jennifer over to Jensens bedroom, where he was still sound asleep and placed her next to him, adjusting Jensens position so he was holding Jennifer in his arms. Jensen stirred in his sleep.  
"Sammy?" Jensen mumbled sleepily.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're awesome," Jensen chuckled before snoring loudly and tightening his grip on Jennifer.  
Sam laughed quietly, shaking his head, "Night, Jensen."

 **Jennifer's POV**

It was like I was standing off to the side of an unknown room as I watched the whole Universe evolve around me. The Earth in the beginning, I was surprised that Dinosaurs were real because I never really believed in them although my favorite Dinosaur was the T-Rex when I was a kid because they had those short flabby arms, it was funny. I watched as the Earth started to separate into continents and Adam and Eve becoming the first of the human kind. I watched as Cain killed his brother Abel and watched as humans increased in numbers. I watched all the stories about the Prophets and the people, I watched all the conflict in the world. I saw things I wish I didn't have to see or know. I watched as Columbus found America and the Red Indians, before taking over the country.

I watched throughout the whole Universes history, mostly on the Earth's history. I watched as Angels walked the Earth, and guarding people from harm. I saw the first of the many monsters get evolved; Ghouls, Vampires, Werewolves, etc. I watched throughout centuries, discoveries and lives pass by. Until the year 1954 where I watched as Mary Campbell and John Winchester were born. Mary's hunter life, John's depressing one too and years later when they finally met by Cupid who was a lower class Angel. How they used to fight a lot before they fell in love. That is when everything started to become weird.

I saw Dean talking to John in a restaurant in the 1970's, and he looked the exact same if not a little younger than he does now. He helped John pick out the Impala instead of some old ugly family van. Soon, I discovered that Castiel has brought Dean there to change a bit of history but he failed. Dean tried to warn Mary about the fire that was going to happen in 1983. It was only a few days later when Dean was sitting next to his grandfather and confessed that he was from the future. That's when everything went wrong.

Samuel's eyes turned a pale yellow and he smirked before he fought with Dean and killing Deanna Campbell in the process, before stabbing himself and running away. I watched Mary when she fought her possessed father after he supposedly killed John and I watched her as she sealed a Deal with the demon; he would like to see her child at the age of six months and he would return John from the dead. It was sickening, black smoke escaped Samuel's mouth and he laid limp beside her. I saw Dean's disapproving look before he left.

I watched as the years passed and Dean came back, Sam tagging along with him this time. I watched as they fought Anna, the Angel, beside their parents. I watched as they warded the place, Sam confessing his true feelings to his father and Dean warning Mary about the fire again and telling her the truth. Mary saying it was too late, that she was already pregnant. I saw as they fought Anna and Uriel, Anna stabbing Sam. John coming back from the blow Uriel caused and he wasn't really John, he was possessed by Michael, the Angel. Michael killed Anna and took Sam back to the year he was supposed to be in. He talked to Dean and told him he can possess anyone from Dean's bloodline although Dean was his actual vessel. He also erased Dean and Sam from his parent's memories and returned Dean to the year he was supposed to be in.

I watched as Dean was born, him growing up through the years and fixing his father's problems. I watched him play with toy cars and eating pie. I watched when Sam was born four years later. 6 months passed by and a figure stood by his crib and fed him some of his blood. I saw as Mary made her way over to Sam's nursery and interrupted the intruder. I saw the figure turn and it was the yellow eyed demon, he made Mary raise to the ceiling. John heard Mary scream and made his way over to Sam's nursery, he found her on the ceiling and she burst into fire. I watched as Dean carried Sam under his father's orders.

I watched everything that the two brothers went through from childhood until they grew up. I watched through big and small issues, I watched the Deal their father made and him dying to save Dean. I watched throughout the years; killing Azazel, Dean selling his soul, Hell, Castiel, Heaven, Apocalypse, Jo and Ellen's deaths, Sam falling into the Pit as Lucifer and Adam as Michael, Sam coming back Soulless – which was hilarious – Leviathans and Eve, Bobby's Death, Purgatory, Benny, Kevin, Charlie, many other people dying, the Trials, Ezekiel later known as Gadreel, the Mark of Cain, Dean killing Cain, Dean becoming a demon, him getting cured and Dean killing Death, the Darkness, Chuck and all their losses up until the day of the accident. I watched as Chuck talked to me in Heaven, removed my memories and gave me the life I'm currently living. I had a mission to save the World and I promised to keep my word.

I watched as Sam woke up in the hospital, the doctors asking about Deans identity and him telling them he needs some time. I watched as he told them he was the 'fake' him from one of their hunts, Jensen Ackles. I watched as Sam helped Dean through the years. I watched as Dean got used the first time by Jessica, barely leaving. And the second time he got used by Michelle, and he started his old habits as a surely drunk. I watched until the day I met him and things between us. I watched Katherine's history with my brother, and tried not to puke. I watched as we all bonded through the months and other things occurring around us; like Sam fighting supernatural creatures while he was supposed to be getting 'laid'. I watched as Dean spoke to the demon inside his head and him asking Sam if he was an amnesiac and Sam lying to him. I watched the things that went down today, my friends hanging out and eating. They were all happy.

I watched everything, literally, in 12 hours and I couldn't contain the many overflowing emotions. Now that I know everything, I wanted to help Sam and Dean and to stop the whole hunters stuff immediately. Especially Sam, he sacrificed his brother to stop him from their terrible past. It'll all crumble down when we exorcise Alastair out of Dean. I'm Jennifer. I'm an Angel and my mission is to make the Winchesters and the World happy and safe. I will remove every monster, demon and villain from this planet if it's the last thing I'll do beside my brother, Castiel.

Jensen woke up groaning, his head was throbbing painfully as the hangover took over his wasted body. He tried to shuffle to a more comfortable position but someone was in his arms, he unwillingly opened one eye to see Jennifer snuggled up on his chest, sound asleep. Jensen smiled lazily and kissed her head softly before looking at the clock to see it was half past twelve in the afternoon.

Sam walked in quietly into the room to place a cup of water and some Aspirin for Jensen when he found Jensen was awake.  
"Morning, sunshine," Sam said cheerfully, giving Jensen the pills and water.  
Jensen downed them in a second, he groaned, "What got your panties up in bunch?"  
"Take it easy, J-Lo," Sam said helping Jensen into a more comfortable position.  
"How'd Jennifer get here?" Jensen asked, "I don't remember her coming along with us to the bar."  
"Well, I found her last night grieving over her Uncle. Jenny was walking on the streets, crying and I happened to bump into her."  
"Where'd you go?"  
"I went to get some medicine for your hangover since your stash is empty now," Sam replied, shrugging.  
"Oh, okay," Jensen nodded, frowning, "How did she end up on my bed, though? Not that I mind it."  
"She passed out on the way so I decided it'd be better if she stayed with you because your presence comforts her more than mine," Sam answered.  
"How long has she been asleep?"

Sam glanced at his wristwatch, "12 hours," Sam replied, smiling.  
"What're you smiling about?" Jensen asked, frowning again.  
"This is the longest she ever slept. I hope she's having a wet dream about me," Sam replied, smirking mischievously at Jensens "10000000% Done" face.  
"She got eyes on me. Only," Jensen replied, smiling at the fond memory.  
"Well she got eyes on everything, dumbass. God gave her eyes to look at whatever she wants. Selfish much?" Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up, Sam. You're making my hangover worse."  
"Mission accomplished. See ya later!" Sam said, leaving the room.

Jennifer hugged her body closer to Jensen and hummed in her sleep.  
"Warm," she moaned quietly into Jensens chest.  
Jensen chuckled, "Sleep as long as you want, princess. I'm going to keep you warm all the while," he kissed her head as he waited for her breathing to become even again. Jensen fell into the depths of unrealistic dreams along with Jennifer.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 hours had passed before Jennifer slowly woke up, Jensen was still there and he was snoring. Loudly.  
Jennifer tried to shuffle more comfortably into Jensens embrace, he stirred in his slumber.  
"Babe?" he mumbled, his voice raspy.  
Jennifer blushed at the nickname he gave her before replying with a simple yes.  
"What time is it?"  
"Around 4 in the afternoon."  
"You okay?"  
"I'll always be okay, with you."  
Jensen kissed her head and tightened his grip on her, he looked down at her and met her eyes "But seriously, are you alright? You know, with your Uncle and stuff?"  
Jennifer looked down at Jensens chest and placed her head where Jensens heart was beating in a steady pace. To say the least, it calmed her down until her exhausted mind took the best of her and she slipped into the darkness of her imagination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jensen chuckled once he knew Jennifer slept again. What's with them sleeping a lot? He didn't try to wake her up, she was probably tired.  
 **"So Jensen. We haven't talked in a while."** Jensen flinched as he heard the demons voice in his head. **  
** _ **If I'm not imagining things, aren't you a bit louder than before?**_ **  
"The magic of alcohol. The more you drink, the closer I get to you and the more I get to destroy."  
** _ **Dude, what the hell do you want now? I talked to Sam and he said I'm not an amnesiac.**_ **  
"Well, try harder. Do some research. Anything or I'll harm Sam and your beloved girlfriend."  
** _ **You know I asked! Leave them alone.**_ **  
"I can't leave them alone unless I know who you really are!"  
** _ **I am Jensen and that's all there is to it. Besides, why is it so important for you to know who I really am?**_ **  
"I feel power radiating off of you, heroic power."  
** _ **What?**_ **  
"I'll talk to you later again. Keep drinking and things will get better for the both of us."  
** _ **Fuck off with your sarcasm.**_ **  
"Oh and please stop with the cheesiness, I'll puke."  
** _ **Get lost.**_ **  
"Later, loser."**

Sam entered the room awhile later, smiling at Jensen before it faltered as he saw Jensens expression.  
"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked, taking a seat at the edge of Jensens bed.  
Jensen jumped, not really noticing Sam's presence, "Oh yeah, just thinking."  
"So it's 3 and you're not out of bed."  
"So?" Jensen retorted, momentarily staring at Jennifer, "I told her I'll keep her as warm as she wants."  
"Uh-huh, with what?" Sam asked, smirking.  
"What are you on about, you dirty twat of dicks?"  
"Nothing," Sam winked, "Jenny seems pretty out of it today."  
"Yeah, this Uncle of hers was very important to her."  
"I wonder what she's dreaming about," _NOT REALLY! HER HEAD IS PROBABLY TOO FULL._  
"Obviously it's me."  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you wish."  
Jensen winked, "Oh I know."  
Sam frowned, "How?"  
"She's mumbling my name in her sleep."  
Sam just rolled his eyes before saying, "Wake her up, you two need to eat something."  
"But-" Jensen began but he got cut off by Sam's silencing hand.  
Sam sighed," WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. Jensen froze in place, shocked.

Jennifer woke up startled, she glared at Sam as she realized he's the one who woke her up ever so gingerly.  
"SAM!" Jensen exclaimed after recovering from his shock and wrapping his arms around Jennifer.  
"Why'd you do that?" Jennifer asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
"It's almost 4 in the afternoon and you two haven't eaten a thing from the day before. So, instead of you two starving to death by looking at each other while sleeping, I thought I should wake you idjits up and make you eat," Sam replied sassily, placing his hands on his hips.  
"What if I didn't want to wake up?" Jennifer asked, sitting up from Jensens embrace.  
Sam glanced at her sadly but went back to normal in an instant, "Told you," Jensen snapped, sitting up too.  
"Tough, you guys have to eat or else I'll kill you myself with a lot of food causing you a heart attack."  
Both Jennifer and Jensen sighed, "Alright we'll get up," Jennifer said, removing herself from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.  
Jensen groaned and plopped down on his bed, "Thanks for the migraine, Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they all ate, Jensen said he had work to do in the garage, leaving Sam and Jennifer alone in the kitchen washing the dishes. Jennifer was washing the dishes and Sam was drying them with a towel.  
"So…" Sam started, as he dried another plate.  
"I remember my mission," Jennifer said, Sam looked at her wide-eyed, "I remember who I really am. You don't have to worry, I might be an Angel but I'm the only Angel besides Castiel and Anna who isn't monotone, emotionless and committed to my mission. That's the special trait about me, I feel and I'm mostly a human with Angel powers. So you don't have to worry about me becoming like my brothers and sisters, those dickbags. Although I like Gabe, he's a sweetheart. Glad Father brought him back."  
Sam sighed in relief, "Wait how do you know that I thought you might be a heartless, emotionless dick?"  
"OH, I'm also the only Angel who can read minds, know about the future and prevent bad things from happening. I am also one of the three Angels who have soulmates," Jennifer replied.  
"Who are the other two?"  
"Gabriel and Castiel," Jennifer answered, smiling, "Can't wait to know who my brothers are going to be with."  
"I had a hunch that Cas would be with you know, Jensen but that's off the hook," Sam said, honestly.  
"Me too. I feel like an asshole for taking him. Cas and D would've looked so good together, I got the thrown bitches."  
"So uh... You saw everything?" Sam asked nervously.  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, I wanna squish you two in my arms and get rid of all this pain," Jennifer said her eyes glistening.  
Sam shrugged, "Well if it saves a lot of people I'd honestly do it over and over again."  
"Come here you brave little soldier," Jennifer said, putting down the dish she was washing and opening her arms.  
Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, "You two are too precious for this World," she mumbled, sniffling.  
Sam felt comforted to know that Jennifer accepted him with all his flaws. He also felt grateful because he finally knew he could trust someone with his deepest secrets and not judge him for it besides his brother and Castiel. Although the two of them were out of the counter for such a long time.  
"You know, Sammy," Jennifer said pulling away, "I can read your mind. Seriously, you can talk to me whenever you feel like it just call me like you call Cas. Alright?"  
"Thank you so much," Sam said, shedding away a tear.

Jennifer gave him a smile, before continuing with washing the dishes.  
"Okay. So how do you feel knowing that Jensen was with a lot of hookers and Lisa before you? Not to mention, Cassie when we fought that ghost truck," Sam asked curiously.  
Jennifer rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't care at the moment but when he gets his memories back..." Jennifer said, trailing off, "I really don't know what will happen."  
"I really like you, Jen. You're great for my brother."  
"Thank you," Jennifer replied, her cheeks scorching with embarrassment.  
"But aren't you the least bit jealous?" Sam asked, smirking.  
"Nope, I'm pretty awesome," Jennifer retorted, smirking. Sam laughed.  
"So we gotta exorcise Alastair from him."  
"Anti-possession pentagram on a wall of an old place and perform an exorcism from one of your handy dandy Latin books," Jennifer said, frowning slightly, "I'm pretty sure you memorized it, right?"  
"You know with your angel powers, you can just you know. Do that thing with your hand, like Cas," Sam suggested, drying the last dish before placing it on the drying rack.  
"That kills the vessel and we can't kill Jensen," Jennifer began, drying her hands with a fresh towel, "I know you want that son of a bitch out of him. I do too but we can't use violence, with violence."  
"You're right. We also have to renew his tattoo," Sam said as they both walked down the hall and into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
"Yup, but first we have to find a place to exorcise him," Jennifer replied, "And I have the perfect place."  
"What is it? Narnia?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
"Keep on with your sarcasm and you'll have to find another solution jackass," Jennifer replied sassily, Sam gave her the puppy eyes, she groaned, "Whatever. I have a warehouse where my Uncle used to teach me art and some mechanical stuff," Jennifer said, "It's not used anymore since his death so we can do it there. It has everything we'd need. Besides, it's a short drive from here."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, we have ropes, paint, chairs and cuffs if we'll need it."  
"Oh you know Jensen likes it kinky," Sam said. Jennifer hit the back of his head playfully, blushing.  
"Shut up."  
"Okay let's head there right now. I don't want to wait another second knowing that filth is inside my brother," Sam said.  
"You just… Oh my Father, didn't he drink that filth's blood before?" Jennifer asked the air. Thunder erupted and she heard a faint yes and a chuckle.  
Jennifer laughed at Sam's shocked expression, "Touché, but was that Chuck?" Jennifer nodded, "Chuck can hear us?"  
"Yup and he is laughing at your own stupidity," Jennifer replied.

Sam and Jennifer made their way over to the garage where the Impala was staying, all quiet. Jensen was fixing some bulbs in the corner of the garage when he saw them.  
"Hey, what y'all doing?"  
"We're going somewhere," Sam replied,  
Sam and Jennifer hopped into the Impala, "Where y'all going?"  
"Sam and Jennifer both looked out the window and said, "WE GOT WORK TO DO!"  
Jensen just chuckled and shook his head as he continued to repair the bulbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're getting close," Jennifer said, "Turn right and continue straight until you see a large garden with a white picket fence surrounding it."  
Sam glared at the road, "Don't you dare."  
Jennifer frowned but then realized, "Dude, that was a fanfiction."  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"  
"Okay, chill out," Jennifer said, putting her hands up in defeat before smirking. Sam stopped in front of the white gate.

" _Wise men say"_ Jennifer sang softly.  
"You heartless bi-" Sam started, tears pooling in his eyes. _  
"Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you." _Jennifer finished, by the time she finished Sam was bawling his eyes out. ***I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO READ TWIST AND SHOUT. I JUST HAD TO!***

"Cas died on a Thursday, see you then," Jennifer said, before getting out of the car and snapping her fingers to make her and Sam go inside the barn that was 2 miles away from the gate.  
Sam was still crying, "That was the most beautiful, yet most tragic story I've ever read."  
"Me too, Sammy. Me too," Jennifer replied, comforting Sam in any way possible.

Sam stopped crying like a walrus finding out that there's no gold pot at the end of the rainbow a few minutes later, and took in his surroundings. The barn was average sized, there were a few tables, tools were splayed around everywhere. It was pretty dusty in here, chairs were everywhere too and an unfinished piece of work was laid on top of the study beside many other projects. Jennifer grabbed the unfinished project, her eyes glistened with tears.  
"Jen, you okay?"  
"This was the last project Uncle Johnny and I were supposed to do. I know he isn't my immediate family since I'm an Angel and whatever, but it still hurts all the same."  
"Is he in a better place now?"  
Jennifer nodded, "Yeah, he protected us last night." Sam smiled at her, encouragingly.  
"Come on let's do this."  
"We're doing this to get him back, right?"  
"Yes," Sam sighed.  
"Will he hide his emotions from me? Not that he could but will he? Like what you're trying to do now?"  
"I've studied him since I was a little boy, Jennifer. He opened up to Cassie and Lisa, but not completely. If he's your soulmate, he will surely open up to you at some point in his life. I know I would," Sam replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's been what? 3 days since we started dating and I know more about him than he does himself," Jennifer chuckled sadly, "Now I'm planning an exorcism with you, my brother, Bobby and Chuck," Jennifer laughed hysterically.  
"Jennifer, calm down. I know it's too much, I should've told you to turn away when you had the chance," Sam said sadly.  
"Nothing is too much, Sammy. But these past 4 months were the best 4 months in a long while as this human vessel, but now I have to protect everyone because I don't want them to end up like my Uncle."  
"Look Jennifer-"  
"Don't. Let's just get this over with, okay?" Jennifer said, smiling with tears in her eyes. ***Too much crying, nowadays. Huh?*  
** "Jen," Sam started, "You don't have to do this. I'll do it."  
"No. I already memorized the whole process. Please Sam, let me help so we'll get over with this quickly before Jensen gets suspicious. It's been half an hour already and my emotional trauma isn't helping anyone at all."  
"Okay."

Jennifer grabbed the ladder while Sam got the paint and big paint brush. Jennifer placed the ladder in the middle of the barn, Sam climbed up the ladder with the brush and paint and looked down at Jennifer with a small smile playing on his lips. Jennifer returned the gesture. Finally, the two got to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Jennifer were on their way back to Sam's house when Jennifers phone suddenly rang in her pocket. Jennifer pulled it out and read the caller ID, she answered.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Jennifer scoffed, rolling her eyes. Sam glanced at her and scowled, shaking his head before focusing on the road ahead of him.  
"Where are you? It's Friday, girl's night out!" Katherine squealed excitedly on the other line.  
"I crashed at Jensens house," Jennifer replied, her tone weirdly calm, "I'll make my way over to the house in a few minutes, okay?"  
"No, meet us at the Mall. Alright?"  
"Yeah, whatever," Jennifer dismissed about to press "End Call".  
"Wait, Jen before you hang up," Katherine screeched into the phone.  
"What?" Jennifer asked, irritated. Jennifer hoped Katherine would apologize but she claims she didn't do anything wrong. Even though Robert isn't her immediate family anymore since she's an Angel, he's still connected to all of this. If this problem won't get fixed, she doesn't know what will.  
"Genevieve wants to talk to you," Katherine said.  
"Fine," Jennifer sighed, looking out the window. She waited for Genevieve to pick up the phone from Katherine.

"Hey, JJ," Genevieve said on the other line.  
"Yeah, hey," Jennifer replied, "What's up?"  
"Well, a little birdy told me you were somewhere else last night," Genevieve teased.  
"Look, Gen. I don't feel like talking about-" Jennifer began but she got cut off, Sam gave her a look of curiosity.  
"Did you lose your v-card to J number 2?"  
"GEN! SERIOUSLY?!" Jennifer exclaimed, her cheeks heating up.  
"You know you're the only virgin here," Genevieve taunted.  
"Well that is going to be solved whenever we're ready, okay?"  
"Oh and by the way, cut Katherine some slack," Genevieve said.  
"You don't know shit," Jennifer snapped.  
"Look. I know what she did with your brother-"  
"Yes, my brother. Do you hear yourself?" Jennifer asked, her nose flaring.  
"Yes. I know, this grudge is between both of you but seriously Jennifer. I know this is crappy and all but we, as in me, Eden, Clary, Sophie and Christine, can't handle losing both of you over something that stupid."  
Jennifer scowled at the air and waited for Genevieve to finish her rant, "Whenever you two end up in one room it's like a freaking volcano of glares and angry stares. I don't even know how the phone hasn't melted yet. It's been months Jen and I know you are one of the most forgiving people out there. So please, before any of this gets worse think about it twice."  
"I thought about it at least a gazillion times," Jennifer said sarcastically.  
"I know, but we do not want to lose both of you. Alright?"  
Jennifer sighed, "It's gonna be alright. I'll see you later."  
"Yeah, okay," Genevieve said, hanging up.

"So… What's got you in a pissy mood?" Sam asked as he parked the Impala in the garage.  
"Katherine reminded me about today's girls night out and Genevieve told me to cut Katherine some slack 'cause they don't wanna lose us," Jennifer mocked, rolling her eyes.  
"I'll drop you off and as for Katherine, I think she should apologize to you," Sam said as they both got out of the car.  
"No, I'm gonna zap there later. Don't wanna deal with that 'innocent' bitch," Jennifer replied, walking towards the front door.  
"Oh so you wanna cool a little bit of heat with my bro," Sam asked, smirking.  
"Shut up," Jennifer groaned. They both entered the house.  
"Be careful, you don't know if that _thing_ has power over him yet. Just call me if things go wrong," Sam said as he walked to the living room to watch Star Wars.

"Jen? Babe?" Jensen called out from the hallway.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you come to my room?"  
Jennifer walked up the stairs and into Jensens bedroom, Jensen was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Jennifer was floating in midair and flung onto the bed. Jennifer remained calm, knowing that calling Sam at this moment would be bad. Jennifer tried to move but she was stranded to the bed.  
"I've been waiting for you baby," she heard Jensen say as he made his way over to the bed and hovered above her.  
"I missed you," Jensen continued and kissed her gently.  
Jensen pulled away, his eyes still closed, "I missed you too," Jensen opened his eyes and they were black.  
Jennifer gasped, keeping up the act. Jensen smirked, "Oh how annoying your boyfriend is to me."  
"W-what? You're Jensen. What are you talking about?" Jennifer said, faking her shock. Jennifer started to squirm underneath him.  
Jensen slapped her hard across the face, she gasped frozen in place, "Stay still," he whispered into her ear.  
"And Bitch," Jennifer flinched, her eyes welling with tears "Are you blind? My eyes are black, obviously I'm not your cheesy boyfriend. Besides, you should hear how he's screaming inside his head."  
"Who a-are you?" Jennifer asked, her cheek aching.  
"The thing that killed your Uncle."  
"But he had a normal death," Jennifer said, her voice becoming small as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Nope. My kin killed that son of a bitch, my name's Alastair" Jensen spat.  
"What are you?"  
"A demon and I have a request your weak boyfriend can't do."  
Jensens hand roamed up her thigh, "But first, I should do something that will weaken him even more."  
"N-no, p-please," Jennifer stuttered, full on crying. _I'm a great actress._  
" _No, please_ ," the demon mocked, turning his head to reveal a small scar on the nape of Jensens neck in between his skull and the empty flesh of his neck, it was shaped as a pentagram. _Hah. Found it._ "Look how pathetic you are. Hah. Good thing he's not missing anything."  
Jensens hand moved to her waist, Jennifer tried to squirm only to get slapped again, "Stay still, skank."  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jennifer screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Shhh, now sweetheart. We don't want the neighbors to hear us, or I'll slit your throat," Jensen taunted, his hand getting near her cleavage.  
What he didn't notice was Sam walking behind him, a bat in his hand. Jensens hand was about to grab one of Jennifers breasts when suddenly, "Not today Satan's spawn."  
Sam hit Jensen in the head so hard, he fell off of Jennifer. Jensen punched Sam in the face and was flung to the wall on the room.  
"SAM!" Jennifer shouted, running towards Jensen. Jennifer lunged at him, "Guess what Alastair. Fuck you," punching him across the face, Jensen pushed her away with such force she hit the edge of the bed. Jennifer groaned, pain shooting up her right side.  
"JEN?! YOU OKAY?" she heard Sam shout. Jennifer fell as Alastair put his whole weight on top of her.  
"You're different," Alastair taunted, squinting his eyes at Jennifer.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm fucking different and you can't do shit about it."  
Sam pulled Alastair off of Jennifer and fought him, "GO GET SOMETHING!"  
Jennifer's heart raced way too fast but she got up to and ran to the room across and got a metal foldable chair before sprinting towards the room again. The demon was on the floor, spitting out blood he was bleeding from the side of his head. The demon laughed, Sam punched him again. Jennifer glared at Alastair possessing Jensens body, her eyes glistening. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, wiping the tears away.  
"Get away! I know where it is!" Jennifer told Sam. Sam moved away and Jennifer didn't hesitate to hit Jensen in the spot where the pentagram was. That's when he growled, a real animalistic growl. She hit him two more times in the same spot, remembering that demons love the number three and said something in Enochian, chaining Jensen with chains. Finally, Jensen slumped limp onto the floor.

Jennifer snapped her fingers and all of them were in the car, Jensen in the trunk of the Impala.  
"Quick, let's go. The devils trap will hold him off. Come on."  
Sam didn't argue and raced towards the barn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer dialed Eden's number, she picked up on the second ring, Jennifer put it on speaker, "Hey, Jen."  
"Hey, Eddie," Jennifer said, "I'll be a bit late, Jensen made lunch. I'll eat here and come meet you immediately. Watch a movie or something."  
"Alright, you okay? How long will you be there?" Sam raised two fingers.  
"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be there in 2 hours max. Okay?"  
"Yeah, alright see ya."  
"Bye," Jennifer hung up.

"We're here. Come on," Jennifer snapped her fingers and they were all in the room.  
Alastair was on the floor, he started to groan, Jennifer snapped her fingers again and Alastair was in the chair in the middle of the barn with the devil's trap above him. Jennifer grabbed a rope and tied him to the chair, she grabbed the cuff's with the devil's trap and cuffed his wrists behind the chair.  
"Call Cas. I want my brother beside me," Jennifer said.  
"Okay," Sam said, putting his hands together and closing his eyes, "Hey Cas, we need your help. We're doing it now."  
Castiel popped up next to Jennifer, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You alright? Your cheek has a hand print. Who did this to you? Him?" Castiel asked furiously, placing a hand on her cheek, Jennifer swatted it away.  
"No, but I needed you beside me," Jennifer said ignoring Castiel's question, not looking at him but staring at Jensen, sitting in the chair, wounded up. Jensens left eye was sealed shut, turning purple, his head was still bleeding and some hair was matted down on his forehead, his face had a few scratches.  
"Let's do this. I can't stand looking at him like that," Sam said, placing a hand on Jennifers other shoulder.

"I'll perform the exorcism," Jennifer said quietly.  
"Jen-"  
"No. I'll do it, let this son of a bitch know not to mess with any of us. Especially me," Jennifer interrupted.  
"Okay, hurry. Alastair is awaking," Castiel replied.  
"Stay outside. I'll call you when I'm done."  
Castiel wanted to protest but Jennifer put a hand up, "Just go."

Sam sighed and the two walked out of the barn.  
Jennifer's eyes pooled with tears, "You're going to pay for this when you go back to Lucifer empty handed," she said, angrily.  
Jennifer took a deep breath, " _Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, Omnis satanica potestas, Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, Omnis legio, Et secta diabolica_ ," Jensen flinched, his unharmed eye opening.  
"You slutty bitch," he taunted, "I should've known you were a hunter."  
" _Ergo draco maledicte et sectio_ ," Jennifer continued, the chair started to move slowly.  
"Your boyfriend hates your guts, look at what you and Sammy did to him," Alastair shouted, Jennifer looked him in the eye, glaring, "HE HATES YOU!"  
The chair moved in the shape of the pentagram that was drawn on the ceiling of the barn. Alastair squirmed in the chair, "You're a big nasty attention seeking, unforgiving whore."  
" _Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica_ ," Jennifer let a tear slip, but continued with a loud voice, " _Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus_ ," Alastair growled very loudly, " _ **Audi nos.**_ "

The chair moved to the exact middle of the pentagram and Jensen growled in agony, red-yellow smoke escaping his mouth and into the pentagon in the middle of the pentagram, cracking a hole in the pentagon.  
Seconds passed as the red-yellow smoke went through the pentagram and into Hell, Jennifer thought about the meaning of those colors as it defines the demon and her heart clenched.  
Most demons are mysterious, secretive and bottled up in their own desires that's why the color of their smoke is black. However yellow is the color of cowardice and red is the color of anger.  
Alastair is an angry coward in Hell. He is selfish and he only does what Lucifer wanted him to do, so that others will fear him and he'll be powerful. He used his anger to prove himself in front of Lucifer by torturing all the souls in Hell. He's using his anger now to find information about Jensen. But on the inside he's afraid of the consequences, he's afraid of being replaced, he's afraid he won't be accepted and he's afraid of what Lucifer might do if he failed in his assigned mission. That's why Jennifer felt pity for Alastair, he's also afraid like all demons from their Master, Lucifer. Jennifer knows how merciless her brother can be.

The smoke stopped escaping Jensen and Jennifer walked towards him, placing two fingers on him and healing all his wounds. Jensen groaned and Jennifer mumbled a sleeping spell in Enochian and he laid limp, she snapped her finger and Jensen moved from the chair and onto the wooden bed on the side, where John used to lay when he was working on a heavy project with Jennifer.

Jennifer's heart clenched at the sight of him even though he looked peaceful. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. She was hopeless, despondent, desperate. It was the worst emotional pain she has been through in her life, by far. The two most traumatizing experiences of her life were when she had her heart broken by Robert and Katherine, and when she got her wisdom teeth out and experienced dry sockets.

Jennifer would not wish the pain she felt after having her heart broken on her worst enemy. Truly. Not a person in the world deserves that pain. _It feels like you will never be okay again. It feels like they were the only person in the world that truly knew you, and no one will ever replace them or make you happy again. It feels like everything is meaningless without them. Your friends and family are there for you and try to make you laugh and be okay again, but the only person that can make you feel better is the only person that won't be there for you._

Losing your non-biological brother is nothing compared to losing the person you love and feared your life for losing them. Especially if they were your soulmate. Jensen changing to Dean scared Jennifer shitless, would he hide himself from her? Would Dean be more different than Jensen? Would Dean forgive her for this at all? Would Dean even care? Jennifer pushed those thoughts away and decided this was better for him.

Jennifer walked to the rusty doors of the barn and pulled it open, turning around and crossing her arms across her chest. The men walked in, Sam went straight to the bed and sat on the rocking chair next to it.  
Castiel stood beside Jennifer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jenni-"  
Jennifer grabbed Castiel. The only person, or Angel, she can't hide her emotions from was her own brother. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head into his chest. Jennifer gasped as the pain in her chest increased, her legs gave out and Castiel held her. Jennifer looked up at Castiel.  
"It h-hurts," Jennifer whispered, Castiel looked at her pitifully.  
Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. She buried her head back onto his chest as sobs wrecked out of her body.  
Castiel rocked her back and forth, "You did well, sister."  
"I h-hit him," she sobbed. Castiel rans his fingers through her hair.  
"It's going to be alright. Dean will still love you for saving him," Castiel mumbled.  
"How?" Jennifer asked looking up at Castiel with teary eyes.  
"I know Dean," Castiel said, kissing her head, "You did what you had to do."

Sam walked towards the siblings, "Hey Jen. I'll take it from here, go get Chuck and Bobby."  
Castiel kissed Jennifers head and gave her one more squeeze before making her walk to Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around her and she just shook slightly, "Take care of her," Castiel said, his eyes sad at the look of his distraught sister. Castiel disappeared into thin air after Sam mouthed "Go."

"Jenny, Dean won't hold a grudge against you he'll hold it against himself because he slapped you," Sam said.  
"That wasn't him. Can we go sit down?" Jennifer asked her voice breaking.  
"Yeah, sure," Sam said, walking both him and Jennifer towards the couch below Jensens bed and sitting down.  
Jennifer placed her head on Sam's chest and watched Jensen as he slept, Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "He'll be fine," Sam said as if trying to reassure himself.  
"I hope so," Jennifer mumbled quietly.

Minutes passed until Jennifer calmed down and sat up, "Let me heal your wounds."  
Jennifer placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and allowed the pain from Sam surge towards her.  
"Thank you," Sam said after she removed her fingers., "How long will he be out?"  
"A few more minutes," Jennifer answered, "When Dad and Bobby will be here."  
"Okay, so uh…" Sam began, "What's your favorite animal?"  
Jennifer chuckled, "Cats. They have very incredible spiritual traits like they're patience, waiting for the right moment to act. They're independent, yet enjoy social connections. They have a spirit of adventure, courage. They have a deep, relaxed connection with themselves. Did you know they heal from the inside out? And their best trait is curiosity, the exploration of the unknown or the unconscious."  
"Did you study them?"  
"Yeah. You're not the only nerd here," Jennifer mumbled.  
Sam chuckled, "So is Cas your brother-brother or is it like how Angels are like brothers and sisters?"  
"Cas is my real brother in Heaven and on Earth," Jennifer replied, smiling, "When I saw him in that vision before, I felt like I knew him. You'll never lose connection with your own blood or grace-twin."  
"No way," Sam gasped.  
"Yes way. Some Angels have the same grace and they're considered siblings. Castiel, Gabriel and I share the same grace. We're the trio who have soulmates."  
"How is Gabriel related to you if he's an Archangel?"  
"It's complicated, Sam. In some way, I'm related to Lucifer, Michael and the others. But Cas and Gabe are my immediate brothers"  
"Do you guys have family names?"  
"No but we're known as the Needed," Jennifer asked.  
"What? Why?"  
"We have traits to save the World, have emotions, bring happiness and many other things. Everyone needs us. That's why we need partners in life to help us cope with the pressure. Too much heart was never Castiels problem. It was the damn pressure he was going through."  
"Isn't Michael supposed to be doing all of that?"  
"Yes, but he's too full of his self at the moment to care about everyone else around him. He says that he's doing this for Dad but Father doesn't want the destruction of his creation unless it's by His own hands," Jennifer replied sadly, "That's why both Lucifer and Michael should get back inside the cage and stay inside for good."  
"And how will you do that, if they got out this time what will keep them in the next time?"  
"This is what I'm trying to work out. I got a plan but I have to tell Cas and Gabriel first. I'll need them to agree to this,"  
"Agree to what?"  
"Our Aunt, the Darkness, was the lock to her own cage but she's out of the picture. To make a good lock, you have to be faithful soldier to Father and so far, I haven't done anything out of Father's expectations. So I was thinking-"  
"Don't even dare continue. It's a bad idea," Sam interrupted, frowning deeply.  
"But Sam the other Angels rebelled when they fell," Jennifer replied.  
"So what? Have you thought about how devastated all of us would be if we lost you?" Sam asked.  
"It's for a good cause!" Jennifer retorted.  
"No, we'll figure something else out," Sam argued, "We always do."  
Jennifer sighed, "Fine."

Castiel came back with Chuck and Bobby. Bobby went straight to Jensens bed and did the usual checkups to check if Jensen is under control of any other creature; Holy water, salt, silver knife, etc. Jensen passed all of the tests.

"All good," Bobby said.  
"It's safe to brand him, right?" Castiel asked, Chuck nodded.  
Castiel branded Jensen while he was unconscious. The room glowed a very vibrant shade blue with all the Enochian sigils on Jensens body. Once the light dimmed, Castiel moved away from Jensen.

"Wake him up Jennifer," Chuck said.  
Jennifer nodded before getting up and walking towards Jensen. Jennifer glanced at Castiel who gave her an encouraging smile and a small nod. Jennifer sniffed before placing her fingers on his forehead, Jensen gasped awake. Jensen saw Jennifer first, his eyes widened, "Jenny? Are you alright?"  
Jennifer chuckled, her eyes welling with tears, "I'm good," Jensen placed a hand on her cheek.  
"I hit you, baby. I'm sorry," Jensen whispered, his eyes filled with guilt.  
"That was Alastair making you do his dirty work," Jennifer said, "It's fine."  
"No it's not," Jensen argued, still not noticing the people around them.  
"Just shut up and kiss me already," Jennifer demanded.  
Jensen laughed before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "All good?"  
"Yup," Jennifer smiled.  
"Where am I?"  
"I want you to meet someone," Jennifer said, "Bobby?"

Bobby stepped forward and stood next to Jennifer. Jensen frowned at Bobby, Bobby placed a hand on Dean's head and white light went through Bobby's veins and into Jensens skull. Jensen screamed in agony as the white stream of memories went through his skull.

Jennifer went out of the barn along with Sam and walked around the overgrown grass deep in their own thoughts. They couldn't handle Jensen screaming in agony. This went on for a few more minutes.

 _ **Jennifer, it's over.**_ Jennifer heard Castiels soft voice in her head.

"Sam, Castiel said it's done," Jennifer said, "You've waited so long, your brother is back."  
Sam nodded, "Let's go."  
Jennifer snapped her fingers and they appeared in front of Dean who was having a heartwarming reunion with Bobby, "I'm so glad you came back, sassy pants."  
Dean chuckled, "It's good to see you again Bobby."  
Dean pulled away, and looked at Castiel smiling widely, "Cas," Dean whispered, smiling even wider and pulling the Angel into a hug.  
"I ship it," Jennifer whispered to Sam.  
"Me too," Sam laughed quietly.

Dean pulled away from Castiel and saw Sam standing next to Jennifer, his eyes glistened with tears, "Sammy," Dean whispered a tear slipping out of his eyes.  
Sam pulled his older brother for a very needed and longing hug, "I'm so sorry."  
"Shhh, Dean," Sam mumbled, "Welcome back, Dean."  
The brothers hugged for another few seconds before letting go of each other and clearing their throats, "No chick flick moments, Sammy," Dean said, chuckling awkwardly.  
"I missed you too, Dean," Sam replied, a smile breaking out on his face.

Dean finally looked at Jennifer and frowned in confusion, "Who are you?"  
Jennifer looked down, she heard Dean laughing, she looked up and saw him smirking at her, "Just kidding, babe. Save the best for last, huh?"  
Jennifer sighed in relief, "You son of a bitch," Jennifer mumbled as Dean made his way over to Jennifer.  
Dean wrapped his arms around Jennifer and kissed her passionately, clutching her body closer to his and fighting for dominance. Sam cleared his throat and they pulled away smiling. Dean rested his forehead on Jennifers.  
A tear escaped Jennifers eye, it was a happy tear for the first time in a long time. She looked into Dean's fiction green eyes, "Thank you," Dean whispered, wiping away the stray tear from her cheek. Jennifer laughed as Dean kissed her forehead before pulling away and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Boy, you going soft," Bobby mumbled, smiling happily at the couple.  
"Nope not really. This is special treatment and it's only for her," Dean replied seriously.  
"Then she's mighty special," Bobby said, smirking at Dean.  
"Oh Hell yes she is," Dean said making Jennifer bury her head into his chest, "So what's the plan?"

Everyone explained whatever has happened and what will happen in the future in the next hour or so.  
"Jennifer, your cheek," Castiel reminded her.  
"What? Oh," Jennifer remembered.  
"Sorry," Dean said, kissing her head.  
"I'm an Angel it's fine,"  
"Yeah you're an Angel, you're my Angel, but how did you get bruised?" Dean asked.  
"Demon filth," Castiel spat as he healed Jennifers cheek.  
"Alastair's handy work," Dean said sarcastically.  
"Well, that's it for today guys," Chuck said, "Bobby can stay with you again."

"Thanks. Chuck," Dean said, shaking hands with him.  
"Glad you're back, Dean," Chuck said, "Glad to have my righteous man beside me."  
"Physically speaking, Chuck. I'm beside Jennifer and two we're not gonna happen," Dean stated, pointing at his self and Chuck, making everyone laugh.

"I should make a run and get ready for the girl's night out," Jennifer said.  
"How do you make a run?" Castiel asked, his eyes squinting and his head tilted to the side.  
"Cas, not now bro," Jennifer sighed.  
"You sound just like Gabriel," Castiel muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Well guess what doofus," Jennifer snapped, "We're siblings whether you like it or not."  
"What did I ever do to deserve this psychotic child as my younger sister, Father?"  
"Call Michael as Assbutt," Chuck replied.  
"Hey!" Jennifer swatted her hand in the air and pushed Castiel with the force of the air.  
"Jennifer," Castiel growled before he raised his hand and pushed the air, pushing her as well.  
"OKAY! CUT IT OUT!" Chuck shouted.

Sam, Bobby and Dean were watching with amusement as Castiel and Jennifer fought using their powers. Chuck tried to stop them when that didn't work he zapped lightning in the middle of the barn, the two Angels froze.  
"Finally," Chuck said, "If you continued I would've brought a storm in here."  
Castiels and Jennifers heads hung low, the quiet trio laughed out loud, "I swear you two are like children," Bobby said in between laughter.  
"Shut up," Jennifer muttered.  
"Kindly shut your mouth, Robert Singer," Castiel said.

Sam and Dean laughed at Castiels formal approach at shutting Bobby up/  
"Dude, you sound like a freaking dictionary," Jennifer said.  
Castiel broke character, "Listen up you snarky little whiny monkey faced chipmunk, I do not sound like a dictionary. I speak a language your ass wouldn't understand. And I was being polite to my elders."  
"Cas, Bobby is younger than you by millenniums," Jennifer whispered, trying not to laugh.  
"Shut your unintelligent mouth right now, you're lowering the IQ of the whole Universe," Castiel muttered glaring at Jennifer who's shaking with silent laughter.  
"Cas, you're the one who said Bobby is older than you. I'm pretty sure it's your mouth that's lowering the IQ of the whole Universe," Jennifer said, laughing.  
"Jennifer, it was better when I didn't have to deal with your ass," Castiel mumbled.  
"Oh older bro, I know how much you've missed me," Jennifer cooed, wrapping an arm around her brothers' trench coat covered shoulder.  
"Yeah," Castiel mumbled wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head, "Now baby sister, wanna go on that girl's night out? Or on Angel duty?"  
Jennifers mouth hang open in shock, "How are you my brother?"  
"I know you'll choose the Angel duty, right sis?" Castiel teased.  
"Oh you fucker," Jennifer spat, smiling widely, "you surely know me well."  
"I know," Castiel said, smiling too, eye wrinkles appearing.

Chuck shook his head, "Jennifer, go to your friends. They're probably waiting for you."  
"But Dad," Jennifer whined.  
"I'm not hearing it, you're going now," Chuck said.  
"Daaaaaaaaad," Castiel whined, "I wanna talk to heeeerrrrr, it's been yeeeears."  
The quiet trio started laughing, Castiel and Jennifer glared at them. Chuck sighed, "Jennifer go now."  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad," Castiel and Jennifer whined.  
"Chuck I'll drop Jennifer off," Dean said after he stopped laughing at the whiny Angels, Sam gave Dean the keys to the Impala Dean mumbled a simple thanks to Sam.  
"Thank you, Dean," Chuck said, smiling kindly at Dean.

Dean pulled Jennifer away from Castiel, Castiel pulled Jennifer towards him, "CAAAAAAAAS!"  
Sam pulled Castiel away from Jennifer, "JENNYYYYY!"  
Bobby and Chuck laughed at how dumb the sibling were, "I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!"  
"CASSY WITH THE ASSY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dean pulled her towards the Impala while she's straining in his arm.  
"I'LL MISS YOU SISTER!"  
"CAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Jennifer shouted, "SEE YOU THEN!"  
"HOW DARE YOU?!" she heard Sam screech from inside the barn.  
"Screw you, Dean. I have my Angel mojo," Jennifer muttered.  
"Oh that's where you're wrong, babe. The thing is being your soulmate stops you from using your mojo against me unless if it's when I intentionally want to hurt you," Dean said when Jennifer failed to disappear from beside him.  
Jennifer scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest, "I want my brother."  
"Sure you do," Dean said, opening the car door for Jennifer.  
"OMG! You're such a gentleman," Jennifer said, feigning the act of fainting and fanning herself.  
"What can I say, sweetheart? You can only find the best in here," Dean said, gesturing to his whole body.  
"Shut up and get in the car," Jennifer said, buckling her seatbelt.

Dean got in the driver's seat of the car, buckled his seat belt and smiled at Jennifer, "I forgot to do one more thing."  
Dean leaned over the driver's seat and cupped Jennifers face in his hand before kissing her. The kiss started to get heated when Dean placed a hand in her hair and Jennifer placed hers in his shirt and tugged him closer to her body. Dean fought against Jennifer for dominance, making her moan quietly into his mouth.

The window of the Impala suddenly knocked, they pulled away to see Castiel standing there glaring at Dean. Dean rolled the window down.  
"You betrayed me. I used my mojo to come here," Castiel said, his tone angry.

"Here we go again," Dean muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"I tried!" Jennifer exclaimed, "This stupid soulmate thing stops me using my mojo!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously!"  
"Holy shit, I'm not finding my soulmate any time soon, good luck sis."  
"Fuck off."  
"Oh I will you have girl stuff to do."  
"You're a dick."  
"I have one too. Oh and Dean, hurt her and I will put your sorry ass back in Perdition."  
"We don't have to go there, buddy," Dean protested, raising his hands up in surrender.  
"See you later sis," Cas said, leaning in and kissing Jennifers head, "Have fun."  
"Thanks, Cassie," Jennifer said, smiling, "Byeeee!"

Dean rolled the window up and drove as fast as he can to the Mall the girls agreed to meet in, not allowing Castiel to wave at his sister.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO! LISTEN TO MY BABY PURR!" Dean shouted as he drove above the speed limit and turning up the volume to his classic rock CD's.  
"Should I be jealous?" Jennifer asked.  
"No but if we break it off just know I'll be here," Dean said, "Thinking about you, inside her too."  
"Oh my Father, DEAN!" Jennifer exclaimed, "YOU ARE ONE NASTY SON OF A BITCH!"  
"Hey don't insult my Mama," Dean said, laughing.

"OH MY GOD, JEN!" Jennifer flinched as she heard Sophie swear in her Father's name, "You MISSED this movie it was AWESOME!"  
The girls grabbed her from the Impala, Dean kissed her cheek making the girls 'aww'.  
"Shut up," Jennifer said, "Talk to you later, babe."  
Dean waved, smiling at her while she was getting dragged inside the mall, "HAVE FUN!" he shouted once the automatic sliding doors opened.  
"BYE!" he saw her mouth before driving off to his house, knowing that Sam, Chuck, Bobby and Cas would probably be there. Probably having a drinking game.

"Sooooooo…" Clary started, "What did Jensen make you?"  
"He made me fancy lasagna with garlic bread, and cherry pie for dessert," Jennifer said.  
"Oooh, Italian themed," Christine teased, "I like."  
"Yeah, your boyfriend is evidence," Genevieve retorted, rolling her eyes.  
"So what should we do?" Katherine asked as they walked around the Mall like jobless bitches.  
"I like me some shopping! What do y'all say?" Sophie suggested.  
"Soph, not to be rude or anything but whenever we go shopping we end up wasting a lot of money on shit we will never use even after our own grandchildren die," Eden said, Sophie rolled her eyes, "So we can do something else, any other suggestions? Jen?"  
"We can go to the arcade," Jennifer suggested, "We'll use our money for tickets and hopefully get some stuffed toys."  
The girls agreed and headed towards the arcade.

The girls were playing bumping cars when Jennifer's phone rang in her pocket, instead of taking the phone out and checking the ID caller she answered using her wireless earphones.

"Hello?" she asked, while swerving away from Genevieve's car professionally.  
A deep unknown voice answered her, "You screwed up big time, Jennifer."


	11. Chapter 11

"Pardon me?" Jennifer asked, completely surprised but still swerved the bump car expertly away from Sophie's.

"Can't recognize my voice, lil one?" the voice on the other line cooed.

Jennifer stopped her car as she recognized the nickname. Only two people would give her that nickname.

"Lucifer?" Jennifer asked, to make sure.

"Yeah..." the voice paused, "No... I'm definitely not that big bag of dicks!" the voice laughed.

"Gabe?" Jennifer asked hoping it is him.

"Bingo! Dis me," Gabriel replied.

Jennifer went silent as waves of emotions from happiness and relief to sadness and pain, surged through her being.

"Oh my Dad, I have to see you now," Jennifer demanded as she started to choke up.

"Dammit, I'll come right now," Gabriel said and hung up.

Jennifer got out of the car and walked out of the area, ignoring her friends calling her as she teared up when she saw the familiar brown locks moving around and she recognized those warm golden eyes of her brother, the biggest Trickster of all time. He looked as if Lucifer hadn't killed him in cold blood. She remembered how after the Winchesters left the hotel, she cried over her brothers dead body before it got picked up by other Angels from the Garrison. That was years ago.

She would never admit it but she's the one who came up with the idea that Gabriel should prank the boys. Several times.

"JEN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she heard Eden shouting.

Jennifer froze when he saw her, a smirk automatically implanted itself on his face but it was obvious he was really glad to see her. Yes she knew her Dad said that he brought came back but she still felt overwhelmed to see the man that raised her, taught her, supported her and made her who she is at the moment.

Jennifer choked on a sob as the feelings stomped on her fragile heart. Soon the girls were beside her and looked in the direction of what Jennifer was looking at; which caused Christine to obviously wolf whistle.

"Damn, that boy fiiine. Why you tearing up though?" Christine asked, placing a hand on Jen's shoulder.

Just then Gabriel realized Jennifer was on the verge of crying as she covered her face using her hand. He approached her in the middle of her group and gently pushed the girls aside.

"Hey, Pappi," Christine cooed, blocking Gabriel from Jennifer.

"Step aside, bitch. Jen needs me," Gabriel growled.

Jennifer looked up at Gabriel with tears in her eyes, "Gabe?" she asked, still not believing he's back.

"It's me, the grand Trickster," Gabriel replied, smiling softly.

Jennifer attacked him with the biggest hug in the universe, she sobbed as he held her.

Moments later they heard Christine saying, "Is it just me or are hot guys just dropping on Jen a lot nowadays?"

"Shut it woman with the voice of dying goats. If you'll excuse us, I have to take my sister away for a while. Then you can fornicate your hormonal thoughts to her," Gabe said as he dragged Jennifer until they were out of sight.

He then zapped them to a room, much more quieter in comparison to the carnival.

They were in their safe house. Or what's left of it.

They sat on the couch that's been hunched towards the wall and Gabriel proceeded to calm Jennifer down.

After several minutes of emotional trauma from Jennifer's point of view, comfortable silence enveloped them.

"Did you meet Cas yet?" Jennifer managed to ask.

"Nope. You're the first one. Well besides Sam but he didn't recognize me in the candy store," Gabriel said, poking her nose.

Jen chuckled, "Naturally, candy before family. Classic Gabe."

Gabriel snickered and nodded.

Moments of silence passed on between them as they embraced each other under the dim light of the dusty room.

"I missed you a lot, Gabe," Jennifer broke the silence.

"I missed you too, kid," Gabriel replied sincerely, planting a soft kiss on her nest of hair.

"Now, now big brother. What task does thee acquire from myself?" Jennifer commanded joyously.

"I heard snippets of you having a frick frack with one of the half sacs," Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Just to be clear, Sammy boi or Deano the Weiner?"

Jennifer blushed and quietly replied, "Deano."

"I'm sorry? What? I didn't pick up what you said? Can you please repeat that?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and smiled, "Dean," she more loudly, "I'm with Dean, he's my soulmate."

Gabriel smiled wide.

"What makes you so happy- UNLESS YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR THE MOOSE!" Jennifer exclaimed laughing.

"Nope, I just thought Dean couldn't get his mind out of the gutter whenever we used to hangout," Gabe replied, hiding a blush.

"What do you mean?"

"You know he gets laid by whatever chick he meets at a bar or a restaurant, like come on you're the Angel assigned to watch over them," Gabe said, "He was always drunk outta his mind and all that flamboyant persona, it was irritating me to say the least. I do hope he's settled for you."

Jennifer swallowed hard and strained a smile as millions of thoughts sifted through her brain.

"Yeah, me too," Jennifer agreed, "Enough about me, you do have your eyes on Mooseman, right?"

"Well wouldn't it be unfortunate you'll also be my sister-in-law?" Gabriel replied, blushing now.

"I KNEW IT!" Jennifer screeched, "I SHIPPED IT SINCE DAY ONE! THE ANGST! THE SARCASM! JUST BEAUTIFUL!"

Gabriel blushed, "Awww, look at you, you lil sac of dicks," Jennifer cooed.

"I'll remind you. Lucifer is the big bag of dicks. Meanwhile, I am the Greatest Bag of Dicks, we clear?" Gabriel said seriously.

Jennifer nodded, "Uh huh, real great you are indeed."

"I'll call Castiel down here if you wanna see him," Jennifer said moments later.

Gabriel grinned wide, "Make it super _dramatic_ ," he winked at her before going inside the closet in the room.

Jennifer used her mind power to change the room to make it look like a room from a kidnapping scene, the place was dark and moist walls surrounded her, there were blood stains in the hallway, the furniture was ancient and broken, the cupboard with Gabriel in it was moved into the dark corner of the room, she then sat in the chair under the dim lamp in the room she was in and changed her look into beaten up and bloody, to say the least she was tired when she was done. So she used the last bit of her mind power to reach out to Castiel.

 _C-Cas, help._  
 _What? What happened?_  
 _I don't know, I was playing with the girls then went to the alley and suddenly something grabbed me outta nowhere and beat me up. I don't know where I am, all I know is that I'm stuck to a chair and I'm too tired to use my powers to get out of it. Hell, talking to you is exhausting me even more._  
 _Alright, rest while you can. I'll track you down and I'll bring the Winchesters with me for backup._  
 _Thank you, Cas._

"Jen, they coming?" Jennifer heard Gabriel say from inside the cupboard.

"Yeah," Jennifer replied, shutting her eyes to make the pain in her head recede. _So much for a welcome._

Within minutes, she heard the door to the safe house open.

 _Cas? Is that you?_  
 _Stop Jennifer, just rest. We're here._

She heard footsteps going to the rooms she decorated with her imagination, well from what she's learned from playing Outlast and Amnesia.

 _Well isn't this place inviting?_

Soon, the footsteps stopped in front of the door that's connected to the room she's in.

"Jen?" Dean whispered to the darkness.

Jennifer slumped into the wooden chair audibly, which attracted footsteps into the room.

"COAST IS CLEAR!" they heard Sam shout.

"Shit," Dean muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, hands were cutting the knots of rope surrounding her wrists and ankles, which she made look even more gore to show she "struggled".

Soon, she felt a pair of hands on her face and she knew it was Castiels because of how soft his palms always were.

Finally all the pain she inflicted on herself went away -meaning Castiel healed her - she opened her eyes slowly.

"Jennifer, you alright?" Castiel asked, concern evident on his face.

To be completely honest, she still felt like utter crap from maintaining the decor of the "Murder Zone".

"Been better," she replied, smiling slightly, "Jiggle my sacs."

"What?" Sam said from behind her.  
"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, his classic 'I'm confused' face activated.  
Dean just snorted before fully laughing.

"Yeah she's definitely fine," Dean said between laughs.

"Imma come out of the closet," Jennifer said loudly.

Dean went quiet and it was Sam's turn to start laughing, meanwhile Castiel remained confused.

"I- I don't understand that reference," Castiel said.

"OH DID YOU MEAN ME?" they heard a male voice announce.

"There he is, coming out of the closet like a pro. The Angel. No, the Trickster, mind you. The _GREATEST_ bag of dicks that any man and woman would need for their lonely nights. Wink wonk. Please welcome GABRIIIEEELLLLL," Jennifer announced with all the energy she could muster.

Everyone went silent as Gabriel started to flex and sway his hair every which way before striking a somewhat attractive pose towards his audience.

When he was done with his show, everyone was silent. Castiel was tearing up and smiling. Sam was blushing cuz you know, damn the trickster got some moves. *inserts pewds _DO YOU SEE THESE MOVES montage*_ Meanwhile Dean just stood there, stunned with his eyebrows raised and a smile played on his lips.

"So... _TADA_!" Gabriel said awkwardly, making jazzy hands.

Jennifer cleared her throat and nodded at Castiel, who looked like he's gonna start hyperventilating soon. Gabriel saw the gesture and approached him.

"Brother o' mine, hello again," Gabriel said before enveloping Castiel in a hug, "This is the second time I'm soothing children. If I gotta do that with y'all I swear to Dad."

Sam chuckled, but soon stopped, "Wait, was all of this fake?" He asked.

"Uh huh," Jennifer replied.

"What? How?" Dean asked.

"I did all of it on my own," Jennifer answered, grinning.

"Huh?" Both Winchesters asked.

Jennifer pointed to her head, "Remember when I told you Dad gave me special traits?" They both nodded, "Well this is one of many, well all Angels have this power but they don't use it often. Just like Michael when he disguised that trap for you lot, remember the golden room?" They both nodded, "It's the same as that but mine is more expansive, I get to do more such as add really extra deets and keep it like that permanently. Like the decor, Gabe?"

Just then Gabriel took in his surroundings, his eyes widened to the size of a honey pot, "Woah. When I told you make it dramatic, I didn't mean _this_ dramatic."  
Jennifer chuckled.

"It was _your_ idea?" Castiel asked Gabriel, "To make Jennifer feel endangered so we'll see you?"

"Uh, no it wasn't I just told her to make it dramatic and you know how she is when it comes to drama," Gabriel answered, shook his head and snapped his fingers to return the normal furniture and lighting.

The Winchesters stared in awe and then welcomed Gabriel back as Castiel took Jennifer to the couch she sat on before all of this.

"Jennifer, how did you manage all of this without collapsing?" Castiel asked.

"I have expandable powers from dad?" Jennifer said.

Castiel nodded, "That's why you sounded tired in the connection," he said, "But why did you harm yourself?"

"I couldn't harm Gabe," Jennifer replied.

"But you looked _torn apart_ , that's not a normal way to harm yourself. Out of any other scenario, you took the one where _you_ have to be falsely endangered. There has to be something behind it," Castiel insisted.

Jennifer looked Castiel in the eye a little bit too long.

 _He's right. He can see right through me._

"I-uh," Jennifer stuttered, "It seemed like the thing I deserved," she muttered under her breath.

"Jennifer," Castiel said sternly.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, his eyes held so much sadness.

"Why do you think you deserve pain, Jenny?" Castiel asked softly.

Just then Dean sat next to Castiel and looked at Jennifer, his expression unreadable, "Yeah, Jen why?" Dean asked.

"I-um," she choked up, "I can't do this right now, we're here for Gabe, that's it," Jennifer said before standing up and waltzed into the intense eye make out Sam and Gabriel were having.

"So it was you that I saw in the candy store," Sam stated, looking at Gabriel with such intensity, the world might've collapsed under his stare.

Jennifer could've sworn that Gabriel swallowed really hard and a bead of sweat started to glisten on his head before he managed to say, "Yeah, it was me." That was the most nervous Jennifer has ever seen Gabriel be in decades.

Sam's eyes softened and he did the unbelievable, he wrapped his arms around the trickster.

"I missed you man," Sam boldly stated.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, shut his eyes, breathed in and sighed contently, "Me too."

Meanwhile Jennifer was watching them, she was internally screaming because her ship has totally sailed from that one hug.

 _#EveryShipperEver_

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see Dean looking at her, with that same unreadable expression from earlier but he pecked her on the lips before he took her to another room.

Dean let go of her hand once they entered the room. He was angry.

"Jennifer I'm not gonna let this one slide easily," Dean said, "Why do you think you deserve this pain?"

"You want the honest truth?" Jennifer asked.

Dean nodded, his stare intensifying.

"Sure, here's the damn truth _Dean_ ," Jennifer started, "I watched over millions of people. I let them die and didn't help them, I didn't feel bad. It wasn't my job. But then came the Winchesters and I grew attached when I watched over you idiots growing up. I remember your death like the morning of every Christmas a child experiences. I remember Sam's death like it was the death of my own brother. I remember Gabriel's death like finding raisins instead of chocolate chips in my cookies. I remember the guilt, because I could've done something to prevent it. But I didn't do anything, why you may ask? Because I'm a coward. I am too shy, too weak, too damn stupid to even do anything for others. Hell I can't even take care of myself.

All this praise for me is false. It's stupid. Who'd worship a coward Angel like myself? I wish I could say that I had a better reason to not save the people I care about deeply, but I don't other than the fact that I'm a coward. I'm worse than murderers. I'm just a bystander. Yes there were times where I kept harm away from your lot but it wasn't enough to save you all now is it? Dad keeps on telling me everything was meant to be this way. Azriel did his job the correct way just like every Angel Dad assigned. Dad said I was just supposed to watch and send everything to my Garrison, I did that when you were getting banged every so often. Dad kept on saying I was doing my job the way it is. But I'm not convinced. I had the chance, no. I had chances to fix everything before it went haywire but I didn't do anything. I deserved the pain I inflicted on myself because it's nothing in comparison to the pain everyone else went through. I'll do it until I've gotten even with everyone. Don't even console me on that, I know my doings, Dean."

Jennifer looked down at her feet, "I don't know how anyone could stand me, Dean. I don't know how I can live with this guilt without doing something that'll harm me. Hell even Death isn't extreme for me. I'd better let big brother torture me with his toys to feel better, y'know?"

The room was silent for several seconds, Dean just looked at Jennifer, his expression still unreadable.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Dean asked softly, "We're still removing the dangers of this world, you're not a shadow in our lives anymore Jennifer. I'm glad you're here. I'm glad to know more about Cas' relatives. I've never been this happy in my _whole_ life and you out of all people should know it. You're the first best thing that happened to me. And I bet if you ask everyone else we know, they'd say the same. Hell, Gabriel saw you first for a damn reason. Nobody deserves pain. Not you. Not Sam. Not Lucifer. Not me. Not anyone. Even the worst sons of bitches don't deserve it. You know why? There's purpose for every single one of us and it may take a long time to find that purpose but there is a purpose, I'm sure of it.

Yes you had chances to save us but in the end you can't save everyone, Jennifer. It's fate, if there's anything to blame, its Fate. But you can't stop fate just like you can't stop time. Don't be too harsh on yourself, you've done your part Jennifer and every single one of us appreciate you. Please don't hurt yourself alright, baby?"

Jennifer looked up at Dean, "If you'll do the same, I won't beat myself up for things I can't control. You'll stop beating yourself as well," Jennifer said softly.

Dean went quiet, he teared up, "I- We'll do this together. I'll help you stop hating yourself and you help me with my self-loathe issues," Dean looked Jennifer in the eye.

"Always keep fighting," Jennifer said.

Dean embraced her and made her feel welcomed back again. He pulled away slightly to kiss her passionately.

Just then did the doors open, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel entered.

"I told y'all they'd probably be making out by now," Gabriel stated blandly, shrugging.

Castiel smiled, he knew Dean was good for her. Jennifer was equally as good for him.

Sam smiled, he never saw his brother this happy. Not even with Lisa and Ben. Jennifer stooped way much higher than all the ladies he's been with.

Dean pulled away, "I'll always be here for you. If I'm not with you physically, I'm here," Dean said, pointing to her heart.

With that, the group sat together and talked about everything Gabriel missed out on when he was dead, watched a movie or two and hung out like a normal family would.

For the first time in years, they all felt content.


	12. Chapter 12

As the night went along and Gabriel ate the sweets he had stashed in his leather jacket or so he claimed. The small group of pals talked and talked. Eventually Jennifer zoned out and went into her mind palace until she heard Castiel mentioning her while he was speaking.

"So, I found her and her memory was wiped clean. When Dad said it'd take long to find her, I didn't believe him but he was right. It took me months to find her, big brother upstairs did a good job," Castiel rambled, "Soon enough, she met Dean a few days prior to my appearance. I appeared again when Alistair was going to take the new memories she had, which included the knowledge of the garrison and whatnot-"

Castiel got cut off by Gabriel, "Why'd Michael wipe her memory though?"

"Apparently, to 'save her from the damned war' or so he said," Castiel answered, using air quotations.

Jennifer snorted, "The only thing he is saving is his ass," she retorted, her brothers chuckled.

"So, you gave her the memories back. I know this sounds like a douche question but why?" Gabriel asked, "She was happy and you know we want that for out wittle sister."

"I know but desperate times call for desperate measures, Gabriel," Castiel said, "We need faithful warriors to beat this war. If anything goes downhill we all know how much Jennifer could really save the world."

"Oh, she can kick _ass_ ," Gabriel agreed.

"I only saw her fight once, she was a bit rusty," Sam said, "No offence."

"Shut up, Moose," Gabriel said.

"Idiot."

"Assbutt," Gabriel retorted.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Yeah Gabe, make up your own insult that's more badass than his," Jennifer teased, smirking.

Gabriel returned the smirk, "Cuntgina."

"I personally wouldn't know how to respond," Castiel added.

"Hmm... let me think," Sam said, pulling a thinking face, "Boobreast. Fite me boi."

"Alright dudes and dudettes, break it up. Take it easy," Dean said, pulling Sam away as he activated his bitchface #fiteme.

"Yeah, we-" Gabriel said pointing towards himself and Jennifer, "only brought y'all for a reunion. Now shoo, your highness has better things to do."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, his highness has some more candy to inhale."

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, pretty boy?" Gabriel answered.

"Can I talk to ya for a moment?" Sam said, his face starting to flush.

Gabe nodded with a confused look on his face as the duo went to another room.

Jennifer leaned to Dean's ear and whispered, "The ship is sailing," causing Dean to nod vigorously and grin widely.

"Well, I certainly do not want to interfere with the weird fetishes you have, sister," Castiel started, "But I would like to request if Dean can step aside, I need to have a word with you."

Dean nodded before getting off the couch, leaving the room.

"Spit it out, bro," Jennifer said, already knowing where the conversation is headed.

"I overheard your conversation with Dean," Castiel said, "You do not seem surprised."

"I'm not, I know you Cas. You both probably talked about it when I told you idiots that tonight is about Gabriel and not my damn self-esteem issues," Jennifer said, exasperated, "But you just had to fulfill your curiousity, didn't you?"

"This is not a matter of curiousity, Jennifer," Castiel said sternly, "Your self-loathing is toxic to your being and I've had firsthand experience with Dean. I do not want you to end up hating yourself when you're the most heroic being to exist besides Sherlock. Not to mention, but you were under Dad's orders so your reason of hating yourself is beyond stupid."

"Like I told Dean, this isn't half of the pain I deserve," Jennifer said.

"There's more to it, you mentioned going to your peers when he got laid. You fear that he won't love you, right?"

Jennifer stared at him wide-eyed, "You developed feelings for him since the beginning and now you think. No, you know that he will find someone better than you for him. Let me break it down to you sister," Castiel said, his voice getting deeper, "You are his damn soulmate."

Jennifer remained quiet, she had to leave. As she got up and was half way to the door when Sam, Gabriel and Dean entered and shut the door behind them. Jennifer placed a hand on the door handle.

"You know, if you were involved in their life you would've been in danger. Look at how many times I died and Gabriel died too. So as for deserving the pain as a form of utterly senseless self-loathing is quite stupid as we all love you. No matter what," Castiel said loudly.

Jennifer's back was still turned to them as a choked sob escaped her, "DAMMIT CAS," she exclaimed as she crumpled down to the floor, "Stop," she whispered.

Dean was holding her as she let out silent tears onto his chest.

"Jennifer, you know Castiel's right. Same goes for all of you," Gabriel said, "If I find another one of you sons of bitches hating yourself for something you can't control. I will smite you."

Dean calmed Jennifer down, "Thank you, I'll stay with Cas for a while," Jennifer said pecking Dean on the lips, wiping her tears and slumped on the couch besides Castiel.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned into his touch, he whispered "You're afraid he won't love you?" Jennifer weakly nodded, her face expressionless as she looked at Dean conversing with Sam and Gabe.

"You're afraid he'll cheat on you and leave you for whores?"

Jennifer shut her eyes and nodded yet again.

"Jennifer," Castiel sighed, "He's your soulmate."

"That doesn't matter, this soulmate is just a myth. He's a human and I'm an Angel."

"Dad said the three of us have soulmates, are you saying he's lying to us?"

"No but when has any Angel have a good relationship unless they fell from grace?" Jennifer asked.

"None, but Jennifer believe Dad's words," Castiel said, "At least there's a shred of hope."

Jennifer snorted, "Sure."

Castiel glared at Jennifer and did the inevitable as he prayed quietly but just loud enough for Jennifer to hear every word, "Father, was this soulmate thing just a way to make us feel better?"

There was hesitation, before a loud "Yes, it was," boomed into their heads.

Castiel fell silent.

"Told you, dimwit."

"Keep on holding to the hope, Jennifer," Castiel said, "I see the way he looks at you Jennifer."

"Ah, that classic line," Jennifer said, "Just let me enjoy this relationship while it lasts."

"Quit whining, I swear to Dad," Castiel whined, "Potato head."

"Hey! You're the potato head."

"No, you are."

"Says the one who wears a trench coat the same colour as potato skin."

"Alright, twilight," Castiel retorted.

"Metatron screwed you up big time, bro," Jennifer cringed.

"Yeah, I swear if I see that glittered son of a- "

Jennifer started to laugh, making the trio look at the strange siblings in confusion.

Castiel tightened his grip on her and just smiled at the boys who smiled back. They were all glad she's recovering.

Gabriel sat on the other side of Jennifer, wrapping an arm around her and the Winchesters sat on the couch directly in front of the three siblings. Jennifer snuggled into her brothers.

She sighed and mumbled quietly as the familiar warmth surrounded her, "Tell me the story about the Leviathans and the Cyclops."

Castiel smiled fondly down at Jennifer as he recalled memories of when they were kids and he recited the story to Jennifer, this was a sign that Jennifer was content. Gabriel smiled too, he used to tell Jennifer this story when Castiel wasn't around. It was a sign of peace for the siblings and they cherished it very dearly.

Castiel cleared his throat when he was sure that everybody's attention was on him, "There was a day, many, many, many centuries ago from today where Leviathans and Cyclops walked on this blue crystal we call Earth. As known per knowledge, both creatures were the first to be created from our dearest Father. Leviathans existed before the Cyclops and thus war unleashed as they had to share land."

Gabriel continued, "The war went on for years, several centuries even. Many were killed, but most importantly; females and children from both troops were safe. Little did these tribes know that other creatures were created, called Dinosaurs and several other monsters, as they were fighting to the death, losing land, food and resources."

Castiel went on, "As they continuously fought, albite one day the ground shook slowly from beneath their feet and it rapidly increased causing the battlefield to split up, some warriors fell inside the cracks created around the whole planet, causing their inevitable deaths and the creation of Purgatory thereafter. However, Leviathans were on one side of the planet and Cyclops were in the other."

Gabriel picked it up from there as Jennifer started to close her eyes, "Soon both creatures discovered that their land was split due to the sheer power of the birth of a little Angel," Jennifer snoozed on Castiel's chest and he ran his fingers through her raven hair, "The war stopped because a little being named Jophiel also known as Dina and also known as Jennifer was born that day," Gabriel said, looking at the Winchesters who looked awestruck, "Jennifer was then known as the sign of peace and destruction." He finished, both brothers looked down at the little bundle in their arms fondly, whose birth was a miracle to the whole world.

Comfortable silence enveloped the group as Jennifer snoozed lightly in her brothers' arms.

Dean broke the silence, "So you're telling me Jennifer needs to get knocked up and have a child to stop the upcoming war?" Getting the attention of the brothers and Sam. They all glared at him, let's say he earned a painful smack on the back of the head from Sam.

"I will smite you," Gabriel threatened.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean," Sam muttered.

Castiel was the only one sensibly, "No, if considering that you're gonna father the child, the Nephilim will not be close to the proximity of power Jennifer possessed when she was born. WE just need to train her and make her recall all the power she used to possess," Castiel replied, "She saved the world more than once, to be honest. It upsets me that she doesn't appreciate herself after all the good she's done."

"She's precious," Dean stated with a distant look on his face, "She deserves better than a destructive psychotic trouble maker and player boy like me."

"What'd I say about self-depreciating sons of-" Gabriel started

"Dean," Castiel said firmly, making Dean look at him in the eye, "Do you even know what her biggest fear is?"

Dean shook his head, "She fears that she's not enough for you. She fears that _she_ \- out of all creatures you fought against - will scare you away. She fears that you'll age and die while she lives for God knows how long. She fears that she will lose you to some other woman or man. But mostly, she fears that you won't love her," Castiel said sternly, holding a steady gaze on Dean.

Dean gulped and looked down at his hands, "Cas, you out of all people should know that I haven't had any experience at commitment as Dean, not Johnson or whatever sappy name that goon was," Dean replied quietly, "I don't know man, this is all new to me."

"Dean you said it yourself and it's obvious, she makes you a happy man," Sam said beside him.

"Yeah and throughout the eons I knew my sister, she's never been more than delighted when we mention you," Gabriel said.

"She's better than Lisa and Cassie, I can see that. She understands the life and she stuck with us since the very beginning," Sam stated.

"Dean, does she make you feel worth living another day in this upsetting excuse of a planet?" Castiel asked.

Dean thought for several moments and Castiel grew impatient but he waited and allowed Dean to think this thoroughly. Gabriel and Sam waited alongside Castiel.

Dean thought about the times when anyone would mention Jennifer when he was Jensen and he'd perk up at them smiling. He thought about the memories they made when they played games on her gaming consoles and the rides they used to go to when neither of them felt the need to talk but to be in each other's presence. He thought of how his heart beating quickly whenever he saw her and how he blushes when Jennifer complimented him. He thought about how nobody made him feel this way before and it felt good.

Finally, after collecting his thoughts and feelings, he looked at Jennifers small form in the middle of her brothers snoring lightly, he smiled, "Yeah," he blushed as he continued to stare at her like a creep.

"Good. Unsurprisingly, she saved another life from ending yet again," Castiel said as he still ran his fingers through Jennifer's floof.

"It's been a crazy four days man. I've only met her a few months ago and we started dating a few days now. She flipped my world upside down, quite literally," Dean said, "Bobby, Gabe, Mike and Luci are back. Chuck is back, who's next? Mom? Dad? What other miracles can she bring to my life?"

"Welcome to the crazy world we live in," Sam answered smugly.

"Ain't that one hell of a welcome?" Gabriel muttered.

"Yeah," Dean replied, smiling.

"Well, I've got things to do. Places to be and weapons to seek. I'll see you guys around?" Gabriel asked.

The Winchesters nodded, Gabriel stood up reluctantly and placed a hand on Castiels shoulder, "Keep on making us proud of you, alright? Take care of yourself and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," Gabe said, his eyes soft but held a look of protectiveness, "I love you both, don't forget that."

"We love you too, Gabe."

Gabriel kissed both Castiels and Jennifers heads before bidding everyone goodbye and leaving.


End file.
